The Cold Shard
by Silver Of The Stars
Summary: Scourge has had a kit named Shard. A war between two clans is beginning. Meet Nightclan and Bloodclan. Nightclan, a new version of Moonclan , is made out of former warriors and rouges. Everybody knows about Bloodclan, the clan who rose up against the four clans. A single battle, a sacrifice, a war, will decide it all. Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances

**Me: Welcome to my story, The Cold Shard! For those who have read it earlier, yes I did update the allegiances. I do give Lunaclaw1 a little bit of credit for inspiring me to do this Fanfiction. If you have time check out her book Shard and Shatter.**

**Allegiances**

_**Bloodclan-**_

**Leader**

** Scourge- **Small black tom with one white paw

**Deputy**

** Bone- **Large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Healer**

** Storm- **Dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Snipe**- Light brown tabby tom with white paws

**Blood- **Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

**Fang- **Stone grey tom with hooked fangs

**Apprentice, Lion**

**Bird- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches

**Rain- **Pale grey she-cat with darker stripes

**Cliff- **Handsome brown tom with black stripes

**Apprentice, Claw**

**Wings- **Fluffy white she-cat with a crooked hind-paw

**Scar- **Dark brown tabby tom with a scarred face and torn ears

**Glare- **Black tom with white paws

**Apprentice, Cinder**

**Ash- **Pale grey tom with black patches

**Turtle- **Dark brown tabby she-cat

**Wolf- **White tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Soot**

**Crocodile (Croc)- **Calico she-cat

**Blaze- **Bright ginger tabby tom

**Apprentice, Death**

**Apprentices**

**Soot- **Black she-cat with white chest, paws, and belly

** Cinder- **Light grey she-cat

** Claw- **Dark speckled brown tom

** Lion- **Light golden colored tabby tom

** Death- **Pure black she-cat

**Queens**

** Moonshine- **Pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Kit: Shard**- Dark grey she-cat with black paws, chest, belly, striped tail, and neck fur (Heir of Scourge)

**Wind- **Light colored she-cat

**Kit: Shatter**- Silver colored tabby she-cat

**Cloud- **White she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf in one ear.

**Thunder**- Bright orange tabby tom

**Ember**- Dark grey tabby tom

_**Nightclan-**_

**Leader**

**Luna- **Silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice, *Cedarfang**

**Deputy**

** Ember- **Dark grey tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

** Breeze- **Pure black she-cat with dark green eyes

**Warriors**

** Night- **Black tom with a single white paw

**Stone- **Light grey tabby she-cat and only has one eye

**Flame- **Orange she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Apprentice, Quill**

**Shadow- **Black she-cat with a few white patches

**Owl- **Light brown speckled tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rain**

**Bracken- **Dark brown tabby tom with black paws

**Leaf- **Small tortoiseshell she-cat with a violently torn ear

**Slash- **White tom with a single black stripe

**Apprentice, Red**

**Lucky- **Golden tom with long fur

**Blade- **Dusty brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Ivory**

**Alpha- **Large silver tom with black spots

**Apprentice, Robin**

**Omega- **Small black she-cat with white paws

** Lightning- **Bright ginger tom with darker stripes

**Jay- **Tabby blue-grey she-cat

**Snowfall- **Snowy white she-cat with flecks of grey

**Apprentices**

***Cedarfang- **Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Quill- **Light brown tabby

**Rain- **Blue grey speckled she-cat

**Red- **Dark ginger tabby tom with a white paw

**Ivory- **White she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Robin- **Small tortoiseshell she-cat with a long tail

**Queens and Kits**

** Reed- **Light brown tabby she-cat with white spots

**Kits: Sorrel- **Tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws

**Owl- **Dark brown she-cat

**Kits: **Expecting

**Beta- **Stone grey she-cat with large claws

**Kits: Tiger- **Large golden tabby tom, **Leopard- **Golden spotted she-kit, **Swift- **Dark grey tabby tom

**Elders**

None


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Scourge**

A large white she-cat with dark paws lay inside a cardboard box yowling in pain "Will Moonshine be alright?" questioned a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes.

"Of course she will Blood." came the response from a light grey tabby she-cat. Finally the yowling ended.

Snipe asked "Is it over, Storm?" Storm nodded and they both padded inside the box. There was Moonshine with a kit.

"She's beautiful!" Storm shouted joyfully.

"I'll go tell Scourge." Snipe said and left the box flicking his tail at a little kit was dark grey with black paws, underside, chest, paws, ears, and a black striped tail.

Moonshine purred "I wonder what her name will be." There was no answer, for right then a small black cat with a white paw stepped in with a broad smile.

"Congratulations, Moonshine." He meowed.

Moonshine smiled "What will we call her, Scourge?"

Scourge pondered on her question for a moment. "Ice, Frost. It has to be a tough name." Scourge replied eventually. All the cats thought about it for a minute and no one though of anything.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Scourge said.

A loud excited yowl from the cardboard box woke almost everyone in the camp.

"She opened her eyes! She opened her eyes!" Scourge recognized Moonshine's excited shriek and padded towards the box with Storm. When they stepped in sure enough the little kit had her eyes open. They were a startling icy blue color, that reminded Scourge of his own eyes. Storm purred "Ice, Frost, appropriate names now."

Wind's grumpy meow came from the other side of the box "Took long enough, an entire week." Wind grumbled quietly.

Scourge smiled ignoring Wind's comment "What about Shard?"

Moonshine's eyes glowed happily "I love it!" Storm nodded in agreement.

Snipe peered through the entrance of the box "It fits." He commented quietly.

Moonshine lapped Shard's head affectionately "Welcome to the world my little Shard." She smiled happily.

Scourge lifted his head and walked out. "Let all cats gather to hear my words." He called. As the cats assembled below Scourge yowled "My mate and I have finally named our kit, Shard. She is my heir and will become leader after me!"

Some cats meowed their congratulations but one cat, a large white and black cat snarled "But I thought I would be leader after you died!"

Scourge flicked his cold glare to the cat "You will Bone, but after Shard is twelve moons she will resume my position. And don't talk about me being dead to my face."

Bone let out an exaggerated sigh but said nothing after that. "Dismissed."


	3. Shard

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

** Now I cleared up a little confusion about the name "Moonshine" in this chapter. I honestly didn't know what it meant. _Moonshine's twolegs were moonshine makers, so they named their cat after it. _**

** Sorry if Shard seems SUPER over-powered in this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**Chapter 1**

**Shard**

Shard leapt to her paws, her eyes wide. As she dashed outside she had to swerve to avoid Snipe. "Whoops! Sorry Snipe!" Shard yelped.

Snipe smiled "Be careful Shard!" He called.

Shard flicked her tail in acknowledgement and ran over to her father.

Her father turned and saw her and answered her almost spoken question. "Yes Shard, you will get your collar today."

Shard leapt in the air in glee but quickly pulled herself together and flattened her ears. The rules were was that she had to fight to get teeth for her collar.

Shard lifted her head "Who will I fight father?" She asked keeping her voice cold and collected, trying to imitate Scourge.

"Snipe will take you to face Snappy." Scourge replied.

Shard lifted her head and nodded and padded after Snipe.

Snappy, a fierce and vicious Scottish Terrier, prowled the gardens near the Shadowclan border. Many cats had tried to fight him and returned with mortal wounds.

She unsheathed her long curved claws and she felt Snipe flinch slightly. Shard leapt onto the fence bordering Snappy's garden.

Snappy was snoozing underneath a giant oak tree but he soon awoke the smell of cat. He bared his fangs and growled aggressively. Shard leapt down and brought her claws onto Snappy's head. Snappy let out a startled bark and ran around in circles trying to shake Shard off. Shard adjusted her grip, digging her claws deep into the dog's back. She grabbed the dog's throat in her mouth, her forepaws wrapping around Snappy's throat. The terrier let out a terrified howl and sank to it's knees.

Shard leapt up back to the fence and then plunged back down, using her full weight. Snappy's neck hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and Shard jumped off the dead dog, her forepaws dripping with blood.

Shard turned to face Snipe, his yellow eyes wide."G-g-good, now let's collect the t-t-teeth." Snipe stuttered as he helped Shard pull Snappy's fangs. Snipe shook himself then meowed, all the stutter gone from his voice. "Let's head back to camp and drop off the teeth, then we can go to Shadowclan." Shard nodded agreeably and followed Snipe back to camp.

As they returned Scourge let out a proud purr, "Good job my daughter. I didn't expect you to come back to quickly. Now that Shard has earned her first teeth, she shall add more. I will take her to the Shadowclan border." Snipe turned to leave, but glanced back at Scourge, his face was expressionless but his eyes blazed with hatred.

Scourge led Shard away from camp and they soon arrived at a dense stand of pine trees at the edge of the forest. "Follow me." Scourge said, then crept silently into the forest.

Shard let out a loud disdainful sniff "Yuck, what's that smell?" Shard spat.

Three cats stepped from the darkness "What you smell, is Shadowclan, little kitty-pet." Snarled a large grey tabby.

Shard unsheathed her long, wickedly sharp claws and a little white Shadowclanner flinched.

Scourge growled "I'm sure my daughter could defeat you all by herself."

The other cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward "I don't think so."

With a yowl Shard leapt at the she-cat and soon the other two cats joined.

Scourge watched from a distance as Shard defeated all three cats, ruthlessly murdering them like a Bloodclanner would do.

First came the little white cat. As he fell the tortoiseshell let out a loud wail, "Frostpaw!"

Shard smiled, flexing her blood-stained claws ready to resume the fight.

The grey tabby meowed sharply "Focus on the battle Morningfeather! There will be time to grieve later."

As the battle continued Shard lunged, catching the tabby's neck in her teeth.

"No! Greystorm!" Morningfeather screamed hysterically.

Shard's eyes blazed in triumph as she tackled Morningfeather when she let down her guard and brought her claws across her neck.

Morningfeather let out a gurgled yowl and soon her breathing grew still.

"I'm proud of you, Shard. Pick your teeth and let's go back." Scourge purred.

Shard nodded after taking the cat teeth, padded back after Scourge to camp.

-Later at dusk-

Shard's black collar blended with her neck fur as she padded into her mother's den.

"Moonshine." Shard meowed, trotting over to her sleeping mother.

"Twolegs! Twolegs!" Moonshine sprang to her paws, her eyes wild. "No mother. No twolegs. It's just me." Shard soothed her mother. "Shard, when I was young," The white she-cat started but Shard cut her off. "I know the story mother. They named you after the liquid that made their breath smell and made them hit you. But mother, Scourge found you and took you away from them."

Moonshine looked at her daughter protectively, "Shard, never trust twolegs. Especially the ones with foul breath."

**Please review! **


	4. Shatter

**Chapter 2**

**Shatter**

Shatter stood up, sunlight shining brightly outside. "Shatter, what are you doing up so early?" Shatter's grey brother rolled over groaning. "Oh come on, Ember! It's past sun-high." Shatter retorted, flicking her tail at her younger brother. "Oh is it? Well then..." Ember shot out of the cardboard box they were in. "Race you!" He cried.

"Not fair." Shatter muttered after him, but bounded towards the fresh-kill pile. With a burst of speed Shatter dashed past Ember, smirking at his face. "No way." Ember said as he caught up. "Way." Shatter replied, tossing a vole at him and taking a shrew for herself.

"This must be forest prey!" Ember remarked as he took a bite out of the shrew."It is." Came a cold voice behind them. Shatter and Ember spun around and faced a grey and black she-cat. "Oh, it's you Shard." Ember sighed in relief, giving his chest fur a couple of licks."You startled us." Shatter said as Shard settled down between them to eat."Did I?" Shard turned to the silver tabby, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Shard!" Shard spun around to face her father. "Stop dawdling and come. We have lots of training to do if you are to be Bloodclan's leader one day." Scourge beckoned Shard with his tail.

As Shard padded away she sent a apologetic glance behind her at Shatter and Ember.

"It seems like forever until we'll get our collars!" Ember complained."Oh be quiet." Cloud snarled, snatching a crow from the pile."What's gotten into her fur?" Shatter murmured to Ember and he shrugged."No idea." He whispered back.

"Come on, Cloud! Lighten up." Thunder trotted over, his bushy tail raised excitedly. "We're becoming apprentices earlier, at least that's what Bone says!" Thunder meowed to them."Seriously? Wow..." Ember's eyes filled with joy.

"I can't wait until Shard is old enough to replace Bone." Cloud remarked. "Are you kidding me!?" Shatter turned to the white she-cat. Cloud sniffed and padded away, her tail flicking.

-Time skip to dusk-

"I am pleased to announce that Shatter, Ember, and Thunder will be getting their collars today." Scourge's gaze raked across the cats assembled below.

"What about me?!" A sharp meow wounded from a white she-cat in the clearing. "We cannot have a broken cat amongst our ranks, now can we?" Scourge's cold voice replied. "What do you mean broken?!" Cloud yowled.

"To prove you loyalty and get your first teeth," Scourge started, gazing at Shatter, Ember, and Thunder.

"Kill her."

No cat moved. Shatter felt shock run through her like electricity and she glanced at her litter-mates. Shatter felt cold determination in her heart. A wanting to prove herself and her loyalty. Shatter dashed towards Cloud, her claws unsheathed. "I'm sorry, Cloud." She snarled.

"Shatter!" Cloud's shocked wail echoed around the camp, but it was quickly cut off as Shatter dug her claws into Cloud's throat. Cloud's eyes widened, but then closed. Her paws flew out at Shatter, but it was too late. The gasping breaths soon faded away and Cloud's flank stopped rising.

"Shatter! You will get your collar today, and only you." Scourge flicked his tail at Cloud's dead body. "Snipe, Cliff. Take her body away." Scourge ordered quietly. The two cats sprang to their paws and started to haul the bloody white she-cat away.

"Shatter." Scourge snapped his gaze back to the silver tabby. Shatter's ears perked up. "Your mentor will be Ash." Shatter padded over to the pale grey tom and sat down beside him.

"Meeting dismissed."


	5. Lion

**Welcome back everyone! **

**Thanks for your reviews, now read on!**

**Lion**

Lion rose to his paws sleepily. With a yawn, the golden tabby trotted out of his den, pausing in a ray of sunlight. "I suppose I'll do some early hunting in the forest." He meowed to himself.

"Surely you aren't leaving without me!" A voice said behind Lion and he spun around, startled. "Oh Shard," Lion purred flicking his tail across the she-cat's black ears. "I was waiting for you to get up." Shard sniffed indignantly "Sure you were."

Lion padded out of camp heading towards the forest. "The twolegs seem more active today." Shard remarked. Lion's gaze turned to where Shard was pointing. The thunderpath roared with activity, Lion frowned.

"It will be hard crossing the thunderpath today." Lion meowed worriedly, watching monsters run by. "Yes, but we can do it." Shard meowed confidently.

"Look, over there!" Lion pointed urgently at a black and white tom crouched in the middle of the thunderpath, his ears flattened against his head in fear. "We need to help him!" Shard yowled at the tom, seeing his situation.

"Help!" The black and white cat opened his mouth to wail pitifully. In a flash Lion saw out of the corner of his eye a monster dashing towards the young cat. Lion leapt onto the black surface and tackled the cat, pushing him off the thunderpath right before the monster roared past.

"Lion!" Shard halted at the golden tom's side, her tail lashing. "You could have gotten killed!" Shard lectured her friend harshly, but Lion knew that it was only because Shard was worried about him.

"Who are you?" The black and white cat's voice sounded from behind them. "Oops! Forgot you were there." Shard apologized, twitching her ears. "My name is Flickerpaw." Flickerpaw lifted his head, meeting Lion's icy blue gaze.

"You sound like a clan cat, are you?" Lion asked him curiously. "Yes, Windclan." Flickerpaw meowed proudly.

Flickerpaw looked Lion curiously and then took a step back, a look of resentment flashing across his face. "What are those?" He asked, pointing at Lion's red spiked collar. "Oh, it's my collar." Lion replied. "You're a kittypet?" Flickerpaw asked incredulously. "Of course not!" Shard snapped at the younger cat. "We're Bloodclan." Lion added. "Is that another clan?" Flickerpaw asked frowning. "No, it's sort of a band of cats." Lion explained to Flickerpaw impatiently. Flickerpaw kept bombarding Lion and Shard with questions until Lion raised her tail for silence.

Shard rolled her eyes as if to say, _"This arrogant cat is going to drive me insane." _Lion stifled a chuckle and beckoned Flickerpaw with his tail. "Come on, we'll lead you to camp." Lion glanced at Shard for support and she nodded.

"Okay," Flickerpaw followed the two older cats willingly. "So, Flickerpaw, what's it like being in a clan?" Shard asked him.

"It stinks, I'm the leader's son and everyone is just so... over-protective!" Flickerpaw responded in a snarl. "They think I'm helpless, like I can't take care of myself!" Flickerpaw lashed his tail resentfully.

"But you can of course. That's why you ran away." Lion added earning a grateful look from Flickerpaw. "Exactly." Flickerpaw nodded.

"Finally someone understands!" Flickerpaw exclaimed after a while of walking in silence. Shard purred "I know how it feels."

Lion nodded at the camp entrance, "We're here." Lion saw Flickerpaw gulp and Shard walked through to entrance confidently.

"Shard, Lion, who have you brought into camp?" Scourge's icy voice sounded from the dumpster. "Father, he is a runaway clan cat." Shard answered.

"Clan cat come forward." Scourge ordered Flickerpaw. Flickerpaw padded forward, his amber eyes nervous. "Do you wish to join Bloodclan?" Scourge asked him suddenly. "Yes." The black and white tom replied strongly.

"Surely we aren't going to let a low-life like him in!" A voice cried from the crowd assembled in the clearing.

Lion spun around scanning the crowd for the source of the voice. "Bone." Scourge's eyes narrowed dangerously. The arrogant black and white tom stalked forward. "Do you have,a _problem_, with my decision to let him join?" Scourge's tone obviously left no room for argument but Bone didn't seem to hear it. "Yeah, I do! Remember Claw?" Bone spat. Fang flinched at the mention of his dead brother. "He was killed by clan cats, just like him!" Bone pointed his tail accusingly at Flickerpaw. "Bone, shut up." Lion flicked his long haired tail over Bone's mouth.

"Flickerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flicker." Scourge turned back to the young tom. "Flicker! Flicker! Flicker!" Shard led the chant for the newly named cat.

Bone spat out Lion's tail and gave the golden tom a deadly stare. "Lion." He growled menacingly. But before Bone could do anything Lion heard Scourge's voice.

"Bone! I would like a word with you." Scourge meowed sharply, beckoning Bone away from Lion. Bone glared fiercely at Lion and snarled threateningly "Watch your tail Lion, once I get my paws on you you'll never wish you had been born."

**Uh-oh, Lion better watch your tail!**

**Please review!**


	6. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

Shard thrashed in her sleep, her paws lashing out at an unseen force.

_ Cats yowled as claws were embedded into their fur, wild eyes gleamed in the darkness, and clouds covered the crescent moon. "Shard!" The black she-cat spun around, gasping as she saw Lion being swept away in the battle._

_ "Lion!" Shard shoved her way through the cats towards the golden blur. Suddenly the world went dark, and but Shard heard Lion's wail of agony an loud screech of grief. _

"Lion!" Shard leapt to her paws and dashed towards the apprentice's den. Her fur flattened when she saw the large golden tabby sleeping peacefully beside Flicker. "Huh? Oh hey Shard," One of Lion's green eyes opened. Shard stifled a purr as she looked at Lion's fur. "You look like you've been in a thorn bush." She remarked as Lion stood up and stretched.

"Oh, shut it!" Lion rolled his eyes, but he flicked his tail over her ears to show he didn't mean it. He looked over Shard frowning slightly, "What's gotten into your fur?" He asked. "I," Shard decided to be truthful with her friend. "I had a nightmare about a huge battle, and you were in it." Lion's ears flicked, encouraging her to go on when she paused. "You were shoved in the fray and then, something happened..." Shard's voice trailed away and Lion padded across the den and pushed his warm fur against hers.

"Well I'm here, no one got hurt." He soothed and the frightened she-cat gently. Shard's tightened muscles slowly relaxed and she pressed her muzzle into his shoulder.

"Shard!" A loud icy voice called outside. "Oh, that's Dad." Shard sighed and pulled away from Lion. "I better get going," Lion nodded and Shard padded out of the den. "Shard, battle-training with all of the apprentices." Shard flicked her tail and padded back into the apprentice's den.

Lion was trying to wake Flicker. "Here, let me try." Shard offered and unsheathed her claw and poked Flicker roughly. "Reow!" Flicker sprang to his paws. "What was that for?" He asked scowling and licked his bleeding paw.

"Battle training with all of the apprentices, I presume in the battle house." Shard explained to both of them. The battle training house was an abandoned twoleg house that had plenty of obstacles and some open spaces, some holes, and two levels, perfect for some tricky battle-training.

Lion sighed and brushed some dirt off his fur with his tail. "Remember last time we trained there?" Shard flinched at the memory.

_Bone's eyes surveyed the apprentices. "Today we will have two teams. Led by Lion and Cinder. Lion, your team will take the lower floor and Cinder the upper. Choose your teams, Lion will pick first. "Alright, then I pick Shard." Shard grinned and trotted over to Lion. "I take Death." The black she-cat padded over to Cinder. "Soot." Lion beckoned Soot over. "Claw then I guess." _

_ "Lion your team will try to retrieve this." Bone held up a small piece of white cloth with his claw. "And Cinder this." Bone held up a piece of red cloth. "Both of you will hide the cloth and your goal is to get the opposite teams cloth to your level. Now go hide them!" _

_-Later in the game- _

_ "Let's go Shard," Lion whispered to Shard. "While Soot is protecting the cloth we can sneak up the stairs." Lion led the way up the stair, their paws making no sound on the wood. "Look I see the cloth!" Shard whispered excitedly. "Good, now stay here and run down the stairs when I give the cloth to you, ready, go!" Lion shot out towards the cloth but in his haste didn't see Cinder dashing towards him._

_ "Ha, got you!" Cinder bowled Lion over, crashing into his flank. Cinder tried to get her claws on her brother but Lion rolled out of her grip, rolling right over a hole through the wood. "Augh!" Lion's claws ripped at the wood, his hind legs dangling in the air. _

_ "Lion!" Shard let out a startled screech and dashed towards the tabby. Cinder tried to regain __her footing but Shard shot into her trying to get to Lion. "I can't, hold on!" There was a loud crack and Lion dropped down and landed with a sickening snap at the bottom. "Lion!" Soot's shocked wail reached Shard's ears._

Shard snapped out of her memories and she realized they had reached the battle-house. Bone trotted forward out through the broken door, surveying all of the apprentices. "Shatter, Shard, Lion, Cinder, Death, and Soot. Welcome to the battle-house. Shard and Lion step up." The two confused young cats stepped up onto the porch.

"You two will be the team captains." Bone purred silkily. "Shard will choose first." Shard nodded and flicked her ears "Soot." Soon all of the teams were sorted and Shard's team consisted of Soot, Cinder, Flicker and her while Lion's team was Shatter, Death and himself.

"I think we have uneven teams. Perhaps I will join Lion's team." Bone meowed to much of all the cats surprise. "What? That's cheating!" Soot complained as Bone padded over to Lion. "Do you have a problem with that Soot?" Bone's voice obviously left no room for argument. "No, I guess not."

Bone flicked his tail impatiently."You all know the rules, if not your captains will tell you them. Lion gets bottom Shard gets top. And begin!"

-Later in the game-

Shard paced the top of the floor her eyes like hawks watching the stairs. She was protecting the cloth and she heard wild cat screeches downstairs. But in the corner of her eyes she spotted a golden blur and she shot towards him. "Got you Lion!"

The golden tabby tried to swerve but Shard got him first. In a flash Shard slammed into his flank, her claws trying to get a grip on Lion's golden fur. But Lion wriggled out of her claws and rolled to the side trying to regain his footing. But he rolled into the air. "Aughh!" Lion's fore-claw's latched onto the edge of the rotting wood as his dangled dangerously.

"Lion!" Shatter shot towards the golden tabby, knocking Shard roughly to the ground in the process. "Shatter!" Lion gasped in the strain on his forepaws. "I can't, hold on!" It lasted a heartbeat but in Shard's vision it was in slow motion. Shard rose her paws and dashed towards the falling Lion, but she was too slow. Time returned to normal speed for her and Lion hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

"Lion!" Death's wail of shock and horror for her brother reached Shard's ears and in her mind she got a sickening case of Deja Vu.

**Me: Man that was, a totally epic/weird chapter...**

**Lion: Am I dead? I don't want to be dead!**

**Shard: Urgh.**

**Flicker: Aren't cats colorblind? **

**Me: I don't know, but I don't think so.**

**Shard: I'm not colorblind!**

**Me: Review please! Also, in a phrase in this chapter you might have caught the title for the hope to be sequel! In your review try and make a guess. And no it's not Deja Vu.**


	7. Bone

**Me: Welcome back my fellow readers. So there's some news.**

**Shard: uh-oh**

**Me: Lion is not dead. **

**Lion: Yay!**

**Me: The cats aren't color-blind.**

**Flicker: Good.**

**Me: I'm not going to spoil the title that I came up with, but it isn't finalized yet. **

**Shatter: It's my chapter, so lets get rollin!**

**Bone**

"Lion!" Shatter wailed down through the gaping hole in the floor. She turned and dashed down the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of Lion's body. His hind-leg was hanging at an angle that Shatter instantly knew it shouldn't be in.

Death looked up after putted her paws on his chest. "He's still alive but barely. We need to get him to Storm, quickly." Shatter nodded, her silver tail flicking urgently. Shard carefully pick up Lion by the scruff and Death helped carry him out of the battle house.

"Weakling." Bone spat, disgusted as they padded towards camp. Soot turned and glared at Bone but the black and white tom returned the glare evenly. "Shut up!" Shatter hissed at Bone, her tail lashing.

As they padded into camp wails of shock echoed around the clearing.

"Lion! My precious son!" Rain ran towards her son's body, her voice filled with shock and anger. "What happened?" She hissed, her tail flicking dangerously. "We were competing at the battle house and Lion fell though a hole and fell through the floor." Flicker told her bluntly.

"Storm!" Soot called the Bloodclan's healer loudly. The grey tabby she-cat dashed out and took one look at Lion and frowned.

"His leg is badly broken, I'm going to need forest herbs." Storm announced after checking out Lion's leg carefully. "Forest herbs?" Shatter frowned.

Scourge's cold voice sounded from the crowd, and he shoved his way forward. "Shatter, Shard, Rain, and Snipe. Go get the forest herbs." Rain and Snipe nodded determinedly, Snipe's tail lashed "What herbs will we take?" He asked, his voice cold and sharp with worry for his son. "Take all of them." Scourge replied. "Also Bone, I want to talk to you in my den." Bone rolled his eyes and padded into Scourge's den without a word.

Shatter shivered and her mind whirled at the thought of raiding a clan for medicine supplies. "Let's go." Snipe ordered the patrol to leave and they padded out of camp heading towards the dense forestry. "Shadowclan, here we come." Shard bared her fangs and unsheathed her claws.

As they ran through the twoleg place Shatter suddenly had doubts about the plan. "What will we do when we get to the camp?" She asked Rain. "We sneak in, kill the medicine cats silently, then sneak back out. Kill anyone who gets in our way." Rain's stiff reply startled Shatter.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Shatter meowed, her eyes darkening with doubt. "Would you much rather Lion die?" Shard trotted over to Shatter her pelt bristling. "You don't have to come. If you want Lion to die then fine." Shard turned away pointedly and Shatter called after her. "I didn't say I wanted him to die!" But if Shard had heard her she didn't show it.

-Meanwhile in camp-

Flicker paced in the clearing where Storm crouched next to Lion, her tail wrapped firmly around her paws. "Isn't there anything you can do to help him?" The words burst from Flicker's mouth and he growled impatiently.

Storm shook her head. "Not without any herbs, no." Flicker paced faster. "What about twoleg medicine?" Storm shook her head again.

A loud growl erupted from Scourge's den and instantly Flicker glanced sideways. He saw Scourge's claws rake Bone's muzzle and blood splattered the dusty floor.

"Never question my motives Bone!" Bone coughed and hacked up blood. "That little beetle deserved it!" Bone's meow sounded around the clearing and Flicker frowned.

"Does he mean Lion?" Flicker wondered to himself. "I'm sure he does." Flicker nearly leapt out of his fur when he heard Soot's voice behind him. He spun around to face the brown she-cat.

"Sorry to startle you," Soot purred when she saw his startled eyes. Flicker gave his chest fur a few licks and sat back down. "It's fine."

"Wha? Flicka wha happened?" A slurred voice sounded from Lion? "Lion You're awake!" Flicker turned and look into Lion's green eye's. "You fell through a hole in the battle house and broke your leg."

"I broke my wha?" Lion tried to stand up but Storm pushed him back down. "Don't even think about movin' buster." Storm warned him, her paws pressed firmly against his flank. "You aren't even treated with proper herbs yet so you get the privilege of laying here until the patrol comes back."

Lion sighed and yawned. "I think I goin' to go back to sleep." The golden tom closed his eyes and Flicker watched his breathing change into the steady pattern of sleep.

"No! I won't leave!" A loud indignant voice echoed around the clearing. Flicker had forgotten about Bone and Scourge.

Suddenly Flicker felt claws in his back and he was slammed to the ground with such force his felt his teeth grind together painfully. "Bone!" Soot shocked and outraged yowl reached Flicker's ears.

"Do not exile me, or I will kill this cat!" Bone screeched loudly and then Flicker felt Bone's paws against his neck and him fighting for breath as he was choked and then the world fading slowly to black.

**Me: Cliffie?**

**Flicker: bad bad bad Bone!**

**Shatter: Why do I have to share my chapter with him? **

**Me: Sharing is caring Shatter.**

**Shard: Shut up you three.**

**Flicker/Shatter/Me: -Shuts up-**

**Me: Do you want the chapters to be longer? Longer chapters slower updates or shorter chapter short updates? Just tell me.**

**Shard: Now review**


	8. Fang

**Me: Welcome back.**

**Shard: Why is it that you always have someone near death at the end of the chapter?**

**Flicker: I have barely been in the story!**

**Me: Hmm truthfully I can't tell you if you die or not Flicker, it depends on my mood.**

**Flicker: I feel so much better.**

**Fang**

Fang crouched on the other side of camp watching Bone leap on Flicker. His amber eyes gleamed, watching Bone make the threat.

"Bone, I believe you're forgetting something." He meowed as soon as the camp went silent in shock. "And what's that?" Bone turned to look at him with genuine curiosity even though his tail flicked, his pelt alive with battle.

"I. Am. Fang." Came his slow reply and he charged Bone. In is sudden movement Bone forgot about his hostage and returned the charge at Fang.

Fang easily hooked Bone's paws out from under him and he crashed to the floor. But Bone was personally trained by Scourge. As Bone fastened his teeth into Fang's forepaw Fang saw Soot dragging Flicker out of harms way.

As Fang grappled with Bone he felt himself weakening. But he knew he still had his secret weapon. While Fang was going on defense Bone was on offense. Finally Fang saw the right time to strike. Bone was getting cocky.

Fang lunged and sank his hooked fang deep into Bone's neck. Bone writhed on the ground like a snake had bit him, kicking at Fang wildly with his paws. Fang finally backed off, leaving Bone on the dusty ground. "This battle is over." Fang declared loudly.

Bone slowly clambered to his paws. Out of the corner of Fang's eyes he saw Flicker standing up. "What?" Flicker shook his head trying to orient himself. "Bone!" Flicker glanced at Bone, then glanced at Fang.

"What did I miss?" Flicker frowned as Soot filled him in.

Fang sighed and looked up at the setting sun. The sun was leaving a violet and red sky behind it, and blood dripped freely off of Fang.

"Thank you for saving me." Fang flicked his ears and turned to face the cat who had spoken. "You're welcome Flicker." He responded. He heard Flicker pad away to be with Lion. "

"Sorrel, why can't you still be with me?" Fang let out a heavy sigh as he remembered his mate. She had left Bloodclan when she had been discovered of meeting with a Thunderclan tom. Fang's eyes narrowed as he remember the tom.

"Foxsnow." Fang snarled bitterly to himself and rose to his paws. He cleaned the blood off his pelt and padded wordlessly into his den and fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

"Shatter!" Shard's sharp voice rang out across the sea of fighting cats. "Sneak into the den, kill the medicine cats, and run!" She hissed, before Shatter could respond Shard leapt at a small apprentice.

Shatter turned tail and ran inside the den Shard had pointed at that smelled strongly of herbs. "Littlepaw! Get behind me!" Shatter spotted a small tabby tom get shoved behind a larger speckled tom. Shatter felt ice freeze her veins like it had before she killed Cloud.

"What is your name?" She questioned the older tom. The tom snarled back "Stormstripe, now get out of here!" Shatter forced herself to smile. She saw the toms relax as she gave the impression she wouldn't hurt them.

Suddenly she charged the tom and dug her claws into Stormstripe's throat. "Stormstripe!" Littlepaw wailed as Shatter's claws snapped the spotted tom's neck.

Shatter lunged towards the herbs, swatting Littlepaw away harshly. "No! Your murderer!" Littlepaw flung himself at the silver tabby and Shatter turned on him growling. "Take this you little runt!" Out of pure rage Shatter sank her teeth into the littler cat's neck and threw him into the stone wall with a sharp crack.

Shatter scooped up every herb that she thought looked like it needed to be brought and dashed out of the den.

"My patrol, we leave now!" Shard's blue eyes lit up as she yowled the retreat and the Bloodclan cats hurried away from the Shadowclan camp.

As Shatter raced away, matching paw for paw with Shard she swore to herself she heard a queen's wail of grief as she discovered Littlepaw's dead body in the medicine cat's den.

**Me: Before you ask any questions yes this is an alternate universe. The big Lionclan thing will still happen but just with my own characters.**

**Shatter: Grins evilly* I like being a evil murderer.**

**Me: Good for you?**

**Lion: I'm bored!**

**Me: Yes, I know Lion but you will be gone from the book for a tad bit.**

**Fang: I heard that Star is starting to have some character favoritism. **

**Me: Shut up you old mouse-brain!  
Fang: What did you say?**

**Me: Review please! *Runs away from Fang***

**Fang: Get back here! *Runs after***


	9. Cedarpaw

**Me: Welcome back fellow readers.**

**Flicker: Now who's chapter is it this time?**

**Me: Nobody who you know!**

**Shatter: That's not good.**

**Me: We are actually going to find out a little bit about Thunderclan today!**

**Shard: Yaaaaaaay.**

**Cedarpaw**

"No no no Cedarpaw!" Songbird's growl echoed around the clearing. Cedarpaw grumbled underneath his breath and padded over to his mentor. "What did I do wrong this time?" The brown tabby tom rolled his eyes.

"You're suppose to twist in your leap." Songbird growled. "But it slows me down." Cedarpaw countered, his tail fur bristling. "I don't care! Flamestar might not let you become a warrior because of your own 'techniques'." Songbird's amber eyes sparkled with fury.

"Now go practice, and no food for you tonight!" Songbird snarled as she stalked away from the sandy hollow.

Cedarpaw gazed after his mentor his jaws gaping. Cedarpaw narrowed his eyes and shook his pelt, freeing it of dust and sand. "Too bad." Cedarpaw snarled after her and walked into the forest.

_What if I just stay away from my clan for a while? _He thought to himself. "Hello Cedar." A cold voice sounded from behind Cedarpaw and he spun around. "My name is Cedarpaw." He responded growling.

"My bad then," A smoky grey tom padded from the bushes. "My name is Ember." The grey tom introduced himself with a flick of his tail. "How did you sneak up on me like that? And what are you doing in Thunderclan territory?" Cedarpaw questioned the smoky tom. "I snuck up on you because you were not paying attention." Ember replied.

Cedarpaw frowned. "Well then why...?" Ember silenced him with a flick of his tail. "Questions later, but I need you to come with me." Cedarpaw frowned. "Why?"

Ember shook his head. "It doesn't matter, but your skills are needed somewhere." The light brown tabby tom's eyes glowed with the prospect of going somewhere where his skills were needed.

Cedarpaw nodded and followed the tabby tom. After a short ways of walking they padded into a freshly burnt clearing. "Is this him?" A silver tabby she-cat padded from the bushes.

"Yes, Luna. This is him." Ember replied with a silky purr. Luna surveyed Cedarpaw warily. "He does have some muscle in him, along with some agility." Cedarpaw flicked his ears in surprise. He was always teased by his den mates that he was slow and clumsy.

"Cedarpaw, I need to ask you something." Luna said. "What is that?" Cedarpaw asked frowning. "What is your greatest wish?" Cedarpaw frowned at the question. "To be stronger, faster, smarter, and more powerful then anyone else." He responded. "And?" Luna asked again. "And to be a leader." Cedarpaw's eyes gleamed.

"What if I told you you could be that. You could be all of that. But only on one condition." Cedarpaw listened his ears pricked. "You have to join us." Cedarpaw flicked his tail. "But there's only two of you!" He exclaimed. Just then Luna flicked her tail and a series of cats marched into the clearing.

"My name is Luna, daughter of Sorrel and Fang, leader of Nightclan." Luna announced formally.

"My name is Ember, son of Wind and Cliff, deputy of Nightclan." Ember introduced himself more quietly.

Cedarpaw purred, his tail flicking. "My name is Cedarfang, son of Flamestar and Galefeather, to be leader of Nightclan." Cedarfang changed his name to a warriors, and he purred with satisifaction as all the cats in front of him dipped their heads at him.

"Cedarfang, you have a great destiny in front of you. But we have a mission to do first." Luna meowed.

"What's that mission?" Cedarfang asked the silver she-cat.

"To kill a cat named Shard."

**Me: Dun Dun Dunnn.**

**Shard: Hide meeee!**

**Flicker: Definitely not what I expected.**

**Me: Notice, Flamestar, Firestar? Clever eh?**

**Shatter: Ha. Ha. Ha.**

**Me: Cedarfang is just a character I created during science one day. **

**Cedarfang: Am not!  
Me: And yes Ember is the same Ember from Bloodclan and that is Shatter's brother. That will come into play later. **

**Luna: I am the leader of the main enemy in this book.**

**Me: Nightclan, the evil enemy. Now review!**


	10. Luna

**Me: I don't have much to say right now so let's get on with the chapter.**

**Shard: Finally saying something intelligent.**

**Luna**

"Come, Cedarfang. We are near camp now." Luna beckoned the young tabby tom forward. "This is what we call Night-cave. It is our camp." Cedarfang nodded and padded into the dark cave.

"Wow." Cedarfang looked around the cave and flicked his ears. "It is amazing." Luna nodded and looked around the cave. "That is the leader's tunnel, the warrior's tunnel, the apprentice's tunnel, and the kit tunnel." Ember introduced the dens to Cedarfang, pointing with his paw at each tunnel as he named them.

"What about the medicine cat tunnel?" Cedarfang questioned. "Over there. But we call them the healer." Luna explained. "But more on that later."

As Luna told Cedarfang more about the camp Luna kept having more and more flashbacks of her past.

_-Several moons before-_

"Let's go Lunapaw! You will be late for my ceremony!" A black tom urged Lunapaw on towards the cave. "I wouldn't miss it for a moon of prey, Nightpaw, don't worry." Lunapaw soothed her friend calmly.

"I know but still!" Nightpaw bounded into camp his tail fur bristling excitedly. "Let all cats gather in front of Shadow-Rock for a clan meeting!" Lunapaw's father leapt up onto a large black stone. As the cats gathered. "Today is one of my favorite ceremonies to preform. Nightpaw and Stonepaw step forward." Nightpaw stepped forward to stand beneath Shadow-Rock next to his sister.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" The large silver leader asked the young cats.

"I do Darkstar." Came Stonepaw's steady reply.

"I do." Nightpaw breathed, and Lunapaw had to strain her ears to hear the words the tom spoke.

"Then from this moment on Stonepaw, you will be known as Stoneheart in honor of your fierce fighting ability and courage." Darkstar rested his head onto Stoneheart's and she licked his shoulder respectively in response.

"Nightpaw, you will be known as Nightfrost in honor of your determination and commitment." Darkstar did the same ritual with Nightfrost and Lunapaw led the cheer.

"Nightfrost! Stoneheart! Nightfrost! Stoneheart!" Lunapaw's shout echoed around the cave.

_-A few weeks later-_

"Lunapaw from this moment on you will be known as Lunafeather in honor of your gentleness and compassion." Lunafeather purred and licked her father's shoulder.

"Lunafeather!" Nightfrost dashed over to her. "Congratulation!" Nightfrost's words came out as a jumbled rush and Lunafeather smiled. Everyone in the clan knew that Nightfrost had a terrible crush on her but didn't have the wits to tell her.

"Thank you Nightfrost." She responded sweetly.

_-Sorry for the time skips-_

"Can I look now?" Lunafeather followed Nightfrost blindly his tail covering her eyes. "Alright." Nightfrost finally pulled his black tail away from her and she gasped. She was looking at a large lake, shining in the moonlight.

Nightfrost beckoned Lunafeather down to the shore. "I knew you would like it." Nightforst purred. Lunafeather turned to look at Nightfrost. "Lunafeather, I love you." Nightfrost's amber eyes gleamed in the night, and Lunafeather saw a spark of fear, fear of rejection.

"I love you to." Lunafeather meowed.

_-Laaaaater-_

"I know it is a sad loss for everyone that Featherbreeze is dead. And it is my duty to appoint a new deputy. I call upon Starclan to hear my words as I speak them over Featherbreeze's body. Lunafeather will be the deputy of Moonclan."

Lunafeather curled her tail in delight as all the cats cheered. "You deserve it!" Nightfrost rushed over to her, purring. "I try to be modest in these situations." She responded.

"Yes but you were the popular choice." The black tom told her.

_-Still gotta deal with it-_

"Nightfrost!" Lunafeather yowled over the din of battle. "Lunafeather!" Came the response.

Lunafeather launched herself at a Bloodclan cat tearing it's flank. "Help me!" Lunafeather spun around and spotted a small tabby she-cat trapped underneath a large tom.

Lunafeather charged the tom and swiped him away with a mighty blow. "Run, Leafpaw!" Lunafeather hissed to the apprentice. Leafpaw turned tail and ran into the forest.

The silver she-cat launched herself into the fray again and her silver pelt glowed in the moonlight which made her a target for everyone. Suddenly Lunafeather felt her paws give out from under her and she fell to the ground, pinned down by a black and white tom.

"This is your last warning!" The cat above her yowled. "Stop hunting in our territory or we will do this!" The black and white tom sank his fangs into her neck and the last thing she heard was Nightfrost's outraged and insane screech.

_-Sorry, last time skip.-_

"I think, we should name her Rainkit." Lunafeather purred as she rested her tail on a little she-kits head. She had given birth to a a litter of four, but only one survived. Lunafeather had survived the battle with Bloodclan, barely. Nobody knew she was pregnant, and the battle made the kits come to early.

Nightfrost let out a grieved sigh. "Starkit, Spitikit, and Darkkit,. Rest in peace in Starclan." Nightfrost carried his three little dead kits out of the kit tunnel.

_-Finally back to the present-_

"Luna. Luna you there?" Ember waved his tail in front of her face. "Oh yes, sorry Ember." Luna shook her head and meowed "Just lost in some memories." Ember nodded.

"Rain!" Luna turned and called to her kit. "Yes Luna?" The dark grey tabby she-cat padded towards her. "Go get your father please. I believe that soon we will be strong enough to destroy Bloodclan." Rain's eyes glimmered and she bounded off.

"When will we attack?" A black tom padded towards Luna, trailed by Rain. "In half a moon, Night." Luna replied. He purred "Nightclan will avenge the fallen Moonclan, once and for all."

**Me: I am dearly sorry for all the time skips.**

**Shard: You should be.**

**Luna: My backstory is confusing.**

**Me: I will probably write a story about Moonclan.**

**Luna: That's good.**

**Me: Just to clear up some stuff, Nightclan used to be Moonclan but Moonclan was destroyed by Bloodclan and Luna became leader, used the remaining cats from Moonclan and some other wild cats to create Nightclan and named the clan after her mate. Any other questions just ask me.**

**Shard: Now review, and it had better be my chapter next!**


	11. Ember

**Me: Shard it's your chapter.**

**Ember**

Shard sighed and curled her tail over her forepaws. She missed sleeping next to Lion. He had been confined to the healer's den even though her patrol had brought back the herbs.

Also Ember had gone missing several mooons before but no one had time to go look for him since everyone was preparing for leaf-bare.

"Shard." Bone's loud annoying voice sounded from in the clearing. "What is it Bone?" She asked, sliding out of the shadows.

"Get Flicker." Bone commanded. "Yes sir." Shard rolled her eyes and padded towards the apprentice's den. "Wake up." Shard's cold voice sounded in Flicker's ears. "What? Shard I want to sleep more." Flicker rolled over onto his side. "Now, unless you want Bone to wake you instead." With that Flicker leapt to his paws.

"I'm awake." Flicker meowed hastily. "Good now come." Shard beckoned Flicker into the clearing.

"Scourge wants you two to go and steal some kits." Bone told them, his voice ringing arrogant across the clearing. "From where?" Shard asked. "Windclan." Bone's eyes darted over to Flicker as he meowed the response. "Let's go." Flicker's eyes betrayed nothing as he padded away and out of camp.

"Steal from Windclan!" Flicker was ranting on about how he couldn't betray his used to be clan. "But Flicker, you left because you hated it there." Shard tried in vain to soothe the black and white tom.

"No! No! No!" Flicker stopped and tilt his head back to yowl. "Hush, I can do it alone if you want." Shard meowed. "You would do that?" Flicker's eyes lit up as he looked up hopefully at Shard. "Yes, but you have to come to the edge of the territory though."

"Right, let's go!" Flicker raced across the Thunderpath and dashed across the sidewalk and out of view.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you smell that?" Shard opened her mouth tasting the air. "Yes, it smells sort of like a clan. But I've never smelled it before." Shard frowned in concentration.

"Hold on, I think I see something!" Flicker flicked his tail at some shadow's moving subtly in the darkened forest. "And to think it's barely sun-high." Flicker muttered as he crept towards the shadows.

"Reow!" A dark-grey cat launched herself at Shard. "Ember!?" Shard yowled in surprise and rapidly shoved Ember off her. "What are you doing?" Shard glared daggers at the young tom.

"You're in Nightclan territory." Ember hissed at Shard. "What's Nightclan?" Flicker asked innocently.

Ember turned to glare at the black and white tom. "It's a strong clan, stronger then anyone." The tabby tom bared his fangs emphasizing _stronger_. "You really think so?" Shard narrowed her eyes looking at the arrogant tom.

_-Quick point of view change, Ember!-_

Inside Ember's tough exterior his mind was reeling with shock and fear. He knew that Shard was powerful and a killer. "Get lost, kits!" Ember threatened the two young cats.

"Or what?" Shard unsheathed her claws and advanced him slowly. Ember felt a flicker of fear that soon erupted into a burning wildfire and Shard must've seen it in his eyes. "Oh, did little weak Ember let his big fat mouth get the better of him?" Shard tipped her head slightly and let out a cold laugh that sounded just like her father's.

_"Get off our territory!" A black tom hurled himself at the frightened Ember. "Don't hurt me!" Ember shrieked and crouched in submission in front of the huge tom. The black tom's eyes softened __slightly. "What is your name?" His deep voice meowed. "E-e-ember." The dark grey tabby tom stuttered. _

_ "Oh Night, are you scaring this poor kit?" A silver she-cat bounded lightly out of the brush. "Shatter?" Ember looked hopefully at the silver tabby, his eyes gleaming with hope. "Shatter? Who's that? My name is Luna."Ember frowned. "Shatter's my sister, you look just like her though." Ember replied sighing. _

_ Night turned to glare at Luna "I thought you said we aren't accepting anymore rogues!" Luna returned the glare. "Yes but look at him! He has the making of a fighter, he will be a good deputy for Nightclan." Ember frowned. "What is Nightclan?"_

"Shut up!" Ember roared and launched himself at Shard. Shard dodged easily and sank her fore-claws into Ember's side and slammed him forcefully into a tree. "Luna!" Ember shrieked for his friend in pain and desperation. "Your friend can't help you now!" Shard bared her fangs and sank her teeth into Ember's neck.

"Ember!" A silver she-cat bounded towards Shard and knocked her off of Ember.

"Luna..." Ember hacked out blood. "Tell, tell Rain." Luna's eyes blazed with desperation as she yowled at someone to get herbs. "It's too late for me, just tell Rain I love her." Ember's head fell limply to the ground and his blue eyes glazed over slowly.

"No!" A speckled blue she-cat charged into the clearing. "Ember! Stay with me!" The cat who Shard believed to be Rain crouched over Ember's body wailing.

"Shard." Luna's cold eyes burned into Shard's. "I declare war on Bloodclan!" Luna screeched in fury and grief.

Shard glanced at Flicker and together they bounded away from the bloody battle field, Luna's words echoing in her ears.

**Me: SPARTAAAAAA!**

**Flicker: Calm down.**

**Me: SPARTAAAAAA!**

**Shard: Well, there's war now, Ember's dead. Shatter and Luna look a lot alike, and Shatd doesn't like Bone.**

**Me: SPARTAAAAAA!**

**Bone: But I'm so, likable!**

**Me: SPARTAAAAAA!**

**Luna: Shut up Bone, and good summary Shard.**

**Me: SPARTAAAAAA!**

**Shard: Thank you Luna, and review!**

**Me: SPARTAAAAAA!**


	12. Gorsepaw

**Gorsepaw**

"From this moment on, Shadowkit, you will be known as Shadow." Scourge's voice echoed around the silent clearing full of assembled cats.

"Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!" Lion crouched in front of the medicine cat's den. He had been released from the medicine cat's den and had resumed normal apprentice duties but because of the accident Lion had grown very close to Storm.

"Lion!" Shatter padded over to the golden tabby tom. "What is it Shatter?" Lion asked the little silver she-cat. "Flicker went out alone again, can you help me track him?" Lion frowned slightly. "Again? I will help you find him." Lion rose to his paws, grimacing slightly at his leg, but then followed Shatter out of the camp.

Soon after walking Lion heard voices. "Shatter, why not we split up?" Lion suggested and Shatter nodded, apparently not hearing the voices yet. As she started to pad off towards the direction of where Lion had heard the sound Lion quickly got in front of Shatter. "You had better not go that way, Snipe said that there used to be a dog in that alley." Shatter nodded again and turned around and started padding in the opposite direction. Lion sighed mentally in relief and continued towards the voices.

"Gorsepaw, you know it's really dangerous to be meeting here." Flicker's meow reached Lion's ears and he frowned. "Yes I know Flicker but you need to tell me about what happened to Shadowkit. Every cat in Windclan is worried sick about him! He was the only kit in the nursery."

Lion dropped into a crouch, motioning to Shatter that she should do the same. "Shadowkit is fine, he's with us. His ceremony was today and he really looks up to Lion." Flicker soothed his friend.

The two cats finally came into view and Lion saw Flicker sitting next to a light brown tabby she-cat. "Why do you always think we have to meet in my territory?" Gorsepaw purred and rested her tail on Flicker's flank. "What if someone catches us?" Flicker glanced nervously around him.

"Nobody will find us Flickerpaw. Nobody even knows that we're meeting here!" Flicker glanced at Gorsepaw. "My name is Flicker, Gorsepaw. Don't forget that." Gorsepaw let out an irritated sigh.

"Flicker, Bone wants you in camp, what are you doin-" Shard padded towards Flicker and suddenly paused. "That's a clan cat isn't it." Shard's voice had gone quiet. "Yes, my name is Gorsepaw!" The young tabby she-cat was obviously unaware of the danger she was in. "I was just, trying to chase her out!" Flicker sputtered.

"Oh Flickerpaw, what's got your tail in a knot? It's just a she-cat. She can't be older then Hazelpaw!" Lion glanced at Shard and realized she was smaller then Gorsepaw. She had inherited the size of her body from her father obviously.

"My name is Shard." The grey and black she-cat started slowly. Her voice was friendly but Lion could see in Shard's eyes that she was preparing to attack.

Flicker relaxed and flicked his tail at Gorsepaw. "You had better go." Gorsepaw turned tail and started to walk away but Shard's voice sounded behind her. "Wait, don't go yet." Shard's meow sounded sweet and friendly, like it had used to be with him. Gorsepaw turned around, obviously surprised by Shard's friendliness.

_No, turn around and run away! _Lion screamed mentally at Gorsepaw but he couldn't do anything unless he gave away his position. "No, I really do believe you should go." Flicker interjected and started to push Gorsepaw away from Shard.

"I believe differently." Shard suddenly leapt towards Gorsepaw claws out. With a fierce push she shoved Flicker aside and to the ground roughly.

"No!" Lion leapt from his hiding place and charged Shard. "Lion!" Shard turned and growled. Her unsheathed claws slashed his jaw and he felt his head snap to the left with the force of the blow. "Stay out of this!" Shard resumed her attack on Gorsepaw.

Lion leapt at Shard again but Shard easily dodged the attack and she kicked Lion roughly in the side. "Oof!"

"Gorsepaw!" Flicker rose unsteadily to his paws only to have his paws buckle.

"Face the consequences." Shard sank her claws into Gorsepaw's neck and Gorsepaw let out a gurgled scream and fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. "No!" Lion stood up and sank to his knees in front of Gorsepaw.

_-Gorsepaw's POV right before the fight-_

"Flightpaw, I'm going to go out hunting." Gorsepaw told her sister before padding out of the gorse barrier. "Be back before night-fall!" Flightpaw called after her. "Don't worry! Gorsepaw replied.

"Flickerpaw! Flickerpaw!" Gorsepaw padded into the twolegplace calling her friends name. "I'm here Gorsepaw." Flickerpaw slid out from behind a large fence and padded in front of Gorsepaw.

"I missed you!" Gorsepaw buried her nose into his fur, breathing in his scent. "You know, if you would join Bloodclan we wouldn't have to meet like this." Flicker tried to persuade her into joining Bloodclan yet again.

"I already told you my answer buddy. No. I could never leave Flightpaw or Duskpaw behind." Flicker sighed. "I knew you would say that." "Then why did you asked?" Gorsepaw looked innocently at Flicker.

"You know, it's very dangerous meeting here." Flicker suddenly said after a few seconds of silence.

_-Yeah you know what happened next- _

"What happened?" Many cats wailed as Shard and Shatter padded into camp, dragging Lion, Flicker, and Gorsepaw.

"Shard, what happened?" Scourge bounded from his den and sniffed his daughter's pelt. "I found Flicker getting attacked by this clan cat. Lion tried to help him but he didn't very well because of his leg." Shard lied easily.

"I was able to kill the clan cat, but the two toms passed out." Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Then I declare war on Windclan! We will wipe them out until nothing is left of them!" Scourge lifted his head and yowled.

Inside Shard's mind was reeling with guilt. She hadn't told anyone about the incident with Nightclan. "Scourge!" Storm's voice interrupted all the cheers. "What is it Storm?" Scourge turned to face his healer.

"I can't heal anymore cats unless we get help from the twolegs. I don't have any herbs." Instantly the whole clan erupted into chaos.

"Father, I must tell you something." Shard turned to her father, determined to tell Scourge the truth about Nightclan.

"Nightclan has declared war on us."

**Me: I'm probably going to do Shadow's point of view next chapter, or Shatter's or Flicker's, I need suggestions! Also, do you want to know some more about Nightclan? Nightclan fought Bloodclan before if you want to know more about that tell me. Am I moving the story along to fast? Just give me feedback please. Also I'm accepting names for cats from Nightclan.**

**I need the...**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Pelt/Eye color:**

**Personality: **

**Family: **

**Past:**

***If from Moonclan tell me warrior name: **

**Other:**

**Example:**

**Name: Luna**

**Gender: Female**

**Pelt/Eye color: Silver tabby with darker stripes and bright blue eyes.**

**Personality: Kind, loyal, protective, brave.**

**Family: Night (Mate), Rain (Kit).**

**Past: Original leader and deputy of Moonclan**

**Please review!**


	13. Quill

**Me: Welcome back, and thanks for the reviews!  
?: It's actually my chapter!**

**Quill**

_"Why didn't you watch her!?" His mother's voice echoed in Quill's ears. "She went to hunt! She was old enough the hunt by herself!" Quill screeched back at his parents. _

_ "Why though!? I thought you were more responsible!" His father yowled, unsheathing his claws and swiping at Quill. Quill turned tail and ran, his tail tucked in between his legs. "Feather!" Quill tipped his head and yowled his dead sisters name in agony and grief._

_ "Feather..." Tears streamed down Quill's cheeks like hot rivers, his salty tears burning the scratch that his father had created. "Do not worry," A voice reached Quill's ears. "Who are you!?" Quill shot to his paws, instinctively trying to wipe the tears off his face.. "Do I know you somewhere?"Quill narrowed his eyes._

_ "Oh my dear brother." Quill's sky blue eyes soon pinpointed a small tortoiseshell padding towards him. "You, you, Feather!?" The small cat shook her head. "No, my name is Spirit." Quill frowned then he remembered. "You're my sister aren't you!? The one who died at birth!" _

_ Spirit nodded sadly. "I sense that you are troubled Quill, and I have come to help you." Quill reached a paw out at her and his paw touched empty air. "But I'm afraid we don't have time for a long reunion. Come." Spirit beckoned Quill with her tail and Quill bounded after his sister._

"Quill." Quill shook his head and glanced up at his mentor. "Yes Flame?" Flame shook her head. "Did you hear what I just said?" Quill shook his head sheepishly. "I said, We need to do some battle training because we're going to attack Bloodclan at the claw moon."

Quill frowned "But aren't we at peace?" Flame shook her head. "Luna declared war on Bloodclan because she found a few cats in our territory and they killed Ember." Quill's eyes went wide "Ember!?" Flame nodded solemnly.

"But Cedarfang isn't fully trained, who's going to stand as deputy?" Quill questioned his mentor as they padded back towards camp. "Shadow." Flame responded with a scowl.

_ "Who are you!?" A silver tabby she-cat stalked towards Quill. "I-I-I'm Quill." The tom crouched, his ears flattened in fear. Followed by the she-cat was a black tom. "Who's that Luna?" Luna shrugged and the tom padded forward to sniff him. _

_ "Poor kit, he's barely six moons." The black tom gently nudged him onto his paws. "I'm Night, and this is my mate Luna. You're Quill?" Night asked Quill kindly. "Yeah, nice to meet you." As Night and Luna led Quill to camp he swore that he heard a voice say "You're welcome brother." _

As the two cats padded into camp the dark brown tabby tom heard a call. "Quill!" A small tortoiseshell she-cat ran to Quill and pushed her muzzle into his fur. "What's gotten your fur in a knot Robin?" Quill smiled at the small she-cat. "We're going to fight Bloodclan." Robin cried through his fur.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." Quill comforted Robin. Quill treated Robin like his little sister.

"But what is they try to kill me and Ivory again?" Robin looked up at him with wide and fearful eyes.

"They won't, not on my watch." Quill soothed Robin and licked her in between the ears. "Thank you Quill." She purred and bounded off.

_"Good job brother" Spirit padded towards her brother in the dream. "Spirit!" Quill grinned. "I have something to tell you," When Spirit glanced at her brother, his eyes still gleaming with playfulness Spirit frowned at him. "It's serious." The tortoiseshell sat down and wrapped her thick tail over her paws. "What?" Spirit's deep green gaze flickered "You shall not fight at claw-moon. Protect Robin Quill, for every feather can blow away in the wind."_

_ "What? Spirit wait!" Quill's wails were left unheard as the dream faded away._

"Nightclan." Luna's commanding voice beckoned everyone to High-ledge. "The time has been changed. We will attack tonight!"

"No! We cannot fight tonight!" Shadow stalked forward in front of the crowd of cats. "What?" Luna narrowed her eyes at Shadow. "Why not?" Shadow met her leader's gaze without flinching. "You must preform the deputy ceremony."

Gasps rang around the crowd "Shadow," Flame started to pad towards her littermate but Shadow growled warningly at her sister. "Very well. We shall attack at half-moon." Luna's icy blue eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"Come with me." Luna led Shadow out of camp.

"Wow! Shadow, what nerve she has!" Robin meowed to Quill. "I know right," Quill rose to his paws. "Well anyway, we should get to sleep. Half moon will be here before you know it."

"I don't want to fight though, Quill." Robin turned her wide green eyes to the older tom. "I know Robin, I know." Quill licked Robin on the head comfortingly. "If it makes you feel better i'll stay with you until you go to sleep." Robin smiled sweetly at him. "Yes please."

_-Later that night- _

"You must protect her Quill." Ivory glared at Quill with suck intensity he was afraid his pelt would light on fire. "I will Ivory, calm down. I would risk my life for her."

"You better." Ivory looked away. "Promise me Quill." Quill flicked his ears at her "I promise." He replied almost instantly.

"Quill, Luna wishes to see you." Flame padded up to her apprentice.

"Of course," Quill nodded good-bye at Ivory and padded back towards the small tunnel which led to Luna's den.

"You wished to see me?" Luna turned to him. "Yes, now prepare yourself for what iIm about to say. I will keep this brief so listen hard." Quill tensed, dropping into a slight crouch.

"I need you to go to Bloodclan, join them, spy on them, make friends with them, then report back to me." Luna said in a rush.

"What?"

**Me: Sorry! Power outage! **

**Quill: Well at least she has a chapter. **

**Me: Summer is coming soon, but until then this might be my last chapter!**

**Spirit: And when do you get out?**

**Me: June 11th, now Review!**


	14. Scourge

**Me: Heyhey fellow readers! It's actually Scourge's chapter right now!**

**Scourge**

"What?" Scourge glared at his daughter. "I said Nightclan declared war on us." Shard replied. "Why?" The small black tom's voice filled with rage. "Because, Flicker and I were out hunting and we were attacked by Nightclan. It turns out that Ember was the deputy of Nightclan." Shard proceeded to tell Scourge about the battle.

"Shard. I am very disappointed in you." Scourge glanced up from the grey and black she-cat. "Bone! Start a battle-training system. Every cat shall learn, even the kits. We will attack Nightclan at full moon."

Bone nodded and beckoned a few cats to him and then padded out of the den. "Shard and Flicker. Meet me in my den." Shard and Flicker exchanged glances and they padded into Scourge's den.

Scourge was about ready to claw both of their throats out but then Fang let out a warning yowl. "What is it Fang?" Scourge padded out of his den and noticed the small dark brown tabby tom next to the larger warrior.

"This tom, named Quill, wishes to join Bloodclan." Scourge looked at the small tom. He saw long legs, good for running and tree climbing, long claws, short fur, and a desire to prove himself. "Very well."

"Shatter. Go get Bone and his group." Shatter nodded and the apprentice bounded out of camp. Scourge stood atop a large stone and waited patiently.

Bone's group padded into camp. "This tom wishes to join Bloodclan. Since we are at war with Nightclan we need more fighters, and so I have decided to let the tom join." Quill looked up into his icy blue eyes without flinching. Scourge murmured quietly to him "Do you wish to keep your name?" Quill nodded.

"From this moment on this tom will be known as Quill!" Scourge yowled loudly. "Quill! Quill! Quill!" The clan chanted politely.

_-Several moons before-_

_ "From this moment of this tom will be known as Hawk!" Scourge yowled loudly. "Hawk! Hawk! Hawk!" The clan chanted, welcoming the light brown tabby tom into their ranks. This was Bone's only son._

_-This is just going to be about Hawk's time in Blood clan-_

_ "Hawwwwk!" Wings looked adoringly up at him. "Can we go hunting?" The white she-cat begged. "Isn't that up to your mentor though?" Wings sighed. "But Snipe is so boring! Why can't you be my mentor!" Little did they know that Snipe was standing right behind them. "Ahem." _

_ "Wings, don't you have a punishment to preform?" Hawk teased the little white she-cat. This was a few moons after they had insulted Snipe and all of a sudden Hawk was hating Wings. "Why are you all of a sudden such a meanie!" Wings pushed Hawk roughly._

_ " are hereby exiled from Bloodclan." Hawk glared up at Scourge, hatred burning in his amber eyes. "You will regret that choice. All of you will regret it!" Hawk laughed maniacally._

"Quill your mentor will be Bone." The young tom turned, his eyes gleaming as the large black and white tom stepped forward to touch noses with him. "

"Meeting dismissed."

_"Why, Hawk?" Bone looked sadly at his son. "Why would you kill a innocent she-kit?" Hawk glared at his father. They were in the forest a few miles away from Thunderclan territory. At Hawk's paws was a small shredded bundle of black and white fur. _

_ "They will all feel my pain, every single cat, everyone!" Hawk's amber eyes sparkled with insanity. "She was just the start!" _

_ Scourge crouched in the bushes, watching the family scene play out. Scourge flicked one ear and started to slink away when he heard a mad and anguished yowl which made him crouch inside the bush again._

_ "You traitor! You're no son of mine!"_

"Try again."

"No."

"No."

"Quill!"

"Really?"

Bone glared at the young cat with disdain. "What is it with your fighting style! Use brute force, leaping all over the place will get you nowhere!"

Personally, Scourge disagreed. Quill was smart to use his speed and agility to confuse the bigger cat. "No Bone, he has the right idea. He is small, not big enough to use brute force."

Bone let out a low growl at Scourge and Scourge felt a spark of annoyance in him. He used to be the most feared cat in the alleys but now he felt like he was just a piece of chicken ready to be eaten.

"All cats gather!" Scourge yowled, and he waited impatiently for all the cats in the camp to gather.

"I believe that you all have been doubting my strength but." With a quick flick of his paw and caught Soot in the neck and easily broke it. Red blood coated his claws and Soot's eyes became glassy and cloudy.

"No! Soot!" Claw ran over to Soot, his tail bristling with shock. He buried his nose into his sister's fur, wailing silently into her death cold fur.

_Blood covered Scourge's claws like a fur coat. Hawk had just tried to kill his mate, Moomshine, her belly heavy with kits. He had openly attacked Bloodclan with no plan at all._

"I don't want any rebellions. I am still in charge." Scourge snarled in an icy voice. Just then it started to pour down rain.

Scourge glanced over at Quill. Suddenly Scourge saw a light brown tabby tom with malice in his amber eyes, his claws unsheathed, ready to kill. Scourge shook his head and there stood Quill again, his innocent blue eyes twinkling.

He saw Shard pad over to Quill. "Welcome to Bloodclan Quill, I'll show you around. Scourge flicked his ears, he had a very bad feeling about this new cat.

**Me: Surprise! I have a chapter for you now. And to answer a few questions,**

**This is the last chapter to send in any Nightclan cats. I am updating the allegiances soon.**

**I am not a dark forest supporter in any way.**

**Robin is a very important part of this story, at least that's what Im planning.**

**Also, do you think 25 chapters is a good amount of chapters to end the book with? **

**That's all I have to say now, so review!**


	15. Thunder

**Welcome back.**

**Thunder**

Thunder watched Quill through narrowed eyes. "Shard. Do you trust this newcomer?" He asked the grey and black she-cat. "Yes." Shard replied.

"Why? Is it not a coincidence that he shows up right after we declared war on Nightclan? He could be a spy for all we know." Thunder flicked his ears when he noticed Quill's icy gaze in his fur. His glare almost reminded Thunder of Scourge and Shard when they were mad.

"Stop suspecting him, we barely even know him." Shard stood up. "Well I have to go. See you around Thunder." Thunder nodded.

The golden tabby padded over to the younger cat. "Quill, I believe that Bone wants us to go hunting." Quill flicked his ear and nodded. "Okay, where?" Thunder replied "In Windclan territory." He watched Quill's eyes and reaction carefully, for all he knew Quill could be a clan cat. But Quill just shrugged "Sounds good."

Once they got into Windclan territory they started to hunt. Thunder stalked a robin carefully but right before he could jump Quill ran out, scaring the robin off.

"Don't kill that!" The light brown tabby tom yowled at him. "You scared off my prey!" Thunder growled, "Why shouldn't I kill it? It's fair meat. Unless you favor Windclan." Thunder snarled.

"What? I don't favor anybody." Quill responded frowning. "Then why did you scare off prey in Windclan territory?" Thunder asked him, narrowing his amber eyes into slits.

"I-" The younger cat was cut off when a large black tom tackled him. "Windclan, attack!" He yowled, nipping harshly at Quill's ears. Suddenly a large patrol of cats came running over the moor. Thunder quickly noted that there were only four cats along with the tom attacking Quill. Thunder unsheathed his claws preparing for a fight.

_Quill's POV_

The light brown tabby tom sank his teeth into the black tom's forepaw. It was twisted and obviously tender. "Reow!" The black tom tipped his head back in pain, revealing his open neck. In a desperate attempt to get the tom off him Quill sank his teeth into the black tom's neck.

"No! Deadfoot!" A small tabby tom yowled and charged at Quill. Fast as a snake Quill dropped Deadfoot and dodged. But as the light brown tabby tom glanced back at the black tom he realized that he was dead.

"You killed him!" In a mad rage the little cat charged at Quill again. "I'm sorry for this." Quill charged the little cat and rammed into him, sending him sliding across the ground. Easily, the older tom pinned him to the ground. Quill glanced at Thunder, battling two large cats, obviously older and more skilled then him. "Stop!" Quill yowled at then.

Instantly the three cats stopped fighting and looked over the light brown tabby tom. "If you don't surrender then I will kill this cat, just like I did the one over there!" The two Windclan cats yowled and ran over to the black cat with the twisted paw. "Deadfoot!" One of the cats moaned, lost in a world of grief.

"You murderer!" The other cat yowled, and unsheathed his claws, obviously preparing to leap at him. "But, if you do attack me I will kill this cat." Quill dug his claws into the little cat's throat, and a bead of blood streamed out. "Mudclaw! Please!" The white she-cat he had pinned down wailed as Quill dug his claws in harder.

"Fine." Mudclaw sheathed his claws, his tail lashing. Quill grinned "Wise choice." And stepped off the white she-cat. "Thunder, let's go."

_Back at camp in Thunder's POV_

"Are you sure you're okay Thunder?" Shatter asked Thunder for the fourth time. "Yes I'm sure Shatter." Thunder purred. He licked Shatter on the head affectionately. "They didn't land a scratch on me."

Shatter frowned "You two against four skilled Windclan cats? The odds weren't exactly in your favor." The silver she-cat meowed. "Well there's a confidence boost." Thunder growled sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Thunder," Shard padded over to the large golden tom. "Storm wants to check you over for wounds." Thunder nodded, "Right, I'll be right there."

Thunder padded into the medicine cats den, scanning the den for a grey pelt. "Good, you're here Thunder." The grey medicine cat padded out from behind a large stack of leaves. "I don't smell any blood on you so you should be okay, but just let me check you over, then you can go."

Thunder flicked his ear "The only main wound is on my forepaw." The large tom held out his left forepaw for Storm to see. "I'll have to put some herbs on it, stay here."

Once Storm had finished with the poultices she waved him out of the den. "Just don't reopen your forepaw!" Storm meowed to him. "Right!" Thunder called back.

"Shard, please!" Thunder pricked his ears as he heard Lion's mew. "Shard, I love you! Don't leave me like this!" Thunder dropped into a crouch and crept forward. "No Lion. I tried to give you comfort when you needed it, and you threw me away like dirt. You went to Death instead." Shard snarled.

"Shard, why can't we just go back to the way we used to be? My leg is almost healed, I'll be training again before long!" Lion pleaded. "Back to the way we used to be? No, never." Shard turned around and stalked off. "Shard!" Lion wailed after her.

"You lost her." Thunder emerged from around the corner and padded over to Lion. "Why?" Lion mewed, his ears flattened like a confused and lost kitten. Thunder felt a stab of pity for the tom. "She felt the same pain as you when you broke your leg. She cared for you." Thunder told him.

"It's too late now." Lion stood up and walked away, his tail dragging in the mud.

Thunder trotted into the apprentice's den, his ears twitching. He curled up in his nest and a large dark wave claimed him.

_"Thunder!" Shatter screamed as she was pulled away from him, an invisible force separating the two litter-mates. "Shatter!" Thunder yowled, his claws swiping at the slippery stone underneath him, struggling for a paw-hold as he started to slip. _

_ "Shatter!" Thunder yowled again, as he felt his claws tear and suddenly he was falling into an icy abyss, where he saw two icy green eyes in the darkness, and suddenly a horrible pain in his chest. "Shatter!" Thunder screeched,_

"Thunder, Thunder wake up!" Thunder shot to his paws, his forehead banging painfully against Quill's chin. "Ow..." Quill recoiled and rubbed his chin ruefully with his forepaw. "Watch it, I know your were having a bad dream but Scourge called a meeting." Thunder nodded and padded out into the glaring sunlight.

"I have a few ceremonies to preform." Scourge meowed in a quiet voice. "Thunder, Lion, and Claw step forward." Thunder stepped forward, in between Claw and Lion. "I have talked with your mentors and they have decided that you all are ready for your warrior ceremonies. I hereby announce all three of you full warriors." Thunder frowned, these weren't the correct words for the ceremony.

"Claw! Thunder! Lion!" A few cats called, but they quickly stopped when no one joined in. "I am sorry for your rushed ceremonies, but there is a announcement." Scourge apologized to the young cats.

"In four days time we will attack Nightclan! We have got word that they will try to attack us tonight, and we will be ready. This will be the deciding battle! The victory is for Bloodclan cats!" Scourge lifted his voice to a yowl, and a few cats started to cheer "Bloodclan! Bloodclan! Bloodclan!" Soon enough all the cats had joined in and Scourge looked down proudly at his cats.

Thunder glanced over at Quill and noticed he wasn't cheering. "What's up Quill?" Thunder scooted over to the brown tom. "It's just, I'm worried about the battle. Do you think we really will win?" Quill fretted, his eyes aimed at the sky. "I'm sure we will win, Quill." Thunder assured the young tom. Thunder resumed his cheering.

**Alright guys, longest chapter I've written so far I believe. The next chapter will be a Nightclan chapter, and Robin will be starring! :D Shard and Lion broke up, touche. Don't worry, those two will find their own loves later. Also prepare for some epic QuillXIvory. I updated the allegiances, you might want to check it out. Any questions or comments, I have open ears!**


	16. Ivory

**Aha! Welcome back. Thanks for all your reviews, really appreciated. I'm afraid there's been a change of plans. Ivory will be starring in this chapter, though. And now i'll be starting to reply to a few of my all favorite reviewers! **

**Lunaclaw1: Just wait until the final battle, when Quill ***** ← Spoiler. Shard and Lion miiiiiight get back together, but we'll just have to see how the story goes. IvoryXQuill. My favo couple.**

**Bookworm45669: Thanks, what type of phone?**

**Ivory**

"And dodge and kick and, good job Ivory!" Blade complimented his apprentice. Ivory shook her fur, shaking sand from it. "Better then even I could have done." Alpha praised the young tsilver she-cat. "Thank you." Ivory purred.

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that!" A ginger apprentice meowed, looking at Robin with wide eyes. "Stop the flattery guys! It was just lucky." Ivory told them, her eyes twinkling.

"You deserve it though." Ivory replied, her long silver tail swishing. "Quill would've said the same thing if he were here." Robin flicked her ears. "True,"

"I think that's enough for today, you all can get some prey and have a rest." Alpha told the three apprentices. "Great!" The ginger apprentice bounded off and then paused, beckoning at the two sisters. "Come on slowpokes!" She grinned. "We're coming Red!"

_ Several Moons Before from Ivory's point of view_

"Slash you will train Red." Luna flicked her tail and the two cats touched noses. "Well, Red." Robin padded over to the newly apprenticed cat. "Slash is a good mentor, I'm sure he will train you well." Robin mewed to Red.

"Thanks Robin! One day I'll be as good as Quill!" Robin glanced at the dark brown tabby tom, talking Flame. "He isn't that good." Ivory sniffed, slightly jealous of the attention Quill was getting.

"Hey guys, Flame wanted to ask if we could take Red on a tour of the territory, all of the mentors are going to discuss something." Quill meowed. "Oh sure, that'd be fine." Robin answered the tom before Ivory could reply with a snappy retort.

_Slightly later that day_

"I bet you wouldn't catch that fish!" Ivory dared Quill, pointing at a large trout in the water. "Uh," Quill frowned at the river, his ears flicking. "Ha! I bet you can't even swim!" Red joined in on the teasing, her tail waving. "I don't think that's a good idea." Robin meowed, frowning. "Oh lighten up Robin! The river isn't even deep!" Ivory nudged her sister playfully.

"I'll do it." Quill hesitated. "Hurry up!" Ivory gave Quill a large shove, forcing him face down into the water. "Hey!" Quill sputtered as he struggled for a grip. His claws slashed through the water, scrambling to find the sandy bottom. "Help!" Quill yowled as he struggled to keep his head above the water.

On the shore it looked to Ivory that Quill was just faking it. "Stop acting Quill!" She yowled. "I know you missed the fish, you can come back now!" Red added.

"I-" Quill started, but before he could finish his head dipped underneath the water. "Quill?" Robin peered into the water anxiously while Ivory paced the shore impatiently. "He's not coming up." Red meowed, and Ivory could hear a tinge of fear.

"Guys! Help!" Ivory's head snapped to the side and saw Quill being swept down stream by the current. "We're coming!" Robin yowled and tore down the beach with Ivory and Red hot on his heels.

"He's heading straight towards Cliff Falls!" Ivory yowled, her fur bristling with fear. Nobody could fall and survive. That was how Red's brother, Thorn, died.

"Help! Anyone!" Red yowled loudly into the forest, hoping to find a patrol, full of warriors that could save Quill.

"Red!" Alpha's voice yowled in response. "Hurry!" She screeched and within heartbeats Alpha and Blade bounded onto the beach.

"Quill!" Blade gasped and dove into the the river, his paws thrumming strongly in the water, slowly making his way to the small scrap of fur in the rushing water.

White bubbles foamed around them, and soon everyone lost view of them. Alpha crouched on the beach, his tail lashing anxiously.

"I see them!" Ivory reported as she saw Blade's dusty brown head poke through the water. "I've got him!" Blade yowled through Quill's scruff and he started to lug the apprentice back to shore. Alpha padded out into the shallows and helped pull the tom to shore.

Blade had gotten the tom just in time, they were a few foxlengths away from flying over the deadly waterfall.

"Get Breeze!" Alpha snapped at Robin, but the black she-cat came bounding out of woods. "Already here," She panted. "I heard all the commotion and came to see what it was all about. I'm glad I came." Breeze pressed her paws to Quill's chest.

Ivory looked at the sodden body of Quill, and her fur bristled "He isn't breathing!" Ivory yowled. Ivory turned away and hid her face in her paws as Breeze rapidly started to massage Quill's chest.

Ivory padded over to Quill. "Wake up." She growled. The white she-cat's eyes glittered. "Wake up." She snarled at the unconscious tom again. "Ivory?" Robin tried to comfort her sister but Ivory gave her a warning glare. "WAKE UP!" Ivory yowled into Quill's ears and slowly the tom opened his sky-blue eyes.

"Heh, hey Ivory. Did I oversleep?" He whispered quietly, reaching up to lick Ivory's cheek. Then he started to rapidly cough up water. Breeze smiled "Good Quill, just keep coughing. It will get the water out of your system."

Finally Breeze announced that Quill would be fine after a few days of rest. "Let's get you home." Alpha said to the brown tom, carefully picking him up by the scruff and carrying him back to camp. All the way back Ivory replayed the scene where Quill had licker her cheek.

_Several weeks later, still Ivory's point of view_

Ivory sat next to Quill, basking in the moonlight. They were outside of camp in a field called The Meadow. Many flowers and pretty birds lived in this meadow, which made it a nice place for the elders to be and mates to be with each other.

"Ivory." Quill turned to the silver she-cat, his sky blue eyes reflecting the silver of the moon. "I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I know we will be warriors soon, the assessments are coming. But as you know, I will be leaving to spy on Bloodclan in a few days. I will not get my warrior rank, I might even die."

Ivory opened her mouth to say something but Quill interrupted. "Just hear me out, ever since the accident at the river we've started to spend more time together. Every moment I spend with you is the new most happiest moment of my life. I, I love you Ivory." Quill finished.

Ivory looked at Quill, loving every of this moment. The way his ears twitched, the way the moonlight shone in his fur, and the loving echo in the back of Quill's eyes.

"I love you to Quill." She breathed.

_ Two days after Quill left. (The present)_

"I welcome you, as full warriors of Nightclan." Luna meowed loudly, her clear voice ringing around the cave.

"Ivory! Robin! Ivory! Robin!" The clan chanted. Ivory felt a pang of sadness, Quill should be standing next to her, his eyes gleaming with happiness as the clan cheered his name to.

"I miss Quill." Ivory sighed, turning to her sister. "I do too." Robin agreed, her tail drooping slightly.

"Oh man! I can't believe your already warriors!" Red rushed over to them, her tail waving wildly. "We're still friends, right?" The dark ginger she-cat looked at the two littermates. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Robin replied, frowning. "Oh, I just saw how Rain used to be friends with Lightning when he was still an apprentice but then they broke up." Red meowed, glancing at the rainy-blue speckled she-cat and the ginger tom.

"Well that's not going to happen to us." Robin declared. "Yeah." Ivory echoed. "Good." Red seemed satisfied as she walked away.

_Later_

"Just a few more days until the battle." Robin meowed. "I wonder if Quill is liking Bloodclan." Red wondered. "What?" Ivory's head snapped over to Red. "I mean, Quill has been hanging out with Bloodclan for a few days, there's a possibility that he's starting to become loyal to Bloodclan. He could betray Nightclan." Red explained.

Without warning Ivory pounced on the smaller she-cat, growling. "Don't say that about him! We would not betray anyone, not me, not you, not Luna, not Nightclan! Now get that out of your head immediately." Ivory snarled, digging unsheathed claws into Red's shoulders.

"Ivory!" Robin made to shove Ivory off but quickly retreated when she saw Ivory's stony glare. "Stay out of this sister." Ivory growled.

Without another word Ivory stood up and padded away, her pelt getting swallowed up by the shadows of the forest.

**Ivory seems a little protective of Quill in the last few paragraphs. **

**QuillXIvory = *Fangirl squeal* Aww yeah!**

**Also just a little heads up**

**This story might end a little early, if so I will have 25 chapters, with maybe short scenes, history, anything you might want. There will be an epilogue, and I'm planning a sequel! **

**Finally, I need you to choose your favorite Bloodclan character, and you favorite Nightclan character for special reasons that involve the final battle. You can say it in your reviews or in a poll I'm creating. You must answer before, (I'l let you know in the chapter before the thing I need your favorite characters for) happens. So my hands are really really tired right now! :D**


	17. Breeze

**Welcome back, quick thanks to Lunaclaw1 and Bookworm456 who reviewed. I'm writing this chapter a little early so if I didn't respond to your review to the last chapter, I will reply to it in the next. Let's give Breeze a little shine, surprisingly. Also in the last chapter if you told me your favorite character's I need one of each clan, not two. Also pretty please try to respond to the poll. **

**Breeze**

**9 days away from the battle**

"Ambush! Ambush!" Breeze shot to her paws, her tail lashing and ran out of the den. "Who is it!?" Luna leapt from the leader's tunnel, her tail lashing with fear.

"It's just the night patrol." Night growled, ordering everyone to calm down. Stone crouched, shivering in fear. "Was it you who called the alarm?" Luna snarled at the small grey one-eyed she-cat. "Yes, and I'm sorry. But Alpha and his patrol snuck up on me!" Stone replied, her voice trembling.

"Really? But we approached from the front, I bet even a mouse could see us!" Slash meowed, his tail flicking. "Is it true, Alpha?" Luna turned to her trusted senior warrior. "Slash was on your patrol, is his words true?" Luna asked. "Yes it is my leader." Alpha replied firmly, glancing sympathetically at the cowering grey she-cat.

"You will be punished." Luna said in a low growl and pounced on the she-cat. Breeze flinched and looked away as Stone's blood instantly soaked the cold stone floor. "I will take your other eye!" Luna's loud yowl rang clearly around the cavern and Stone's agonized screech soon followed it.

"Luna, stop." Night commanded his mate. The crazed leader's claws tore mercilessly through the poor young she-cat. "Stop!" Night meowed more urgently and tackled the silver leader off the grey she-cat.

"Breeze!" Rain yowled and Breeze bounded over to the wounded she-cat. True to her words, Luna had torn out Stone's other eye. "I'm sorry Stone. You're now blind." Breeze announced and all the cats in the surrounding area gasped.

"Breeze," Stone gasped, "Can't, breathe!" The black she-cat instantly started to get Stone to swallow some herbs, and when she couldn't swallow Breeze stood up. "I can't do anything, she will die in a few moments." Breeze stepped back respectively, allowing Stone's mate to charge at the dyeing she-cat.

"Please, Stone," A large golden tom named Lucky begged her. "Don't leave me alone." Stone opened her mouth and rasped something that sounded slightly like "We will meet again in Starclan." She breathed her final breaths and stood still. "No! Stone, no!" Lucky tipped his head back and yowled a bone-chilling yowl, full of grief and loss.

"She was expecting my kits." He breathed, and everybody in the cave had to strain to hear his words. "What?" An echo of shock ran around the clan. Breeze felt a wave of rage wash over her, and a red mist clouded her vision.

"It was an accident. She was just growing use to having only one eye, she makes one accident, and you kill her!? She was expecting Lucky's kits!" Breeze snarled at Luna, her tail lashing with rage. "Luna!" Night took a step back from the silver she-cat, his eyes full of horror.

"Drive her out! Blind her! Exile her!" Soon all of Nightclan were screamed and yowling threats at Luna.

Luna's head snapped up, her wild blue eyes gleaming with insanity. "I will leave but it is your loss! Don't come crying back to me when you lose to war!" She yowled, and tore through the tunnel and out of sight.

"We need a new leader." Breeze announced, her anger ebbing away. "Everybody just rest for now." Breeze ordered as everyone padded to their dens.

In Nightclan the rules were different from the original clans. The deputy did not become leader after the leader died, left, or retired. Normally the medicine cat would decide a new leader, or Starclan would send them a sign or a dream. As Breeze closed her eyes she prayed, "Please Starclan. Show me the right cat to lead this clan."

_ The black medicine cat stood in an beautiful forest. "Breeze." A voice whispered and Breeze spun around, coming face to face with a small tortoiseshell. "Robin?" Breeze frowned._

_ "No, I am not Robin. My name is Spirit." The tortoiseshell replied, smiling. "I have never met you before." Breeze meowed and Spirit nodded. "I am Quill's sister. I died at birth." She told the black she-cat._

_ "But there is little time to talk. The deciding battle will happen in nine days. I know that you need a leader ever since Luna went rouge." Spirit meowed, and waved her tail. "Leader of his siblings, leader of his family, and leader of Nightclan." Spirit flicked her tail and nodded at a misty image of a large howling silver and black spotted wolf, his narrowed muzzle tilted to the moon._

_ In the wolf's eye a bright golden glow appeared, and Spirit's voice whispered softly into her ear "Given a name for a leader, you know who." Suddenly the wolf disappeared replaced with a large cat._

_ "Alpha." Breeze breathed._

"Breeze? Wake up you have to tell the can who the leader is now." Blade's husky voice sounded in her ear. "I'm coming Blade." Breeze replied, and she felt no doubt as she climbed up onto high-ledge and announced clearly to the awaiting cats "The new leader of Nightclan will be Alpha."

The clan went dead silent, as Alpha slowly rose to his paws. "I will gladly accept the position of leader. I promise I will lead my clan to victory!" Alpha promised, his golden eyes gleaming.

"Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!" The clan chanted, instantly supporting the strong tom. "Good choice." Blade whispered to Breeze, and padded away to congratulate the new leader.

_At moonhigh that night_

"It is time that I appoint a new deputy of Nightclan. Night will be the new deputy of Nightclan." Breeze could tell that the clan approved of this choice as the clan cheered Night's name, most of them nodding their heads at Alpha's choice.

"Alpha, Night, I must speak with you." Breeze beckoned the two toms over to her den. "What is it?" Alpha asked the black medicine cat. "Alpha, you must get your nine lives at the Moontree." Both of the high-ranked cats nodded. "Also, Luna only has two lives left. I am not sure that Alpha will receive two lives, since Luna is still alive. The Starclan cat that told me to make Alpha leader was a young she-kit named Spirit. She said that Luna had gone rogue."

Night nodded wisely "I know that when Darkstar left the clan he still had three lives left, and Luna got all nine of hers." Alpha flicked his ears at the black deputy "Nothing has changed, but Luna chose not get the suffix 'star' in her name.I will choose to get the suffix at the end of mine, and from your information Night, I am sure I will get my nine lives freely." Breeze nodded, "Wise deduction."

"Let's go Alpha." Breeze stood up and gathered some traveling herbs. "Here, eat these before we go to the Moontree." Alpha nodded and gulped down the herbs. "Night, your in charge when I'm gone." The black tom nodded and left the den.

_At the Moontree (Alpha's POV)_

Alpha rested his nose against the roots of the glowing tree and closed his eyes. The soothing smell of an open meadow soon reached his nose and he opened his eyes. There in front of him stood the ranks of Starclan.

"Welcome Alpha. We have been expecting you." The Starclan cats seemed to say together. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" They asked him. "Yes." Came Alpha's strong reply.

A large silver tabby tom stepped forward. "My name is Silverhawk, once a deputy of Moonclan. With this life I give you courage. When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward. Not back" Silverhawk touched his nose agony blazed through Alpha. He flinched, digging his claws into the ground, but then it disappeared, and a new rush of energy flowed through him. Alpha opened his eyes again.

Silverhawk took a step back and a new cat stepped forward. "Stone?" Alpha's eyes widened as the grey she-cat nodded. Her sparkling blue eyes were there again, her long flowing tail waved. "With this life I give you justice." Alpha felt no pain in this life, just certainty.

Stone stepped back and alpha looked up, and saw no one. Then he looked down. He saw a small tortoiseshell kit, with green eye full of wisdom. "My name is Spirit. You will not know me but I am Quill's sister. With this life I give you hope. Never lose sight of it." As the she-kit touched his muzzle he felt like he was running through a dark forest, following a small golden ball of light, showing him the way.

The kit bounded back into the ranks of starry cats as a new cat padded to him. "My name is Hawkfire, I am your uncle." The brown tabby tom meowed. "With this life I give you trust." Alpha felt the peace of a wide blue sky, flowing into him.

A beautiful speckled she-cat stepped forward. "My name is Skye. I was once Skydream, but was killed by Bloodclan. With this life I give you patience." Skye touched his muzzle and Alpha flicked his ears. This life had a few ounces of pain, but it soon faded away.

He looked into the ranks of Starclan and he saw a large cat step forward, his large paws thudding loudly against the ground. "Father." Alpha breathed, his heart glowing with delight. "Yes my son, with this life I give you love." Alpha expected this life to be calm, but instead he felt a large amount of pain, for a mother would give her life for its kit.

Through the night Alpha received three more lives. A cat named Alphaheart, (the cat he was named after) gave him compassion. A cat named Fern (His friend who had died by a flood that Nightclan had experienced when he was a kit) gave him humility.

Finally a large black cat with two white forepaws padded forward. Alpha could sense his aura of power and authority, and he fought to dip his head at the large black tom. "I am Darkstar, I was the leader of Moonclan before it fell." He meowed in a deep voice. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it well to guide your clan to victory."

Once the subtle pain had faded away Darkstar lifted his head. "You have been given nine lives, and from this moment on you will be known as Alphastar!" Alphastar's golden eyes gleamed. Starclan cheered his name. "Alphastar! Alphastar! Alphastar!"

Suddenly the meadow faded away, replaced with the deep forest, the border between Bloodclan and Nightclan. The moon was high, and battle cries and agonized screeches tore through the air, and Alphastar flinched.

"Blood will battle the Night. Its is like fire and water, or air and ground. The sides are equal in balance, but even the smallest Shard can tip the balance of war." Then Alpha woke up.

**Yes I used Crookedstar's Promise for the nine lives. I literally went over and opened the book, you get it. I think I have just destined Shard for a horrible fate. Also, the final count down is happening! If you noticed at the top, it says 'nine days away from battle' this is actually happening folks! It will be big, and I still need your favorite characters! Currently the top two winners are, I haven't decided yet! Anyway I'm pretty sure favorite characters will change. Please use the poll, please. Thank you and good night everybody.**


	18. Claw

**Annnd good morning everyone! I know I know, I just randomly decided to say good night and good morning. It's actually right before I need to get some sleep, but anyway. You have actually never seen Claw in action except for the Battle House and Soot's death. So, enjoy!**

**Claw**

**8 days from battle**

_"Soot, don't leave me!" The brown speckled tom crouched over his dying sister, begging for her to live. "I'm sorry C-claw." Soot stuttered, her chest heaving as she fought for air. "Promise, promise me..." Soot couldn't finish but Claw read her eyes. "I promise, sister. I promise." The black and white she-cat's flanks rose for the last time, and finally her usually bright emerald green eyes glazed over._

Claw shot to his paws, instinctively glancing over to the nest beside, looking for Soot, but he found no one. The speckled tom sighed, and padded outside of the den to watch the sunrise. Here in the city the sunrise was normally drowned out by city lights, and Claw sighed.

"I know you miss your sister." Claw jumped and snapped his head over to his right. There stood Quill, his blue eyes shimmering with sympathy. "Both of my sisters died when they were young, and my parents casted me out. I know how you feel." Quill meowed, sitting down next to the brown speckled tom.

"No you don't, no one will." Claw meowed mournfully, turning his gaze back to the dimmed sunrise. "I know you feel grief, revenge, sadness, and you wish you could've died instead of them." Claw glanced back at the young tom. He was young, younger then him, and yet he had the wisdom of a leader.

"If anyone asks where I am tell them I'm out hunting." Quill stood up, and padded out of camp.

"Enjoying the sunset?" Claw flicked his ears at the small black and white tom. "As much as I can." Claw replied. "I know what you mean, maybe one day I can take you to Windclan's hunting grounds, and we can watch the real sunrise and sunset." Flicker smiled at his idea. "That's be nice." Claw mused.

"Well, anyway, guess what!" Flicker waved his tail wildly. "What?" Claw replied, boosted by Flicker's good mood. "Shatter and I are mates now!" Claw flicked his ears. He hadn't realized that all of them were so close to becoming full warriors. "Shard heard from Scourge that we will become warriors all at the same time." The young tom clarified.

"Good for you Flicker." Claw purred. "Thank you," Flicker grinned and padded back inside the apprentice's den.

Claw stood up "I guess I need to go find Quill." He meowed to himself, and padded out of camp, following the young brown tabby tom's scent.

Claw pricked his ears when he heard voices, and he slipped into a stealthy crouch and padded towards the voices. "What? Luna's gone?" Quill's shocked voice sounded through the trees.

"Yes, she killed Stone, it turns out that Stone was carrying Goldenstone's kits, and Alphastar exiled her." A female's voice confirmed. "Luna killed Stone! That's horrible, and I suppose Alpha s the new leader?" He heard the she-cat meow "Yes." Quill asked her she-cat again "Who's Goldenstone?" "Lucky." Came the she-cats response. "Who's the deputy?" Quill asked. "Night." Finally Claw could see the two cats. He saw Quill and another dark ginger she-cat.

"Didn't Night go with his mate?" Quill asked. "No, he is a loyal Nightclan cat." The she-cat replied. "Also, we are all getting warrior names. Luna just decided to be a rogue clan but Alphastar doesn't want that. So I'm now Redfire, Ivory is Ivoryheart, and Robin is Robinfeather." Quill smiled, "So you all get your warrior names." Redfire nodded "You should get one soon."

"Quill, Alphastar wants you to come back." Quill's ears flattened in surprise. "What?" Redfire's tail lashed excitedly "I said, your coming back home!" Quill frowned "Is he sure? I mean, I have everyone's trust in Bloodclan and everything." Redfire frowned. "You sound like you don't want to go home." She meowed. "I do, but, just tell Alphastar to wait. I'll report back to him when I'm ready."

Redfire flicked her ears "If you say so Quill, but Ivoryheart is going to drive us all mad if you stay away any longer." Quill purred affectionately. "Of course, I'll stay safe Redfire." The ginger she-cat nodded and bounded away into the forest.

"Quill?" Claw padded out of his hiding place. "Claw!" Quill spun around, his eyes full of shock and guilt. "What were you doing with that cat?" Claw asked him, accusingly. "She-, I-," Quill looked around for signs of other cats. "It's just me." Claw flicked his ears.

"Promise me, promise me you will keep what I'm about to tell you a secret." Quill meowed suddenly, turning to looked pleadingly at Claw, his sky-blue eyes reminding him of Soot before she died. "I promise." Claw meowed.

"I was part of Nightclan, but then the leader at that time, Luna, sent me to spy on Bloodclan. Se, recently Bloodclan had killed Ember. Our deputy. That's when she declared war." Claw nodded, his head whirling.

"I never reported back to Luna, and what Redfire tells me is that she went haywire on Stone and killed her. Then she was exiled because Stone was carrying Lucky's kits." Claw's ears flicked, he had already heard this in the conversation earlier. "I heard you talking earlier." Claw meowed. "Oh, then you already know the details." Quill sighed and looked at his paws.

"Are you going to tell Bloodclan?" The light brown tabby tom asked, nervously. "No." Claw responded immediately. "What?" Quill's head instantly snapped back up. "I'm not going to tell the clan, because I believe, I think, I-" Claw frowned. Why had he disagreed to tell the clan? "Just, I won't." Claw finished lamely. "Thank you." Quill padded forward, purring gratefully and then headed back into the forest, towards camp.

_At sunset at camp_

"I believe I have a ceremony to preform. Shard, Thunder, Claw, Death, Lion, Shatter, Flicker, Cinder, and Quill step forward." Scourge yowled loudly. All of the nine cats stepped forward.

"Your mentor's and I have decided to make you all warriors at once, we need all the warriors we got when the big battle comes. And so I now welcome you as full warriors of Bloodclan." Scourge meowed.

"Wait!" All the cats gasped and Scourge and Bone narrowed his eyes. Claw looked around to see who had spoken. It was Quill. "I have something to confess to all of you." Claw's eyes widened.

As Quill explained his mission and how he was a Nightclanner, he saw the clan's reactions turn to fear, disgust, rage, hurt, betrayal, Claw looked at the sky.

"Grr, drive him out!" Bone snarled loudly, and his threat was carried up by all the clan. Most of the newly made warriors looked horrified, and Quill ducked his head. Scourge unsheathed his long, reinforced claws. "Quill, I always had a bad feeling about you." Scourge growled.

Quill's blue gaze was strong and defiant, and without a word he bounded out of camp, swift as a rabbit. "No! After him! Don't let that traitor get away!" Bone screeched.

Claw sped past all of the other cats, easily catching up with Quill. "Hey!" Claw shouted, his lungs burning as he caught up with the younger tom. "Why'd ya do it?" He asked him

"I can't stand, lying to everyone, I'm not a loyal warrior to Bloodclan." Quill whispered, his tail tucked sadly in between his hind legs.

Suddenly Bone burst into view. "Look! Claw's with the traitor!" Claw's head snapped over to the black and white deputy. "I'll flay you!" Bone yowled and launched himself at Claw. "Meowr!" the brown speckled tom leapt to the side, nimbly dodging and Quill yowled "Let's go!" And he bounded back into the forest, with Claw hot on his heels.

"I think we lost him," Claw panted, slowing to a stop. "Yes, I think so." Quill agreed, sitting. "We are a little ways away from the Moon Meadow." Quill reported, after surveying the area they were resting in. "Good, lead the way." Claw rose to his paws, following Quill.

"Woah," Claw was lost for words as he padded into the beautiful field, full of flowers and little songbirds. "Yeah, it's pretty isn't it?" Quill sighed, "I missed this place."

Suddenly full of energy and excitement Quill leapt across the field "Hurry Claw! We're almost in camp!" Claw grinned and started to cross the field then stopped. "Hey, what's wrong?" Quill paused and turned to look at the older cat. "What if, what if your clan doesn't like me? Or accept me? I mean, I used to be Bloodclan." Claw meowed, full of doubt.

"Don't worry, as long as you stay with me you'll be fine." Quill assured him. "If your sure," Claw flicked his tail nervously as they padded into a large cave.

"Quill! It's Quill everybody!" Redfire leapt to her paws, her ginger tail lashing with glee. "Quill?" A white she-cat poked her head out from a tunnel, her ears twitching. "Please don't let this be another prank, Redfire." She growled. "Ivory! I mean, Ivoryheart!" Quill screeched, and bounded to the white she-cat. "Oh my Starclan! Quill!"

Claw looked away from the couple. "Who's that, a Bloodclan spy?" Redfire growled aggressively at him. "Oh no, he's my friend." Quill padded back over to Claw. "He escaped with me." Quill told the younger red she-cat.

"Escaped?" A large silver spotted tom stepped towards them, his tail flicking from side to side.

"Yeah," Quill went on to tell the whole story, not leaving a single detail out. The brown speckled tom was impressed with his honesty. "Interesting," The large tom meowed. "I believe you only did what was best, and I respect that."

Quill dipped his head "Thank you Alphastar." Alphastar smiled, "I believe we have a warrior ceremony to preform." Quill grinned, but glanced over at Claw. "This is my friend, Claw. He wishes to join this clan." Quill meowed. "If it is okay," Claw added.

"Of course it is okay," Alphastar assured him. "We always need young cats." Claw smiled.

"Since I see we already have everyone gathered here I will preform a warrior ceremony for these two young cats. Quill, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, follow the ways of Starclan, and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Alphastar asked them.

"I do." Quill nearly screeched in excitement.

Alphastar purred in amusement, "Then from this moment on you will be known as Quillstorm. Nightclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Quillstorm! Quillstorm!" The clan cheered supportively.

"Now, Claw. Since you have not learned the warrior code or seen our ways you will be a apprentice in this clan. From this moment on, until this cat recieves his warrior name, he will be known as Clawpaw."

"Clawpaw! Clawpaw!" Quillstorm led the cheer and soon everyone joined in. Clawpaw dipped his head at the golden-eyed leader.

"Your mentor will be, Nightflash." Clawpaw went over to the black and white tom. "Touch noses." Quillstorm whispered, and Clawpaw did as he said and touched noses with Nightflash.

"Meeting dismissed."

**Aww Quillstorm can never lie. He's so honest, I have great plans for him. Also, a spoiler alert! If you don't want to read this don't read, though read anyway because it is important.**

** I needed your favorite characters for a sacrifice during the final battle. But then I realized, if I destroyed your favorite characters there would be flames! So, just say the characters that you would be okay with them dying. And no, it cannot be an evil cat. Luna, Scourge, Bone, etc. is out of the sacrifice category.**

** ShatterXFlicker, they will be in a bonus scene at the end of the book. I think. **

** Everybody feels so sorry for Clawpaw, his history is really sad. That will also be a bonus scene hopefully.**

** But now, review!**


	19. Bone II

**Due to reader's demands, Clawpaw's name has been changed to Birchpaw. Just letting you know. Now read this chapter from Bone's point of view to find out a little more about an evil plot.**

**Bone**

**7 days from battle**

"Only seven more days until we strike." The black and white tom meowed, his tail flicking with anticipation. "Yes, my dear Bone." A silver she-cat turned to face Bone. "I have asked you to bring some of your followers, are they here?"

Bone dipped his head "Yes, Luna. Shall I introduce you to them?" Luna's blue eyes gleamed "of course."

Bone led the silver she-cat to a line of Bloodclan cats, all of them standing with their tails erect. Luna padded up and down the line, observing all of the cats muscles, claws, will-power, finally she stopped at one golden tom.

"His name is Lion." Bone replied. "A strong one, isn't he." Lion's amber eyes glowed defiantly. "How did you get recruited Lion?" She asked him in a smooth voice. "I came here for love. Bone said he would spare the cat I loved." Luna tipped her head back in laughter and delight "Oh, what a dedicated mate!" The silver she-cat dropped her head again "We will make sure your mater is never touched." She promised in her soft voice.

Finally Luna paused. "I am satisfied with your work Bone. Now all of you, you will train here and be stronger and better then you were and are now. You will have the power to defend the ones you love from danger. Yes, I am proud to have you all supporting me." Luna turned to Bone and whispered "Have you seen, him yet?" Bone shook his head. "Not yet. He is as late as always." Luna sighed.

"I'm here!" A tom bounded towards Luna, his tail waving. "Sorry I'm late, we were almost discovered by someone, but we silenced him." Bone observed his blood-stained claws and suppressed a small shiver. "Good, Cedarfang." Luna smiled, "You are forgiven." Cedarfang dipped his head "Always an honor Bone." The black and white tom dipped his head back at the fellow commander.

"Now who have you brought?" The silver leader asked the tabby tom. "Shall I introduce them as their old names or their names now?" Luna thought for a moment then replied "Both." Cedarfang nodded.

"I have brought six cats, I have more but the cat we ran into sent a few back." Cedarfang padded in front of the six Nightclan cats.

"Red, Redfire. Main skills hunting and tracking."

"Lightning, Lightfire. Main skills fighting and speed."

"Swift, Swiftpaw. Main skills fighting and persuasion."

"Slash, Slashfang. Main skills fighting and brute force."

"Rain, Rainfall. Main skills hunting and stealth."

"Leopard, Leopardpaw. Main skills tree-climbing and swimming."

Luna looked at the bunch of cats with approval. "Good job Cedarfang. Now get all these cats training, You Bone and I have much to discuss." Cedarfang nodded. "Of course."

_Sunset that night. (They came together at around 5:00 PM in human time)_

_ "_Who have we promised not to kill?" Luna asked the fellow two commanders. "Shard, Robinfeather, Ivoryheart, Tigerpaw, Shatter, Thunder, and Fang." Bone replied. "Good. Cedarfang, who is the deputy and leader of Nightclan now?" Cedarfang flicked his ears "Alpha and Night. Now Alphastar and Nightflash." Luna nodded. "Now, I'm about to tell you something that you must not repeat to anyone." Bone nodded.

"A few cats in Nightclan think that I have only two lives left. But they are wrong. I have five left." Cedarfang's ears shot up in surprise. "Since you two are my second in commanders I have jobs for you two to do. Bone, you must kill Storm. And Cedarfang, you must kill Breeze." Cedarfang meowed "She's Breezefur now." Luna nodded. Bone frowned "The medicine cats? Why?" Luna swiped at him, catching him in the cheek.

"Think about it mouse-brain! Without a healer they will be vulnerable!" Cedarfang replied, catching onto the idea. "What about the leaders?" Luna shook her head. "No, I will kill them myself when the time comes." The two commanders nodded. "Now, go help with the training. I have to think right now."

_At moon-high that night_

"You all have done well tonight. Remember, this is a secret." Luna praised the assembled cats. "Now, before you go, I must ask, what have you learned tonight?" When no cat spoke Luna encouraged them "Don't be shy."

"No mercy." Came a quiet meow rom the crowd. "Who said that?" Luna asked, her eyes sparkling. "I did." A young ember grey tom stepped forward. ""Ah, Swiftpaw. I agree, no mercy with your enemies. In the battle it is kill or be killed."

"Never turn your back on an enemy!" Swiftpaw's sister, Leopardpaw stepped forward, adding on.

"Always aim for the eyes!" A tom, Blood, yowled. Soon all the cats were yowling, and Luna smiled. "Yes yes, good! Keep learning. I am very proud, everyone is dismissed." As the cats left the clearing Bone heard several comments.

"That was great, we should go again!" Bone recognized the ginger she-cat as Redfire, a Nightclanner. "Yeah, they teach us moves!" Swiftpaw swiped the air for emphasis, grinning."

Bone stopped listening and padded to his silver leader. "I will kill Storm tonight. It will look like an accident." Cedarfang nodded. "Same for Breezefur. I promise you, Luna, we will be ready when the time comes." Luna nodded and dismissed them with a flick of her tail.

_Laaaater that night_

"Storm, I must show you something." Bone called into the medicine cat's den, urgently. "What is it Bone?" The grey she-cat poked her head out. "I have seen something that I think you should know. The twolegs are involved." Storm nodded and followed Bone out of camp.

"Now where is this thong you must show me?" Storm asked after a while of walking. "Over around that corner." Bone meowed, and Storm, unknowingly walked right into a huge angry dog. Storm let out a wild screech as the dog sank its teeth into Storm's neck, and shook her like prey.

"Bone! Help me!" Storm yowled, swiping the air in vain trying to get free. "Not today Storm." Bone snarled, watching the grey she-cat finally grow limp in the dog's jaws.

"Mission accomplished Luna." Bone hissed and then walked away.

_Meanwhile in Nightclan's camp_

"Psst, Breezefur." Cedarfang crouched in front of Breezefur's den. "What is it Cedarfang? And why are we whispering?" The black she-cat poked her head out of the den. "I found some type of herbs I need to show you." Breezefur frowned "Why can't you show it to me in the morning?" Cedarfang hissed "Because a Bloodclan cat might take it, the herbs are near the border." Breezefur nodded knowingly. "Right, let's go."

As they left camp sharp sky blue eyes noticed them leaving and followed them.

"We are almost at the border." Breezefur meowed, stopping. "Yes, we are here." Cedarfang paused, slowly unsheathing his claws. "What is it Cedarfang? Do you sense anythin-" Suddenly the brown tom pounced on her, but the black she-cat had quick reflexes and drove her claws into his flank. "You traitor!" In a flash a brown tabby tom had tackled Cedarfang off.

"Quillstorm!" Cedarfang snarled and sank his teeth into his forepaw, tearing the flesh. "Reow!" Quillstorm reared, wrenching his paw out of the tom's grip, unknowingly exposing himself. "Got you, you little rat!" Cedarfang snarled and sank his teeth into Quillstorm's neck, but a force yanked him away.

He spun around, facing Breezefur his hackles raised. "Why Cedarfang?" Breezefur's eyes darkened. "For justice." He replied then lunged and sank his teeth into her neck, aiming for the artery. He knew his success immediately as he tasted the warm metallic sense of blood. Cedarfang hurled the black she-cat into a tree, and Quillstorm charged at Cedarfang again. "Breezefur!"

After some mad fighting he finally had the younger tom pinned underneath his long claws. "I believe you would make a good hostage." Cedarfang purred silkily, then hit the tom hard in the head knocking him out.

**Wow, epic betrayals. Also, I was wondering, could cats tie up other cats? XD I mean like I know that humans do, but can cats like, tie up and gag another cat? Maybe the could get a choke collar on him since some are Bloodclan but, hmm. Anyway Quillstorm is heading into some trouble. I love surprise villain POV. Plot twist, not a big one. Actually none, but I am open for suggestions! Also, a sequel is slowly weaseling its way into my mind, featuring the one and only, hopefully, Ivoryheart and Quillstorm's kits! :P I hope. If Quillstorm doesn't die first. But enough spoilers, review! **


	20. Birchpaw

**Sorry for the hold up but I've been doing things lately, like having VACATION! I've been working to make a loooong chapter for you guys! Be happy!**

**Urgh I keep forgetting people's eye colors, so sorry if I keep changing them around.**

**So there's a change of plans. There's gonna be over 25 chapters because, of this chapter, and the battle miiiight take a little longer then I planned.**

**Birchpaw**

**Night of the Seventh Day**

A brown speckled tom crouched in the darkness, stalking a squirrel. "Breezefur!" He heard a yowl off into the distance. As the squirrel ran off Birchpaw straightened up. He had been out night hunting, and now he bounded towards where the yowl had come from.

Birchpaw sneakily leapt into a tree, leaping from branch to branch to cut time. "I believe you would make a good hostage." The brown speckled tom heard Cedarfang's evil purr. Finally Cedarfang came into view, and he narrowed his eyes. Breezefur was laying on the ground, obviously knocked out, though Birchpaw couldn't see the back medicine cat breathing. He snapped his gaze back to the brown tabby tom and saw him dragging his friend away.

"Oh no you don't." Birchpaw snarled and bounded like a squirrel across the branches, towards Cedarfang.

Birchpaw soon got into position, crouching carefully in a tree in front of Cedarfang. "Luna!" Cedarfang called. "Luna!" He called again.

Birchpaw leapt from his hiding place, his long claws unsheathed. "Birchpaw?" Cedarfang's surprised yowl sounded through the trees as the brown speckled tom landed on his back. "You traitor!" Birchpaw hissed, sinking his teeth into Cedarfang's neck. The brown tabby tom writhed, rolling onto the ground but he couldn't shake the younger tom off. The two cats fought like a lion and a tiger but in the end Birchpaw, with what he thought was luck from Starclan, had Cedarfang in a death grip.

"No!" Cedarfang's gurgled cry reached Birchpaw's ears. "I won't die to you, rat!" Birchpaw's eyes narrowed and with a swift bite he ended it.

Birchpaw stood, letting Cedarfang's body drop to the ground. He saw the light die from the traitor's eyes, and the brown speckled tom shook his fur, blood dripping like a river from his chin. "Birchpaw?" Quillstorm groaned as he woke up. "I'm here." Birchpaw meowed, not taking his eyes off of the cat he had just killed.

"Where's Breezefur?" Quillstorm asked, and Birchpaw frowned "Back there." Quillstorm nodded, and started to pad back. "Come on." Quillstorm beckoned the younger tom with him. "He was a traitor, don't feel bad."

"Right." Birchpaw replied, and then followed his friend.

"Is she dead?" Birchpaw asked Quillstorm, peering over his shoulder to look at the medicine cat. "I, I think so." The brown tabby tom's body trembled slightly, and Birchpaw reached forward to touch Breezefur's fur. It was cold, and Birchpaw knew she really was dead. She had the scent that Sootpaw had, when he buried her.

"I tried to protect her." Quillstorm growled at himself. "He trains with Luna." Birchpaw realized. "We have to tell Alphastar! Come on Quillstorm, let's go back to camp." Quillstorm nodded, leaning down to pick up the black she-cat and they ran back to camp.

_Back at camp_

Shocked yowls and horrified looks instantly sounded from the clan as they padded back into camp. "We were about to send a search party to look for-" Nightflash began to lecture them, but then he saw Breezefur. "Breezefur?" Nightflash turned and narrowed his eyes at Birchpaw. "Did you-" He started to snarl but Quillstorm interrupted "No, it wasn't him. It was Cedarfang." Instantly gasps filled the room again, and Birchpaw flicked his torn ear.

"He was a traitor." Birchpaw announced. "He was with Luna." Quillstorm added. "I always had a bad feeling about him as soon as Luna brought him in." Alphastar meowed, then flicked his tail "Where is his body?" Quillstorm replied "In the forest." Nightflash nodded "Just where he belongs, rotting away in the forest." Alphastar narrowed his eyes, "I need to think by myself. I'll be back by dawn." Alphastar padded out of camp.

"Who's going to be our medicine cat now?" Redfire asked, her tail waving.

"We'll have to wait, for a sign from Starclan." Nightflash replied, though Birchpaw could hear doubt in his voice.

"Everybody try and get back to sleep." The black and white tom ordered, and the clan dispersed back into their dens.

"_Birchpaw."_

_ "Birchpaw."_

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Birchpaw."_

_"I'm here." _

_ "Good." A black and white she-cat padded out of the shadows towards the brown speckled tom._

_ "I must tell you something." Birchpaw's eyes snapped up, burning with curiosity. "Soot," He breathed. "Yes, I believe your clan is in need." _

_ The young tom nodded, breathing in his sister's sweet scent. "Breezefur is dead, she did not have an apprentice." Soot nodded. _

_ Without a word Soot dropped a colored feather in front of him. "I'm sorry I can't help you more. But you will know." _

_ "Wait! What do you-" Birchpaw started to call after her._

**6 Days Until Battle**

"I can't wait, I have to go on dawn patrol silly." Birchpaw woke up looking at Swiftpaw. "Right, right, sorry." Birchpaw meowed hastily.

Raising his eyebrow's Swiftpaw padded from the den.

Birchpaw glanced down at his nest, picking up the feather. "A robin's feather," He whispered. Then a flash of realization hit him. "Robinfeather! I have to tell Alphastar!" Birchpaw shot out of the apprentice's den and into the leader's tunnel. "Alphastar! Alphastar!" He called.

"What's got your tail in a knot Birchpaw?" The large wolf-like leader padded towards him. "I had a dream from Starclan last night." Alphastar's ears pricked. "Robinfeather is to be the new Nightclan medicine cat."

"This is very sudden Birchpaw. Are you sure?" Alphastar questioned him. "Yes, I'm sure!" Birchpaw assured him. "Let me go get her-" Alphastar began.

"Alphastar?" Robinfeather poked her head in. "I was just about to go get you, what is it Robinfeather?" The tortoiseshell she-cat glanced at Birchpaw before replying "I had a dream last night. Stoneheart visited me. She told me it was my destiny to be a medicine cat."

Birchpaw flicked his ears pointedly. "That's what Birchpaw here was telling me to. Apparently both of you had dreams, but before we tell the clans, Robinfeather. Are you sure about this?" The silver tom asked her.

"Yes." Robinfeather flicked her tail with anticipation. "Then I will call a clan meeting once the dawn patrol gets back."

"Look, here they come now." Birchpaw peered out of the tunnel just in time to see Bladestorm's dusty brown head appear in the entrance to camp. "Good. I'll call it now. Robinfeather, are you ready?" The tortoiseshell nodded.

"Let all cats, gather beneath high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Alpahstar called loudly, gathering the half-asleep clan in the cave. "Birchpaw and Robinfeather have received dreams from Starclan, and Starclan has said that Robinfeather is to become the next Nightclan medicine cat." Alphastar paused, letting his words settle in.

"I call upon Starclan to hear and bless this young cat. Robinfeather, do you promise to protect your clan, believe in Starclan, and uphold the medicine cat laws?" Robinfeather nodded, her green eyes sparkling. "I do."

"Then Nightclan welcomes you as our next medicine cat."

The clan cheered for Robinfeather, "Robinfeather! Robinfeather!" Birchpaw cheered with the clan. He supported Robinfeather, she had the calming gentle nature which would make her a good healer.

"My sister's a medicine cat, congrats!" Ivoryheart purred, and her words were quickly echoed by many other cats as they crowded the new medicine cat.

"Thank you."

**There we have it! Yes, I combined 2 days together, sorry that the 6th day is a shorter one. But I have a little treat for you! Down below is a snippet of the sequel I'm planning! :D Yes! But, if you want to save the spoiler that I'm about so show you, skip down and leave a review before closing your page! The title for the sequel is undecided, but anyway's, here it is!**

**Part of Chapter 1**

**Hailkit**

"Wake up, please?" Hailkit groaned and peeked open one eye. "No, mother said I could sleep in today." A paw prodded Hailkit. "But your going to miss the dawn patrol going out!" Hailkit growled and rolled over in her nest. "I don't want to see the dawn patrol go out, we saw it yesterday."

"Stormkit, let your sister sleep." Hailkit flicked her ear at the sound of her mother's voice. "Don't bother mom, I'm up now." Hailkit sighed and blinked open her eyes. "Yay! Let's go outside!" Stormkit grinned.

"Fine," Hailkit shook her head and followed her brother. Stormkit's dark grey tabby pelt shone silver in the growing sunlight as the sun slowly rose over the mountains.

"Seems like the someone's are up early." Hailkit spun around to face her father. "Quillstorm!" She yowled, delighted. "Dad!" Stormkit joined her, her brother's dark blue eyes twinkling.

"I thought Mom said you always slept in." Hailkit meowed, her tail waving. "Did she now?" Quillstorm's blue eyes gleamed. "What if I told you I was dawn hunting, and I brought you something?" Stormkit reared up onto his hindpaw's in excitement. "You did!?" Hailkit shoved her brother roughly. "Be quiet, or you'll wake up the entire camp!"

"Too late," A dusty brown cat appeared from the warrior's tunnel, his fur patchy from sleep. "Sorry Bladestorm," Quillstorm apologized. "It's alright Quillstorm. I suppose I'll just go out and do a little hunting."

Hailkit glanced pointedly at Stormkit, and her tabby brother ducked his head slightly.

"Fox! Fox!" Leafsplash tore through the cave entrance, her fur bristling. Immediately Alphastar dashed from his den "Where?"

"At eagle-rock! I was with Lightningrain, I had to get help while he fought the fox, we have to hurry!" Alphastar nodded, "Quillstorm. Get a battle patrol ready, now!" The brown deputy nodded, quickly yowling names of strong warriors. "Let's go!" The battle patrol charged out of camp.

Hailkit's blue and amber eyes gleamed. "Stormkit, ae you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stormkit grinned "Totally." Together they sneaked out of camp after the patrol, their black and dark grey pelts unseen by the clan.

**Yes, that was the beginning part of chapter 1 in the new books. Actually I do have a name planned out, but it's not official. **

…**. I'm going to call it There Is No Hail Without A Storm. There, you have it! Now review and make Yin and Yang happy!**


	21. Swiftpaw

**EVERYBODY IN THE HOUSE SAY AEOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Swiftpaw**

**5 Days Until Battle**

"I really don't think we should keep coming here." Swiftpaw flicked his ears. "Don't be silly Leopardpaw." The dark grey tabby apprentice rolled his golden eyes.

"Really, sister. Remember we're doing this to become great warriors! Even greater then Dad." Leopardpaw nodded hesitantly. "I know, but Cedarfang died, and he was a commander." Swiftpaw nudged his sister "Don't be such a kitty-pet."

"Hurry up, you're going to be late for the meeting." Tigerpaw glanced back over his shoulder at his siblings. "Coming, coming." Swiftpaw meowed, his long tail swishing.

After a ways of walking in the dark forest they appeared into Battle-Field. "Luna!" Swiftpaw let out a yowl of welcome at the silver leader. "Swiftpaw, Leopardpaw, Tigerpaw." The tabby she-cat greeted the three cats. "Swiftpaw, may I talk with you? Leopardpaw, go find Bone. Tigerpaw go find Lion." Swiftpaw nodded and followed Luna as his siblings ran off.

"Come into my den." Luna invited the young cat into the rock structure. "Now, is it true that Cedarfang is dead?" Swiftpaw nodded. "Who killed him?" Swiftpaw replied "Quillstorm and Birchpaw." Luna's icy eyes narrowed "Is Breezefur dead?" Swiftpaw nodded again, his fur pricking uncomfortably.

"Listen, Swiftpaw. I need you to do me a favor. Go to Bloodclan. Become one of them. You will only have to be there until the battle begins." The dark grey tabby tom shot to his paws in shock. "But I still have Nightclan! What will Nightclan say?" Luna unsheathed her claws "We can pretend that you were captured. Redfire is a better liar then you think." Swiftpaw ducked his head. "Of course Luna."

"You have until tonight to get there. Now, gather as much information as you can. Now scram!" Stormpaw shot out of her den, his mind whirling. "I can't do it! I won't do it!" Swiftpaw charged through the dark forest, keeping to the shadows. _"I have to tell Alphastar!" _Swiftpaw charged into camp and straight into Alphastar's den, ignoring the night guard's indignant shriek.

He was running so fast that he nearly crashed into the spotted leader. "Woah, slow down." Alphastar's golden eyes gleamed in surprise. "I have, something important to tell you!" Swiftpaw panted.

"It's Luna! She's gathering followers," The grey apprentice went on to tell Alphastar the whole plot, to strike when the two clans were fighting, for Luna to take over the clans.

"This is very troubling." Alphastar began. Swiftpaw waited for him to continue. "You know that I will have to tell the clan." Swiftpaw nodded. "Very well."

Swiftpaw frowned "Is that it? Nothing else to say?" Alphastar glanced at the apprentice. "What else is there to say?" Swiftpaw thought before he replied "Shouldn't you be mad or something? I mean, we've been training with the evil cats." Alphastar shook his head "No, Swiftpaw. You didn't know they were evil. You have realized that. But I will have to talk with the clan. I will do it now." Swiftpaw nodded and padded out of the tunnel.

_Later that night after the clan meeting, Quillstorm's POV_

"You idiot!" Russet paws turned red with blood. "What have you done!?"

A long wail tore through camp. Quillstorm shot to his paws, immediately waking Ivoryheart. "Ivoryheart, wake up!" The silver she-cat shot open her fiery amber eyes. "That's Swiftpaw!" Quillstorm bounded out of the den, and out of camp towards the wail, Ivoryheart hot on his heels.

The wail sounded again, but this time sounding more like an pained screech. "Swiftpaw! Hold on, we're coming!" Quillstorm tore into a clearing, his sky blue eyes full of horror at what appeared in his gaze. "Luna." Quillstorm's eyes narrowed, quickly recovering from the shock.

In front of him, Swiftpaw lying on the ground, pinned down fiercely by Luna's claws. Swiftpaw's eyes were stretched wide with agony and fear, and claw marks and bites covered his entire body.

"Swiftpaw!" Ivoryheart dashed into the clearing, her hackles raised. "Ivoryheart, go get Alphastar. Now!" His mate turned tail and ran towards camp, yowling an alarm loudly.

"Why him, Luna? He's barely an apprentice." Quillstorm took a threatening step towards the silver she-cat. "My oh my, isn't it little runt Quillstorm." Luna snarled tauntingly. "Im just dealing with a traitor."

"Get your paws off him!" Quillstorm yowled and leapt at the silver she-cat. Luna easily batted him away, keeping a strong grip on Swiftpaw. As Quillstorm crouched to leap again, Luna held her claws over Swiftpaw's throat. "Don't try it."

Swiftpaw's tail lashed furiously, and he started to thrash wildly. "Stop it you little rat!" Luna hissed. Seeing Luna distracted was all Quillstorn needed. He charged at her like a bull, ramming into her and throwing her roughly into a tree.

Yet again Quillstorm found himself in a death battle, his claws flying at lightning speed, deflecting, dodging, striking, blood flew everywhere.

Then, it all happened in a heartbeat. It took the light brown tabby tom a minute to process what had happened in front of his eyes.

The memory of what had happened seconds before flashed through his mind, replaying it over and over again.

_Luna had him pinned finally. "No mercy this time." Quillstorm prepared himself, braced himself to feel Luna's teeth in his throat. But all of a sudden a fierce battle cry sounded above him, and the weight pressing him into the ground vanished. Winded, Quillstorm twisted his head to see what had happened. _

_ Swiftpaw was battling Luna, but it was painfully obvious to Quillstorm that his strength was depleting quickly, he was losing too much blood. "No one can defeat me! I am Luna!" All of a sudden with a sharp swipe Swiftpaw was thrown backwards, and when he hit the ground he didn't get up. "I would love to play with you some more, but I have to go." With that Luna ran off into the shadows, leaving Quillstorm standing in front of Swiftpaw's cold bdy._

"Q-Quillstorm?" A weak voice rasped below him. "Swiftpaw." His sky blue eyes shot down to the dying young cat in front of him. "Please, let me, ask you a favor." Quillstorm felt despair welling up in his heart, and his throat closed up with grief, but he managed to continue speaking "Anything." Swiftpaw's golden eyes bore pleadingly into his "Give me, a warrior name."

They hung there in silence, until Quillstorm began meowing "I call upon Starclan to watch over and bless this young cat. He has trained hard to learn your ways and the warrior code. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, protect your clan, and stay loyal to your leader even at the cost of your life?" Swiftpaw choked up a little blood before answering "I do."

Quillstorm felt his eyes watering "Then from this moment on Swiftpaw, you will be known as, Swiftheart. Nightclan welcomes your courage and quick-thinking." The dark grey tabby tom closed one eye. "Thank you." He whispered before closing his other eye. Then he lay still.

"Let Starclan welcome you, Swiftheart." Quillstorm breathed.

Quillstorm stood there, looking at the dead warrior's body in front of him. That's how the clan found him, later that night.

"Quillstorm?" Ivoryheart tore into the clearing, but stopped abruptly when she saw Swiftheart's body. "Was it Luna?" Quillstorm seemed to snap out of his grief and nodded.

"Oh Starclan, no." Alphastar leapt into the clearing, his fur bristling in shock. Ivoryheart pressed close to her mate, "I brought Alphastar, Leopardpaw, Nightflash, Bladestorm, and Goldenstone." Quillstorm had stopped listening again. "Swiftheart," He whispered.

"I gave him his warrior name before he died." The tabby tom explained when Alphastar shot him a questioning look. The leader nodded in understanding. "I see."

Leopardpaw tore into the clearing "No! No, no no!" The golden spotted she-cat tipped her head in a yowl of grief.

Nightflash padded forward, "We need to go back to camp. We can sit vigil for Swiftheart tonight." The black tom picked up the dead warrior by the scruff and they padded back to camp.

_Later that night_

"As you all know, Swiftheart was brutally murdered tonight by none other then Luna. She has been gathering followers from both clans, and is planning to strike when Nightclan and Bloodclan attack each other. But we all know that her plot will not work. Luna had ordered Swiftheart to spy on Bloodclan, but he had refused and told me about the plot. In revenge Luna came and killed him." Alphastar was telling the clan about Swiftheart's death. Yet Quillstorm still felt horribly responsible.

"Swiftheart's vigil is to be held now." The spotted leader finished and leapt down.

_ Meanwhile, in Luna's camp_

"You have removed him I believe?" A cold voice sounded from the shadows of Luna's den. "Of course," Luna assured the voice. "I hope you did not expect this to be easy."

"Of course not." Luna meowed. "We will need to attack both clans at once. Nightclan knows of our plot, so we will need to kill Alphastar and Nightflash. Once their leader's are dead they will be in chaos and they will be easy prey." Luna nodded "A great plan as always." She complimented.

"We will have to do the same with Bloodclan. You might not have known, but I have killed Bone and taken his place. Bone was killed, drowned in a river. But you know that I caused it." Luna supressed a shiver. "Yes, we hold great power." Suddenly dog teeth claws lashed out across Luna's face, nearly missing the eye "I have the power here. Do not speak like we are an equal!" Luna cowered in fear, her tail tucked in between her legs.

"Of course, I never meant to disobey your wishes!" She whimpered. "But, you are higher then our warriors. You are forgiven Luna." Luna straightened up slightly, tasting blood trickling into her mouth. "When we strike, I trust that our warriors will be ready?" Luna nodded.

"Of course." The sound of the voice stepped out of the shadows. Her grey and black pelt were dark, even in the moonlight. Luna was looking into the evil icy blue eyes of Shard.

**Dun dun dunnn, the main evil cat is revealed! Shard, the deputy of Bloodclan. Killer of Scourge, master of the evil forces. Superior even to Luna. I am on a good writing spree, so expect more chapters soon. Watch me jinx myself, oh well. Review!**


	22. Robinfeather & Raven

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, so now that we're getting down to the end of this book, you know how each chapter is a new point of view? Well now, for the next two or three chapters, (Depending on how many reviews) I will be accepting the point of views YOU want. Just leave it in a review below.**

**Today we have a split chapter, have of the chapter will be from Nightclan, and half of it will be from Bloodclan. **

**Oh yeah, in the last chapter I said that Shard was the killer of Scourge, I meant killer of Bone.**

**Now enjoy the chapter! **

**Robinfeather & Raven**

**4 Days Until Battle**

"Tansy for coughs, cobwebs for bleeding." Robinfeather looked through the neat herb storage muttering herb remedies underneath her breath. Breezefur and other dead medicine cats visited her in dreams, teaching her the ways of the medicine cats and herbs.

"Robinfeather?" The tortoiseshell she-cat spun around. "Oh, hello Alphastar." The spotted leader padded into her den and sat down, curling his long tail over his forepaws. "I am worried about this upcoming battle." As the compassionate medicine cat looked at her leader, she though she could detect some sadness and doubt.

"I know something else is bothering you, Alphastar." Alphastar glanced up, his golden eyes dark. "Nightflash wishes to retire to the elders den." Robinfeather pricked her ears. This was a surprise to her. The black tom was so loyal and so dedicated that Robinfeather hadn't noticed how many grey hairs on his muzzle he had. "It is his choice," She began.

"Yes, of course. But I am in indecision about who will be the next deputy." Robinfeather nodded, deep in thought. "You are the leader, surely you must have some thoughts about who could be a good deputy." Alphastar nodded "Yes, Lightningrain, Bladestorm, or Quillstorm."

"Alphastar, Lightningrain and Quillstorm have never had an apprentice before." The silver leader nodded "Bladestorm then." The green-eyed she-cat flicked her ears. Bladestorm was a relatively young warrior. He had mentored Ivoryheart, and he's very popular in the clan. "Bladestorm is a good choice."

Alphastar nodded "I will make the announcement after Bladestorm gets back from patrol." Robinfeather flicked her tail in agreement.

"Their back already." Robinfeather commented, seeing Bladestrom's dusty brown head appear in the camp. "Already? Alright." Alphastar padded out of the den, and leapt onto High-ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High-ledge for a clan meeting!" As cats poked their heads out of dens, Nightflash padded up to stand underneath High-ledge.

"We are here to preform a ceremony, that I am glad to preform, for a certain warrior has earned it. Nightflash, is it your wish to be removed of your privileges as a warrior, release your rank as deputy, and to join the elders for the rest of your life?" Nightflash nodded "It is." Alphastar lifted his head "Then Nightclan welcomes you as an elder." The clan instantly cheered "Nightflash! Nightflash! Nightflash!"

Robinfeather could see looks of surprise and curiosity as Nightflash padded away from High-ledge, padding over to stand ear the elders den. Robinfeather felt a pang, the last elder of the clan had been Eclipse, Nightflash's and Stoneheart's mother. But she had passed away several seasons ago.

"I know that I must appoint a deputy before moon-high." Alphastar continued meowing, drawing back the attention of the cats were beginning to disperse. "But I know who the deputy of Nightclan is to be, and I wish to announce it now." He paused, letting the suspense spread through out the clan.

"The new deputy of Nightclan will be Bladestorm." There was another pause, allowing his words to settle in. Robinfeather frowned at the silence, thinking that the clan would not accept the dusty brown tom. But she was mistaken.

"Bladestorm! Bladestorm!" The cats shouted supportively and happily, and they rushed to congratulate the new deputy. Robinfeather glanced at Alphastar, and he met her gaze. They both nodded. They had made the right choice.

_Line break_

_ Meanwhile, at Bloodclan_

"Raven, why won't you play with me?" "Because I don't want to." Raven glared at her little brother, her tail flicking disdainfully. Blood trickled above her eye, where her mother had hit her. "Aw, you're no fun!" Raven growled "I don't care if I'm fun or not."

"Stop being mean to your brother Raven." Her mother's voice snarled behind her. "Sorry Moonshine." Raven growled. "Why are you always so ungrateful!" Moonshine huffed, turning away.

Raven and her brother, Heron, had been found out near the thunderpath by Bone. Bone had taken the two starving kits back to camp, and Moonshine, being the only queen, decided to take them in.

Raven sighed, beckoning Heron forward with her paw, "Alright Heron. What do you want to play?" But now Heron was worried. "Are you sure you're alright Raveny?" He asked, then frowned as blood from the scratch on her face dripped onto the ground. "You should go and see Lion."

The golden tabby, Lion. Raven's blue eyes filled with disgust again. "I don't want to see that golden rat." She muttered.

Lion had taken over medicine cat duties once Storm had died, him being the only one who even know any herbs. "Come on Raveny!" Heron pulled his older sister along with his paw towards Lion's den. "What is it?" Lion peeked his head out. "Oh, hello Heron and Raven. May I help you?" Before Raven could reply Heron meowed "Raveny has a scratch."

"Oh really? Let me take a look." Lion examined the scratch above her eye. "It should be fine, just let me put some medicine on it." Raven sighed, and sat down, waiting for the golden tabby to get the medicine out of the storage. After rubbing the medicine on the scratch he flicked his tail "You should be fine now."

Raven nodded and padded away, back to Heron. "You'll be alright now, right?" He questioned, his long brown tail flicking.

"Of course." Raven meowed, feeling a sudden surge of affection for her little brother.

Nearby watchers narrowed their eyes, or looked at the litter-mates with curiosity as they walked by.

Raven had black fur, with a single white fore-paw. She was the spitting image of Scourge, with her icy blue eyes. Of course, everyone knew she wasn't even related to him.

Heron was a light brown tabby tom, with deep emerald green eyes and a few black spots here and there.

The two siblings personalities were different to. Raven was icy, unforgiving, unmerciful, collected she-cat. Heron was a bright, bubbly, fun, happy-go-lucky tom. No one has seen Raven nice, and no one has seen Heron mean. It was like a the sun and the moon.

"Go get me a piece of fresh-kill, and make it quick." Moonshine ordered Raven, her claws unsheathed. "I'm not your servant." Raven hissed under her neath, padding to the fresh-kill pile. Raven glared at a crow on the pile, red mist filling her gaze again.

"Raveny, take a deep breath." Heron's innocent voice sounded from behind her, and slowly the red mist faded. "Right, I'm fine Heron." She picked up the crow, then turned around to face her brother. "I know." The light brown tabby kit smiled. Raven tried to smile back, but failed miserably. "I need to take this to Moonshine."

"This puny sparrow? That's all you brought me?" Moonshine hissed. "It's a crow, and it's the only thing left on the pile." Raven replied, keeping her tone smooth and icy. Her calm aura must have infuriated the white she-cat because she leapt to her paws, her claws unsheathed.

"Try it." Raven invited, her own claws slowly unsheathing. "Don't do it Raveny!" Heron screeched from behind her, but this time Raven didn't hear him.

"I've had enough of you!" Moonshine yowled, loud enough that the whole camp heard her. Raven looked cooly into her eyes, then turned away abruptly and padded away.

"That's it, Moonshine." A cold voice sounded almost right in Raven's ears and a paw extended, blocking Raven's way. "Scourge, I didn't mean," Scourge's meow was slightly heated this time "I heard everything. The whole camp heard everything. I will not tolerate this anymore. One last chance." Moonshine whimpered and nodded.

"Now, Raven, I would like to see you in my den." Raven glanced around the room, not looking at Heron. "Alright," She meowed, padding after the small leader.

"Raven, I have been observing you for the last couple of days. And I have admired you. You are more like me then anyone else that I have seen. Even my own daughter, Shard. I have a feeling you will follow in my paw-steps. Would you like to do that?" Raven pricked her ears. To become a leader? "Of course." Raven's eyes gleamed ambitiously and Scourge noticed that gleam in her icy blue eyes.

"You can. I will personally train you. You will become the next leader of Bloodclan." Raven nearly screeched in surprise and success but she didn't. "What about Shard?" Raven asked instead. "She will be, taken care of." The black tom assured her.

Raven unsheathed her long curved claws "I am ready."

**I try writing longer chapters, I really do. In the next book I will try try try to get longer chapters. **

**Some of the characters I am introducing are not important right now. They pay a bigger role in the next book, like Raven and Heron. Do y'all want an allegiances update? I can if you want, but it might take the update for the next chapter longer. **

**I felt I needed more Bloodclan action, but I really like Nightclan right now. **

**Lion is the medicine cat, he was forced into it by Scourge, since he spent a lot of time in the medicine cats den recovering from the accident at the Battle-house he learned some herbs.**

**Bladestorm is now the deputy, Nightflash is older then you would expect. **

**Please leave a review! (Especially if you want to help choose the POV of the next chapter)**


	23. Lion II

**Welcome back my fellow kitties.**

**It turns out that I might be moving to Atlanta soon! Second move in my life, it's pretty exciting. **

**I've had a bad cough for a few weeks now, and it's not going away, oh well.**

**Due to requests this chapter will be featuring Lion. Let's get on with it!**

**Lion II**

**3 Days Until Battle**

"Lion, I have something in my paw!" Lion sighed and turned around. "Again Heron? This is the third time this week you've been coming to me with something in your paw. You should play more carefully." Heron rolled his eyes and Lion could tell that his words had gone through one paw and out the other. Heron held out his forepaw.

Lion frowned when he saw a jagged piece of glass stuck in it. As he treated it Heron's sister, Raven padded into the den. "Heron, once you have your paw treated Moonshine wants us to come inside and get something to eat, it's past sun-high you know." Heron nodded.

"I don't want you to play hard today. Your paw could get permanently injured." The tone of Lion's voice must've made Heron pay attention. "Okay Lion." Heron mewed. "You're free to go now." Heron instantly bounded out of the den, and Lion noticed with amusement that he lifted his injured forepaw high off the ground, padding daintily to his litter-mate.

The golden tabby remembered when he was a little kit Heron's age.

_"Storm!" Death wailed in front of the medicine cats den. "Yes?" The black she-cat's tail was waving with urgency. "Lion has something stuck in his paw!" Storm's whiskers twitched "Alright let me see." _

_ Lion held his left fore-paw off the ground, his eyes watering. "Let me see this disaster." Storm meowed as she checked his paw. "It's just a little bit of plastic." She meowed, pulling it out of his pad swiftly. "Give it a good look and you'll be fine." The golden tabby nodded, licking his pad hesitantly._

Lion flicked his ears. That was a long time ago, before Shard was even kitted. Lion looked remorsefully at the grey and black she-cat. She was becoming more and more distant from him, ever since he had agreed to take on the role of being a medicine cat.

It wasn't his fault he had fallen through the floor when they were training. Shard was even leaving in the middle of the night, to who knows where. Lion's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling it wasn't good for the clan.

The large golden tabby glared at his throbbing leg with disgust. "You just had to break." He whispered.

"Don't look at me!" Heron cried across the clearing. "I'm not looking at you!" His sister's reply sounded back. "The rule's clearly define your not allowed to look at me! Now keep your eyes closed!" Raven's tail lashed. "What do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

Lion stifled a purr of amusement. Raven and Heron were the only kits in the clan, and they were about the only good and innocent things left. But still, Lion couldn't overlook how Raven's eyes gleamed with ambition, her long hooked claws unsheathed. He could almost see the blood running through her pelt already.

"Stop playing like a kit Raven. Your suppose to be the big sister, set a _real _good example for heron." Moonshine growled. "I am a kit!" Raven replied, incredulously. "Keep your muzzle shut." Moonshine hissed, and raked her claws across Raven's forehead, tearing open the wound that had just been added a few days before.

"Moonshine." Lion intervened, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped in front of Raven. The black she-kit crouched behind Lion, and Lion felt a surge of protectiveness.

"That was uncalled for." Lion snarled. "You're not a parent, how would you know what it's like to raise ungrateful kits." Moonshine hissed back, arching her back for emphasis. Lion's glare deepened. "I do have the right to tell Scourge." Moonshine rolled her eyes, her mouth curling in a bored fake smile.

"Of course, tell my love that I hurt kits. He would never believe you." Lion unsheathed his claws. "I can tell him that you were wasting perfectly good herbs, and worsening a scratch on a kit." Moonshine's blue eyes darkened. "Be my guest, try."

"He doesn't need to try. I've heard everything." A sharp cold voice sounded from behind both of them. "Scourge!" Moonshine's eyes glittered, "I was just telling the medicine cat here that," The black leader interrupted "I know what you were telling him. And I don't like it. Moonshine come to my den."

Lion watched, slowly relaxing as the silver she-cats pelt disappeared. "Now Raven, I need to get that scratch looked at." Raven nodded, her long tail flicking as they padded into his den.

After examining the re-opened wound he frowned. "What is it?" Heron asked, looking at Lion's expression worriedly. "Her eye is damaged." Raven's yowl instantly reached Lion with alarming loudness. "What!? You mean I might be going blind?"

Lion tried to soothe the she-kit "No no, I might be able to save your eye." Raven relaxed slightly, but Lion could tell she was still slightly scared about the prospect about living without being able to through one eye.

"Go back to the nursery now, but come back if your eye starts hurting again. But definitely come back in the morning." Lion meowed, after finishing the poultice on Raven's blue eye.

_"An eye of water and an eye of fire. One cannot exist without the other." _A faint voice echoed in Lion's ears, and the voice reminded him greatly of the dead medicine cat Storm.

As the sun grew small in the distance, and the moon's pale beam stretched across the empty clearing Lion heard Raven's voice. "It'll get better Heron. Lion can save my eye." Heron's worried mew was soft. "I don't want you to lose an eye! You need to see Raveny." Raven soothed her little brother lovingly, and Lion felt a pang of sadness.

Raven only showed signs of affection towards Heron, and most of the time Heron needed it. Lion was determined to find out the history of the two siblings, every cat should have a chance to meet their family, or at least know the truth.

The golden tabby shook his head, banishing the whirl-wind of thoughts from his mind. As soon as he curled up in his nest he felt a warm wave of darkness starting to overcome him and he welcomed it.

_"I'm sorry Ravenpaw, there's nothing I can do." A older version of him stood in front of an apprentice-aged black she-cat. "I'm so sorry." _

_ The vision faded soon replaced by another. "Haha, very funny Hailkit." Raven stood up, shaking a large amount of snow from her face, turning to glare at a black and white she-kit. "I'm sorry, but it really was funny." The kit who Lion assumed was Hailkit straightened up. "It's okay," Raven assured her, Raven's white whiskers twitching. _

_ Lion gasped as he saw a new scene. "Ravenpaw, you will now be known as Ravenfire." A large spotted silver tom stood atop a rock ledge, his golden eyes gleaming in pride. "Ravenfire! Hailstorm! Stormclaw!" The clan around him chanted the names of the three young cats standing underneath the leader. The scene was yet again replaced by a new one._

_ "No! Please Ravenfire, you can do this!" Stormclaw crouched, wailing at the kitting black queen in front of him. "Please, Herontalon's coming! Just hold on," Stormclaw begged Ravenfire, and Lion's eyes widened in horror. Ravenfire was kitting, and as a medicine cat Lion knew that it had gone wrong. Blood pooled around Ravenfire, and they were alone, deep in a forest. "Don't die!" Then the vision faded._

_ Lion was now standing beside a dark grey tabby tom, horrified at what he saw. The new scene was surely just a few minutes after the last vision. "I'm sorry Stormclaw, I hear the stars calling me." __An older version of Heron was standing over Ravenfire, his paws working furiously with herbs and medicines. "Take care of our kits." Not knowing what she was talking about, Lion looked around. Soon he spotted two little grey and black kits, one of the kit's mouth open in a long high-pitched wail when she couldn't find any milk. _

_ "No, don't give up! Please," Stormclaw's final plea was cut off by a flick of Raven's long tail. "Sh, don't despair. I will be with you always." Lion looked into Raven's eyes, making a quick note of her cloudy blue eye. And with those final sad words, her eyes closed forever. Stormclaw started to make a high keening sound, and Heron's eyes were wide with grief and shock._

_ "Herontalon," Stormclaw began. "Help me get the kits and Ravenfire home." Then Lion woke up._

"Ahh!" Lion yowled in alarm as he woke up staring into two pairs of eyes. "Hahaha!" Raven and Heron's loud laughter sounded in Lion's face as the golden tabby straightened up, shaking moss from his pelt. "Told you it would be worth it." Heron's eyes gleamed with triumph as he glanced at Raven. "I guess so."

As Lion looked at the little black she-kit he could almost hear Storm's voice in his ear _"I am sorry, but that is what she is destined for." _

**Yes, about the top author's note. We are moving, and it will take me a while to update another chapter. So please be thankful about this one.**

**Raven and Heron are quickly becoming some of my favorite characters, so this was sort of a quick sneak peek of the next book. I also gave the new medicine cat a little light here.**

**3 days until the battle, how exciting. The next chapter is probably going to be a Luna chapter, but that's just as long as someone doesn't suggest the next chapter POV first. **

**Also, Lion is the first Bloodclan medicine cat to believe in Starclan. And *Insert spoiler here*.**

**Please review, they are very much appreciated. Go subscribe to my- Oh wait this isn't youtube. **


	24. Luna II & Heron

**So before I say anything else I want to say that Raven is not evil. She may seem that way now but the epilogue/last chapter shows that she is not evil. She is just ambitious. **

**So two days before the final battle. I'm preparing for a giant massive battle. It's going to be fun.**

**I am moving, yay! I'm moving really soon, so exciting! Now on with the chapter. This chapter is taking place at dusk and night. This is more like the night of the 2nd day.**

**Luna II & Heron**

**2 Days Until Battle (Dusk)**

"And roll and slash. No no no, move your claws like this. You won't be fighting mice." Luna directed a russet she-cat. "Oh okay, I get it now." The russet tabby nodded and retried the move. "much better." Luna approved.

As the silver leader surveyed the clearing she felt a twinge of satisfaction and pride. She would have an entire army ready for Shard by the time they attacked. Lion had quit, along with Leopardpaw and Tigerpaw. Luna held no regret, they weren't very good fighters and weren't valuable to her.

"We have finally become Eclipseclan. We shall shed darkness where there was light." The cold meow that Luna still flinched to sounded to her left. "Yes, Eclipseclan will be ready when we strike," Luna was cut off. "I know, stop saying that. You're starting to sound repetitive." The silver tabby ducked her head. "Of course."

Shard lifted her head. "Let me call my clan together. Eclipseclan, gather beneath blood-stone for a clan meeting!"

As the clan gathered Luna padded down the rock she was on and merged with the cats. "You will no longer call me Shard. For I will be Eclipsestar tonight, leader of Eclipseclan. My father's father will grant me my nine lives. I must leave soon, when I leave Luna will be in charge. Meeting dismissed."

Luna shuddered, remembering the feeling of being stripped of her remaining 5 lives. "I must go prepare." The to-be Eclipsestar stalked into her den.

"Aim for the eyes."

"Claws are for wounds. Teeth are for killing."

"Haven't you mastered the death-grip yet?"

"You're suppose to keep your claws sheathed for training!"

"My clan seems puny and weak compared to Eclipseclan!"

"Maybe one day I can be leader."

Luna flicked her ears as she eavesdropped skillfully on different conversations littered across the battle-filled clearing.

The silver tabby padded up to two battling cats. Luna recognized them as Redfire and Glare. A small crowd was starting to gather over the quarreling cats, and Luna watched the intense battle, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"To the death! To the death! To the death!" Eclipseclan was cheering. "Aim for the throat Redfire!" Several cats called. "Don't let her swipe your paws out from under you Glare!" Another cat yowled. A few Nightclanner's looked at Luna expectantly to stop the fight but the silver tabby did nothing.

"Stop! You're going to kill me!" Glare screeched, pinned to the ground feeling Redfire's claws wrap around his throat. "Ack!" Glares eyes bulged, staring into Redfire's amber determined ones.

"You can let him go Redfire." Luna's cold meow echoed around the clearing and the russet tabby backed off.

"I am disappointed in your skills Glare. But it was a good fight. I believe that all of you are dismissed for the night. I will see you tomorrow night." The cats scattered, whispering and talking amongst themselves.

"I must leave now to go to the Shadow-Stone." Luna heard Shard announce from behind her. "And I wish for you to come with me. I have decided that the camp will be safe, no cat will be here. And I am determined to show you the power of darkness, that of which you could have never imagined." Luna nodded, her mind whirling.

"Come." Shard's cold voice cut into her thoughts. As the two she-cats padded along a long rocky path Luna's ears twitched at the uncomfortable silence.

"We are here now." Shard announced, stopping in front of a small cave entrance. Luna instantly felt darkness and evil overcome her as soon as she walked into the cave. It was wonderful, and Luna basked in the shadows.

"There is the Shadow-Stone. Source of all evil, come, rest your nose on it." Shard invited the silver she-cat. Luna pressed her nose against the stone she felt herself fall asleep.

_Luna opened her eyes finding herself in a deep dark forest. The mist was strong, and Luna suppressed shudders. She glanced to her left and saw Shard wide awake, her icy blue eyes scanning the dark forest in an anticipation._

_ "Welcome to the Dark Forest." A large spiky black tom padded out of the shadows. "My name is Thistleclaw. I will be giving you your first life." Luna, expecting Thistleclaw to press his muzzle against Shard's, was shocked to see the evil tom rake his claws across her chest. "With this strike I give you pride. Never lose sight of it, never let someone take it." The tom retreated into darkness only to be replaced by a small she-cat._

_ "I am Algernon." The she-cat's voice was high-pitched, almost like a kits. "With this strike I give you skill in combat. Only a coward fights with words." She raised her long hooked claws and brought it down upon Shard's flank. The only sign Shard gave of being hurt was a faint spark in her eyes._

_ "My name is Noah." A large night-black tom padded out of the darkness. The silver she-at was shocked to see how faded his pelt was, but then she realized who he was. "Noah," Luna breathed in awe. Noah was a known killer, the worst of the worst. He had slaughtered the original Thunderstar, under the clan name of Nightstrike. He was deputy of the time but he was killed by Lightningtail, Thunderstar's son. _

_ "With this strike I give you slyness. A fox is clever, plan out traps for your enemies, and create plots." Noah's claws were long and their tips seemed to sparkle even in the shadows. With a quick slash large claw marks appeared on Shard's other flank._

_ Soon the rest of the cats came and went. Shardwas covered in scratches, and finally the last life came._

_ "I am Eclipseshadow. I am the son of Noah, avenger of my father. With this strike I give you ruthlessness. Mercy is for the weak, in a battle it is kill or be killed." But when Eclipseshadow brought his claws down upon Shard the marks seemed to sink deep into her flesh and disappear. "I name you Eclipsestar, for you are Shard no more. You have been granted nine lives. You are Eclipsestar, first leader of Eclipseclan!" Then Luna woke up._

_ Later that night_

"I am Eclipsestar. And Luna, you are now my deputy. You will be Silvershadow, my deputy." The newly named Silvershadow dipped her head. "It is a pity that Bone and Cedarfang could not be here to witness this glorious day." Eclipsestar shook her head. "No, Bone is to rash and demanding. He would want leadership and had to be taken care of."

"Cedarfang, he is just a lost casualty in this war. Eclipseclan can thrive without him." Silvershadow frowned. The black and grey she-cat was acting like she had all of the cats in the world at her disposal.

Silvershadow just shook her head and sighed.

_Meanwhile at Bloodclan's camp (Heron's POV)_

"Ruthlessly murdered!" Heron paced. "She deserved it, Moonshine was asking for it." Raven's cold reply reached his ears. "Still, don't you think Scourge was a little harsh?" Raven shook her head. "Harsh and unmerciful is in his nature, gotta get used to it brother." Heron rolled his amber eyes.

The brown tabby tom sank his claws deep into the rough wooden floor beneath his paws. But before he could get anymore agitated Raven asked him "Want to hear the story about Mom and Dad again?"

When Heron was upset Raven would always tell him the story of their parents. Heron was young when they still lived with them that he didn't remember a thing about them. But Raven was slightly older then him and had distinct clear funny memories of them.

"Tell me about their appearances!" Heron insisted, sitting down curling his short tail around his forepaws. "Well, Dad was a big silver and black tom. He had black spots." Heron nodded, closing his eyes trying to imagine him. "And he had striking golden eyes! They would shine so brightly in the darkness." Heron purred. "Now Mom, well she was a tall light grey she-cat. She had bright blue eyes." Heron was listening to every word his sister said, planning to memorize it for the rest of his life.

"Our Mom's name was Ruby. I forget our Father's name, I think it was Ahpa, or maybe it was Alpha. I'm really not sure. But Ruby's brother, our uncle, lived with us. He was a black and white tom named Socks. He was nice, he loved you a lot." Heron had brief faded memories of a black and white tom, nice caring blue eyes.

"Our mother, was killed on a road. She was chasing this big fat juicy squirrel." Heron's eyes welled up slightly, and inched closer to Raven. "She was first teaching us how to hunt, remember? We tried to find our way back but then Lion found us." The light brown tabby tom nodded.

"One day we're going to find Socks and Dad." Heron whispered, burying his face into Raven's long black fur. "Go to sleep little brother." Heron obeyed his sister, curling up in his bed. "Good night Raven." "Good night Heron."

_ Heron found himself replaying the few memories he had. _

_ "Silly! Got yourself stuck in a bramble thicket again!" Little Heron, was scrambling against the thorns, wailing. "No! Stop laughing! It hurts, get me out of here Socks!" Socks stopped laughing, and pulled Heron out. "It's good your fur is so short, it's hard to get stuff stuck in it." Socks commented. The memory faded and was replaced._

_ "Look! Raven caught her first vole!" Heron boasted about his littermate to his Father. "Yes, I'm proud." Raven ducked her head. "It was team-effort." She insisted, purring. "Of course." Their Father smiled and lick them both. "When they grow up they'll be little Alpha's like you." The black and silver tom looked up, "Of course my love." The scene changed._

_ "My paw's stuck!" Raven wailed loudly, trying in vain to pull her hind-paw out of a small rabbit hole. Heron took one look at it and knew that he couldn't get her paw out alone. "Mom! Raven's stuck!" He called loudly. As Ruby padded up she quickly dug out Raven's paw. "Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?" Heron pranced around his mother while Raven gave her hind-paw a good cleaning. "When your older Heron." Ruby purred affectionately. Then the scene faded and he saw nothing but darkness._

_ Then Heron contented to a normal sleep._

**I did a little research on Warriors Wiki and found out that Firestar is Scourge's half brother, crazy right? But yes, Raven and Heron's parents are Alphastar and Ruby. That is why Raven looks like Scourge. Since Ruby is Scourge's sister the genes can easily be passed. I don't know how Heron ended up with a brown pelt, must've come from Alphastar's side of the family. **

**I'm glad I was able to get this chapter up! Good wishes to all, and leave a review down below! Thanks for all the support, and I'll be back soon with another chapter!**


	25. Alphastar

**Thanks for the reviews, I love y'alls support! **

**I always write better with music, in fact I'm listening to Eclipse by Minecraftuniverse right now. It has a nice tune, but back to the story. Let's all welcome an Alphastar chapter!**

**Alphastar**

**1 Day Until battle**

_"Ruby, no don't leave me!" Alpha crouched in front of his dead mate, his head tipped back in a wail. "Alpha! Raven and Heron are gone!" Socks ran towards his half-brother, his tail bristling with fear. "What!? We need to find them!" They scoured the twoleg-place in desperation. _

_ "Halt, you are in Bloodclan territory!" A large black and white tom stepped in front of the two cats. "No, we don't have time for this!" Alpha hissed, unsheathing his claws. "You have time for everything. Now scram!" Socks looked past the tom and saw Raven's black pelt. _

_ "Raven!" Socks screeched but then the Bloodclan tom leapt. Socks instantly flinched but instead the tom had launched himself at Alpha. "Ha, another death for Bone!" Bone shrieked in glee, sinking his claws into Alpha's neck. "Get the kits!" Alpha yowled at Socks, sinking his claws into Bone's forepaw. Bone reared up, loosening his grip of Alpha. _

_ "I've got Heron!" Socks screeched, turning away and running. "Get back here you little rat!" Bone howled in rage and leapt at Socks. Alpha's brother was dead before he hit the ground. "Your turn!" Bone turned to Alpha and sank his teeth into his neck, then the silver spotted tom blacked out. _

"Alphastar?" Bladestorm padded into his den. "Oh, yes?" Alphastar slowly sat up from his nest, flicking moss scraps from his ears. "I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but we have found a rouge in our territory. He says he wants to join us." The silver leader nodded, "Show me to him."

Bladestorm flicked his tail at a grey striped tom. He was more white then grey, with a long black streak running across his face. "What is your name?" Alphastar queried. "Bolt." Came the quick reply. "I wish to join your clan. There is a quaestio sapien Eclipseclan sunt contra ortum mane! Oportet te praeparare, veniet cito!" Alphastar frowned. "Wait what?" Bolt shook his head. "I mean there is a problem, Eclipseclan has risen! They are planning to attack early, you must prepare. They will be here soon."

"Bladestorm, you heard the cat. Hurry and wake everybody up. There will be a battle today." The dusty brown tom dashed off and he turned back to Bolt. "What were you speaking?" He asked in curiosity. "Latin, it's the language we speak where I come from." Alphastar nodded, noticing a faint accent in Bolt's voice.

"Well Bolt, I suppose you can join our clan. Or temporarily at least. I will announce you quickly to the clan. Most of the cats were already out of their dens, so Alphastar didn't feel the ned to call a clan meeting.

"We have a visitor. His name is Bolt, and Bolt has warned us that Eclipseclan, Luna's group, has decided to attack early. We need all paws right now, so I have decided to let Bolt stay." A cat cried out "But what if he's a spy for Eclipseclan!" Bolt narrowed his eyes "Te ridiculam cattus! Nihil volo ut noceat te vellem elit. Si vis scire, quid tibi vis faciam. Ne dicas ego Lunam, sed rutrum velit sum, tu scientiam et artes exercere armis." Most of the clan frowned like Alphastar had done the first time.

"He is speaking latin. He says that he is willing to help and he has never heard of Luna. But he can help fight and share his knowledge with us." Bolt glanced at Alphastar. "How do you know my language?" He asked. The golden-eyed tom thought. He didn't know, it had just came to him, like he had been speaking it his entire life. "It is not important now. Just get to training and preparing." Alphastar meowed instead.

As the clan dispersed Alphastar padded into his den to think. "Betaflame." Alphastar turned to welcome his sister. "I know why you know Latin. I speak it to. So does Omegatail." The grey she-cat meowed. "What?" Alphastar narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do you not remember the Cloud-lake? Or Ocean island?" Betaflame asked him. "I do not believe so." Alphastar began, trying to remember.

Alphastar had lost his memories when Bone had struck him all that time ago, he only remembered Socks, his kits, and Ruby. Betaflame sighed "It is a pity that you have no memories. We used to live way up North, at a group of clans called Cloudclan, Sunclan, and Waveclan. We lived on the coast, and we were part of Cloudclan. Every clan was at peace there, no fights ever took place. The clans were just divided by skill. But there was a rule that no mating was to be taken place outside of your clan. But our parents disobeyed that single rule and met in secret."

Betaflame was from a different litter then him, same with Omegatail. Surprisingly Alphastar was the youngest of the siblings. As Betaflame told him about the clans up North the silver and black tom found his mind straying. "Tell me the rest later sister, I must help with the preperations." Trying to ignore the faint glimmer of hurt in Betaflame's eyes Alphastar padded past his sister and out of the den.

"Remember Tigerpaw, with your size try to aim lower." Bladestorm was instructing his apprentice. Alphastar padded over to Nightflash. "Nightflash, are you fit to fight?" The older black tom gazed at him. "I may be old but I haven't lost my skills." Nightflash reassured him. "Good." The leader continued walking. "Excuse me!" Leopardpaw dashed in front of him and charged towards her mentor, Goldenstone. He twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Should've expected that one!" Alphastar found himself watching Omegatail fighting Owlnose. "Aim for his paws." Alphastar advised Owlnose, and padded away not watching the end of the battle.

"Want to join us?" Bladestorm beckoned his leader over with his tail. "I guess." The silver leader trotted over to join his deputy with Lightningrain and Shadowblaze.

"Shadowblaze you attack Alphastar." Instantly the black she-cat dropped into a crouch, her tail lashing with concentration. Suddenly the she-cat pounced fastening sheathed claws into his flanks. Alphastar rolled over, but Shadowblaze nimbly leapt off. Shadowblaze leapt again before Alphastar could recover his balance and he found himself pinned underneath the she-cat. But Alphastar, using his strong hind-legs threw her off and launched himself at her. Shadowblaze instantly leapt to the side and in mid-air he curved and swiped Shadowblaze's paws out from under her with his tail and rolled up onto his paws just in time to leap on the she-cat. Using his larger weight he pinned Shadowblaze down, and let out a yowl of triumph.

"Where did you learn that curve move?" Shadowblaze asked curiously as they padded back to camp. "Ah, just a move I picked up when I was a rouge." He replied.

"Alphastar! Alphastar!" Sorrelpaw came running towards him, her fur bushed out. "Their coming! Eclipseclan's here!"

_Tigerpaw's POV_

"The camp's under attack!" He heard Leafsplash's warning yowl cut through the air. "Battle positions!" Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes. He would show those fox-dung Eclipseclanner's that they shouldn't mess with Nightclan.

But he quickly re-thought that as more and more cats streamed into camp, their teeth bared and claws unsheathed. "Attack!" Luna's evil yowl sounded across the clearing. Tigerpaw launched himself at a cat, sinking his claws in a black and white tom. Hissing the tom rolled over, so fast that Tigerpaw didn't have time to leap off. Slightly winded Tigerpaw swiped at the tom's face, but his claws barely tore through his opponents thick fur. "I don't have time for you kit." The tom snarled and bounded away.

Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes and got to his paws. Suddenly a small grey and black she-cat charged him, over-taking him with a single strike. Tigerpaw rolled, regaining his balance again and pounced on the she-cat. In midair the she-cat was able to sink her teeth into his outstretched forepaws and slam him into the ground. Then he felt himself being ripped to shreds.

"Stop!" The shepcat above him's loud yowl made all fighting cease. "I am Eclipsestar, leader of Eclipseclan. I am now giving you a chance to join us." Alphastar stalked forward, blood dripping from several wounds. "Never!" He hissed. "I thought you would say that. Then this is what will happen to all of you!" Tigerpaw gave on last struggle, his claws raking uselessly against Eclipsestar, but darkness was dancing in his vision, and he could smell the scent of his dead brother Swiftheart.

"I am sorry, but this is your time." Swiftheart looked at his brother, sorrow obvious in his eyes. Tigerpaw was about to protest but when he glanced down at his paws he saw starlight. "It is time for you to come to Starclan little brother." Tigerpaw glanced back at Eclipsestar standing triumphantly over his body. "Very well." Then the two brothers padded away and into the stars.

_Alphastars POV_

"You killed him!" Bladestorm growled. "He was just an example." Eclipsestar snarled. "I already have followers from your clan." With a horror Alphastar watched Redfire, Slashfang, Rainfall and Jaypool pad forward to stand beside Eclipsestar. "Nightclan is weak, you are fools to stay." Redfire meowed. "Traitors!" Leopardpaw howled, leaping at Redfire and with a quick bite Redfire fell to the ground dead. Then the battle resumed.

**And so the early battle commences! The whole scene with Tigerpaw is sort of like the scene with Gorsepaw in The Darkest Hour, in the warrior series. Unlike Swiftheart Tigerpaw sadly did not recieve his warrior name before dying. Now, make note of Leopardpaw and that she is the only cat left from her litter. Please leave a review down below! **


	26. Slashfang

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I don't have much to say, and I have been pondering the POV of this chapter. But I found the right one. (Actually there are 2 POV's in this chapter even though Sorrelpaw's name isn't in the chapter title.)**

**Slashfang**

**The Day Of The Battle**

Slashfang regretted his choice to join Eclipseclan as soon as the battle with Bloodclan started. Nightclan, stronger then Eclipsestar expected, drove them off temporarily. But Silvershadow had promised that they would attack again.

Redfire was dead, so was Jaypool. Slashfang mourned the loss of his friends. But the black and white tom had other things to focus on. Eclipseclan was about to ambush Bloodclan camp. They had nearly half of the cats in the clan on their side. This clan lost even before the battle began.

Slashfang watched as Silvershadow and Eclipsestar bounded into Scourge's den, and with a long pained yowl the blue-eyed tom knew that the Bloodclan leader was gone. Cats turned on one another, blood spilled into rivers, forming around Slashfang's paws. "Stay inside!" A black she-kit was shoving another light brown kit behind her. "Kits." Slashfang meowed to himself. "Kits! Come with me, you can be safe!" With no desire to kill them Slashfang took a step towards them. "Stay back!" The black kit hissed, bushing out her fur.

"I promise, I will save you from this blood-shed. I won't lay a claw on you." The white tom promised, his eyes gleaming with desperation. "He's our only option Raven! We have to leave now or not leave at all!" Raven glanced at the battling cats scattered around camp. "Let's go." Raven decided quickly, following Slashfang into the forest.

He saw the light brown kit named Heron starting to fall behind, his tail drooping with tiredness. "Here, let me help." Slashfang paused, and gently picked Heron up by the scruff. He felt Raven's watchful eyes on him like a hawk's, as they padded along. "Where are we going?" Raven asked. "To a safe place. It's called Nightclan." Slashfang's response was muffled by Heron's fur but Raven heard. "Another clan? You're crazy, you're going to get us killed!" Then a small patrol of cats stopped them.

"Halt, you're in Nightclan territory!" A dusty brown tom stalked towards them, his emerald green eyes narrowed distrustfully. "Eclipseclan scum!" A tortoiseshell she-cat launched herself at them. "Stop Sorrelpaw." Bladestorm hissed.

"What are you doing here traitor?" Bladestorm asked the white tom, recognizing his used to be clan mate. "You have every right to be mad at me, I know what I did was wrong. But Eclipseclan is attacking Bloodclan and I was able to save these kits." Slashfang's response came out as a rush, his ears flattened, intimidated by his used to be clan's rage.

Raven looked up at Bladestorm defiantly. "I will take you to Alphastar." Bladestorm meowed curtly. Slashfang led the kits, padding to camp.

"What are you doing here, Slashfang?" The silver and black spotted tom glared at him. As the white tom repeated his story he realized that Alphastar was looking at the kits. "What are your names little ones?" He asked, and Slashfang was surprised by the gentleness in his voice. "My name is Raven, and this is my brother Heron. Bloodclan has been destroyed by Eclipseclan, and your clan is the only safe place that there is right now." Raven meowed, and Slashfang's pricked his ears, slightly in awe of the kit that held such a high aura of power and respect.

"Raven, Heron." Alphastar gazed at the kits. "Don't you remember me?" Slashfang flicked his tail, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Slashfang turned away, not listening to the conversation anymore.

"Slashfang." A tortoiseshell she-cat walked up to the white tom. "Robinfeather." Slashfang acknowledged, not looking the medicine cat directly in the eyes.

"I know that you are sorry for what you did, but it is hard to forgive especially now." The compassion in Robinfeather's voice surprised him. "Robinfeather, do you think there is anything I can do, to redeem myself?" Robinfeather was silent, then meowed "It depends on what you think is good or not." Robinfeather shook her head "Once Alphastar is finished greeting the kits you can go back to talk to him."

"In fact, I think he's done now." Slashfang nodded and padded back over to the silver leader. Raven and Heron padded away and out of sight into a tunnel, following a light brown tabby she-cat. "Well Slashfang. It seems that you have realized that you have gone wrong. You may come back to the can, but mind that you will not be trusted." Slashfang nodded. "Thank you Alphastar." Bladestorm cocked his head "Are you sure that that is wise Alphastar?" Alphastar silenced the questioning deputy with a flick of his tail. "Of course. Every cat deserves a second chance."

_Later that day _

"Bladestorm, lead a patrol to see if there are any survivors from Bloodclan." Alphastar ordered the dusty brown deputy. Bladestorm nodded. "Slashfang, Sorrelpaw, Shadowblaze, and Brackenstorm come with me." As the four cats padded forward Slashfang felt a prickle of doubt. "I don't think there will be any survivors, unless they were part of Eclipseclan." The white tom meowed. "Why?" Bladestorm's keen gaze turned on him.

"Well, Eclipsestar's rule was kill or be killed. No mercy allowed." Brackenstorm narrowed his eyes "So you're saying Bloodclan is gone?" Slashfang replied evasively "Possibly."

"Let's go anyway." Shadowblaze meowed. "Yes come." Bladestorm led the way out of camp.

"What was it like training in Eclipseclan?" Sorrelpaw pestered the white tom. "It was okay, maybe a little fun." Sorrelpaw gasped. "But I thought, Eclipseclan is evil right?" Slashfang sighed. "It doesn't work that way. Silvershadow made us think that we were only helping and being loyal to our clan. I mean, in the beginning we were only learning battle moves." The tortoiseshell apprentice frowned. "I guess."

As they padded into the twoleg-place, near Bloodclan's camp the metallic smell of blood overcame Slashfang. When they entered the camp Shadowblaze nudged Sorrelpaw behind her.

In the center of the clearing stood Eclipsestar and Silvershadow. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." Eclipsestar purred evilly, her long claws unsheathing. Slashfang's gaze shot to a dead cat, Thunder. "As you can tell, we have defeated Bloodclan. There are only three survivors, but they will be found and slaughtered soon."

"Slashfang, I thought you were loyal." Silvershadow hissed the white tom, but he glared back evenly. "No, I will never betray my clan." He snarled. "Huh, pity. You could've been a valuable warrior."

"Kill them." Eclipsestar's order was quiet, but followed instantly. Cats leapt from the shadows, and instantly the patrol was smothered underneath claws and fangs. "Wait, don't kill them yet." Silvershadow meowed. But still the Nightclanner's were pinned down.

Slashfang blinked blood out of his eyes, trying to see his fellow clan mates. "I will kill you all slowly." Eclipsestar promised. "I'll start with this little tortoiseshell."

"No!" Slashfang yowled. "No?" Eclipsestar turned to the white tom, her eyes gleaming. "What, do you have a trade to offer?" Silvershadow asked, her eyes gleaming. "Come, we will talk privately. Keep them there." Eclipsestar meowed.

_Sorrelpaw's POV_

The apprentice struggled, hating the feel of helplessness. Slashfang had distracted the evil leader from killing her. After what seemed like moons Eclipsestar padded out. "Very well. I agree to your terms." The grey and black she-cat's eyes glowed, like a fat juicy piece of prey had been waiting for her. "Let them all go." The cat pinning Bladestorm down looked up. "What?" Eclipsestar narrowed her eyes. "You heard me, let them go."

Sorrelpaw felt the weight pinning her down lift, and she leapt to her paws, shaking her fur. "Now, Bladestorm. Lead your patrol out of here." Eclipsestar ordered. The dusty brown tom narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything beckoning his patrol together. "What about Slashfang?" Brackenstorm meowed. "Oh, we're just going to have a little talk. He will join you later." Silvershadow replied, in a smooth honey-sweet voice that Sorrelpaw didn't like.

"Nightclan, follow me." The four cats padded away out of camp, and Sorrelpaw glanced over he r shoulder, hoping to see the white pelt of Slashfang. But she didn't see anything.

_Back at camp (Dusk)_

"Slashfang still hasn't come back yet." Sorrelpaw meowed, pacing in front of the apprentice's den. "He's probably a traitor anyway, throwing himself in the dirt to grovel at Eclipsestar's paws again." Leopardpaw sniffed. The golden she-cat was still grieving the loss of her brother, refusing to talk to anyone except Sorrelpaw.

Sorrelpaw looked up, seeing Bladestorm and Alphastar discuss. As Alphastar leapt up onto High-ledge Sorrelpaw beckoned Leopardpaw with her tail. "He's calling a clan meeting!"

"As you all know, Slashfang appeared today. He had two Bloodclan kits with him. Raven and Heron." Alphastar paused as the clan turned to look at the black she-kit and the light brown tom. As Alphastar continued to tell the clan about the events that happened today Sorrelpaw began day-dreaming.

"I believe I have two ceremonies to preform today. Sorrelpaw and Leopardpaw step forward." Sorrelpaw blinked her wide green eyes, slowly padding forward to stand next to Leopardpaw. "Both apprentices has shown the courage and spirit of a warrior. Shadowblaze and Bladestorm, do you think that your apprentices are ready to become a warrior?" Shadowblaze nodded "We do."

"Then Sorrelpaw and Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, believe in Starclan, and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Leopardpaw meowed fiercely "I do." Sorrelpaw nodded, meowing more quietly but determinedly "I do." Alphastar's golden eyes twinkled. "Then from this moment on Leopardpaw, you will be known as Leopardheart. Nightclan honors your quick-thinking and compassion." Leopardheart took a step back. "Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sorrelcloud. Nightclan welcomes your hunting skills and determination."

"Sorrelcloud! Leopardheart! Sorrelcloud! Leopardheart!" The clan cheered, and Sorrelcloud felt that her heart was about to burst from pride. Once the chanting ended all of the cats started to crowd the two new warriors, meowing their congratulations. "Remember, you have to have your vigil tonight." Bladestorm reminded them, padding over. "At least it'll be a warm night." Nightflash purred. "I had to have mine in the middle of leaf-bare."

"Let them enjoy their moment." Leafsplash flicked her torn ear, turning her amber gaze pointedly art the deputy.

Sorrelcloud purred.

_At Bloodclan's camp Silvershadow's POV_

"Speak to me you rat!" Another long scratch. Silvershadow watched in horror as Eclipsestar tortured the white tom. His pelt was running red with blood, his blue gaze clouded with pain. And yet still he didn't speak. "Silvershadow get the chain." Eclipsestar ordered. Silvershadow nodded, flinching inwardly.

The chain was a thing that twoleg's used, a long cord made out of rusted metal. It had a collar at the end of it, with spikes so that it dug uncomfortably into your throat. It could be adjusted if you knew how to use it, so that is choked the cat wearing it.

As Silvershadow dragged the rusty chain across the bloody ground she felt a pang of remorse. "It's to late Luna." Silvershadow scolded herself. "Here." Silvershadow dropped the chain beside Eclipsestar.

As the black and grey she-cat applied the tool Silvershadow excused herself. Nearly seconds later Slashfang's agonized yowls tore through the camp. Silvershadow crouched, trying desperately to plug her ears. Her mental barriers were breaking down, fear creeping up her spine like a spider. An angry insane screech from Eclipsestar ended the yowling, and Silvershadow knew that it was over for the white tom. "Why did it have to come to this?" She whispered to herself.

"Silvershadow, what was that screeching? Everyone in the camp woke up." A sleepy Rainfall approached the silver she-cat. "Oh, just a little incident." Silvershadow straightened up, shoving the haunted yowls in the back of her mind. "Oh, okay then." Rainfall nodded, obviously knowing that there was more to the yowls but to Silvershadow's relief she didn't silver she-cat flicked her ears, she was her mother after all.

Eclipsestar emerged from Scourge's old den, carrying a bloody chain. "Take this away." She spat. As Silvershadow obliged she felt a surge of regret.

"I'm sorry." Silvershadow whispered to the clouded skies.

_In Starclan_

"What she has done is unforgivable." A grey she-cat hissed. Several cats were gathered in a large clearing. "I joined Eclipseclan, but I came here." A tom countered. "But Slashfang, you know that you redeemed yourself in the last day of your life." A dark cat replied. "Silvershadow can too, don't you believe in your daughter Darkstar?" Slashfang challenged the old Nightclan leader. "She helped kill you! She just stood by and watched you die, does that mean nothing to you?" Darkstar hissed. The grey she-cat meowed "She has almost promised her path to the dark forest."

"Silvershadow does have a small chance, Stoneheart." A small tortoiseshell she-kit poked her way forward to stand in the middle of the quarreling cats. "Of course Spirit." Stoneheart dipped her head respectively in front of the wise kit. "Enough about Silvershadow. What about Heron and Raven?"

Darkstar narrowed his eyes "What is there to talk about?" He asked. "Plenty." A black and white she-cat padded up. "They are the kits of Alphastar, they influence his decisions." She added. "Soot, we all know that Nightclan doesn't fully accept them yet." Came the heated reply. "The battle's not over yet." Spirit mewed.

"There are three survivors from Bloodclan." She swiped her small paw across the pool, causing a faint ripple. As the cats peered into it three cats appeared. Ragged and discouraged they travelled, through a deep dense forest. "We must guide them to Nightclan." Slashfang meowed after watching the survivors.

"Yes. Lion, Shatter, and Flicker must make it to Bloodclan." Darkstar agreed. "Soot, lead them." He ordered the former Bloodclan cat. "My pleasure." She replied, and padded away form the pool, vanishing leaving only a trace of starlight.

**Hurry up and finish the story already, so much longer then planned! Ah, oh well. There has to be one more epic fight, this story'll end with a bang. So Lion, Shatter, and Flicker are the only survivors from Bloodclan not including the kits and the traitors. So sad. Does Silvershadow actually have a chance of going to Starclan? -Gasp- I tried to extend this chapter to make up for the time it took me to update this. So leave a review please!**


	27. Shatter II

**I am so so sorry to keep you guys waiting but I had the move and it was okay. But here I present to you, the stragglers from Bloodclan, and I apologize for the shortness, but I really just wanted to get this up and I won't have another chance.**

**Shatter II**

**(Bonus scene about Moonclan at the end)**

Each step was painful. Defeat and shock had overwhelmed her. Her beautiful Flicker padding slowly beside her, his tail dragging in the mud. Shatter limped along, her blue eyes eerily blank. She had a long gash on her shoulder, so deep that Lion said at first he could see the bone. She wanted to tip her head back and wail.

She saw her mother murdered in front of her eyes. She remembered the screeches and scent of blood and death. Flicker leading her away, followed by Lion.

"Shatter, Lion, Flicker." A familiar warm voice sounded in front of the cats. "Soot?" Lion asked, his voice hoarse. "Yes, hurry. Follow me we don't have much time." The black and white she-cat gazed at the injured Bloodclanners, her eyes gleaming with urgency. Shatter allowed herself to be guided by Soot, blindly following her dead clan-mate.

Flicker's eyes were narrowed in distrust. "How do we know you really are Soot?" He demanded. Shatter flicked her ears at the tom. "Do you not see the starlight in her fur?" Lion questioned before Shatter could speak. Flicker looked away, but continued padding along.

Finally they paused in front of a great yawning mouth of a cave. "In there is Nightclan." Soot meowed. Lion nodded, bowing his head slightly. "They are our only hope of surviving." Lion said before Flicker could protest.

Then they padded into the cave.

_Later that day_

"Lionflame watch me do this one!" Ravenkit boasted, rearing up onto her hind-paws her forepaws batting the air. Lionflame purred in amusement "Nice one!"

Nightclan had accepted them with open arms, and Shatter already felt at home. Except that she wasn't Shatter anymore. Her name was Frostleaf. She liked her new name, feeling that it suited her silver pelt. Flicker had become Flickerclaw. Lionflame had requested to become a medicine cat, so he was apprenticed to Robinfeather and was named Lionflame.

Frostleaf already had a friend, her name was Ivoryheart.

The silver tabby remembered Quill, now Quillstorm, and wasn't surprised to find him here. But it was Birchpaw who was the real surprise. The brown speckled tom was shocked to see his old friends here, though Frostleaf had a feeling that he knew that they would come eventually. He was saddened and enraged to hear about what had happened to his old clan.

"Isn't this place great?" Frostleaf was sitting next to Flickerclaw. "I guess." Her boy-friend muttered. "I liked Bloodclan more." He declared, his fur starting to bristle indignantly. As Flickerclaw raged about what was wrong with Nightclan Frostleaf wasn't listening. She was thinking of what she could be, she had learned and was still learning the clan ways.  
_"It saddens me to say but Bladestorm has decided to move to the elders den. Bladestorm, is it your wish to give up your position as deputy, be removed of all your warrior duties, and retire to the elders den?" Alphastar was gazing down at the retiring brown deputy. "It is." Bladestorm confirmed briefly. "Then Nightclan welcomes you as an elder." The chant went up "Bladestorm! Bladestorm! Bladestorm!"_

_ Frostleaf was sitting next to her trained apprentice, Ravenwing. "Odd, I thought Bladestorm was younger." Ravenwing whispered to her old mentor. Frostleaf just shrugged. On the silver she-cats other side her other apprentice, Fernpaw, flicked her tail. "Don't you see the grey hairs on his muzzle?" _

_ "I will appoint my deputy now. I have already chosen. Frostleaf will be the new deputy of Nightclan." Frostleaf, swallowing her immediate surprise and excitement rose. "It is a surprised honor to be deputy of Nightclan. I promise I will do my best to help, protect, and help lead Nightclan." All the cats were cheering, congratulating, and talking to the popular she-cat. _

_ -Later-_

_ "Froststar! Froststar!" Alphastar had passed away a few days ago, due to a horrible case of black-cough. The silver she-cat had been appointed leader, earning her nine lives last night. "Froststar! Froststar!" The clan was cheering yet again._

"Frostleaf. Frostleaf. Did you hear a single word I said?" Snapped out of her day-dreaming Frostleaf glanced over at Flickerclaw, trying to hide the fact that she hadn't been listening. "Oh yes." Frostleaf meowed, faking a shining smile. Flickerclaw nodded, satisfied and trotted away, "Oh and I think Ivoryheart wanted you!" He called over his shoulder.

"Flickerclaw said that you wanted to speak with me?" Frostleaf padded up to Ivoryheart, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Come with me." She meowed, leading her friend out of camp.

As they sat down Ivoryheart started to talk so rapidly that Frostleaf had a hard time to hear what she was saying. **(AN: Read this next part really fast and imagine that someone was speed-talking)**

"Well you know how Quillstorm and I are together? Well we always talked about having kits, but we were too young and he was off doing stuff or I was off doing stuff but then finally a few moons ago Robinfeather told me I was going to have kits! It was a big shock and everything and Lionflame says that they are due in a moon or two and it's so exciting, but I'm really scared too. Quillstorm doesn't know yet but do you think I should tell him?" Ivoryheart looked at her new friend with wide eyes.

The silver she-cat frowned, trying to process all the information. "Congratulations on having kits," She began slowly, "And I do think that you should tell him." The tabby across from Frostleaf nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, thanks!" And then she dashed off towards camp. Frostleaf shrugged.

_Meanwhile )Silvershadow's POV) In Eclipseclan's camp_

Silvershadow had gone to sleep late, staying awake until the moon was sinking and the morning dawn was appearing in the sky. She was haunted by dreams of cats she had killed, and most of all Slashfang. She still vividly remembered his screams of agony, and at one point crying out for his daughter, Sorrelpaw.

Silvershadow was in her dream world, wandering through a forest aimlessly. "Silvershadow." The silver she-cat spun around, coming face to face with a black and white tom. "Slashfang! I'm so sorry!" She wailed, looking at the dead cat. "Do you believe in Starclan?" Came the sudden question. Silvershadow frowned. This wasn't how most of her dreams was. Normally Slashfang would scream at her, rage spilling over him and chasing Silvershadow trying to get revenge.

"Sort of." She replied. Stars glittered in his pelt, and Silvershadow gasped. "Silvershadow you are on the verge. The verge between Starclan and the Dark Forest. You know, when you die you either go to the evil, horrible place or to Starclan. I think that you know what after-life in Starclan would mean." Slashfang meowed, his voice grave but his eyes were kind, but a hint of pity was behind the kindness.

"What?" She meowed, frowning. "You aren't suppose to talk to her!" A grey she-cat charged Slashfang, her claws out. "Stone?" Silvershadow gasped. The dream abruptly faded, the last glimpses of her dream being Slashfang and Stone fighting each other, Stone sharply yelling and scolding Slashfang.

Silvershadow glanced outside of her den, at Eclipsestar. Finally the silver tabby could see Eclipsestar's malice. The evil in her eyes, the coldness of her voice. Little did Starclan know, but that visit from Slashfang changed it all for Silvershadow.

**And there we have it. But before I go into a long lengthy author's note here's the little excerpt about Moonclan, from Darkstar's POV. If you don't remember he was the last true leader of Moonclan before Bloodclan wiped it out.**

Little did I know, that my own daughter would rebel against me. But not just against me, her family. Her clan. She went from a little innocent kit into a large evil killer. But when I found out it was too late.

_-Moons earlier-_

"Lunakit, Lunakit!" A navy blue kit wailed his sister's name. "Wavekit, what is it?" His loyal older sister padded up. "I stepped on a thorn." Wavekit sniffed, holding up his fore-paw. Darkstar watched his kits in pride.

Wavekit wasn't actually Lunakit's sister, at least not by blood. Wavekit's mother, Windflash, had died defending the nursery from a fox when Wavekit was only a half-moon old. Wavekit was the only one in his litter, and so when his mother died Darkstar's mate, Stormheart, had agreed to take care of him. Lunakit was only a quarter-moon older then Wavekit. As Lunakit easily hooked the thorn out of her brother's paw Darkstar let out a loud purr.

_-Time skip-_

"Nice catch!" Nightpaw admired Lunapaw's sparrow. Lunapaw had been an apprentice for a mon now, and finally her spirits were returning to normal. Wavepaw, having just became an apprentice, had died in a flood that had decimated the camp. They had lost all but one of their elders. Wavepaw and Blackpaw, and Stormheart. Darkstar's mate had gone into the already flooding camp in a desperate search for Wavepaw. Both had died. Darkstar was still in a deep grieving state but he was glad to see his daughter returning back to normal.

Breezepaw and Cloudpaw had returned back from training. Darkstar knew that Breezepaw had wanted to be a medicine cat but Starlingfeather refused to retire. Starlingfeather's apprentice, Swifttail, was already taking more and more charge over the medicine den.

"Hey Lunapaw!" Cloudpaw meowed, padding over to the silver she-cat. "Hi Cloudpaw, how did training go?" Lunapaw turned to the white tom, her eyes sparkling with admiration. Darkstar narrowed his eyes slightly, noticing the anger in Nightpaw's eyes. Cloudpaw, a few moons older then Lunapaw, was the most popular cat in the clan, besides Featherbreeze but she already had a mate.

_-A few moons later, when Nightpaw is Nightfrost and Cloudpaw is Cloudfur)_

Lunapaw let out a purr of delight, laughing as Nightfrost explained what had happened earlier. "And then Stoneheart leapt out of the river, was a worm on her nose!" From a distance Cloudfur watched in envy and hatred. The dark tabby leader knew that the two toms had been fighting over his daughter, and Lunapaw had chosen Nightfrost. Darkstar approved of Nightfrost being with Lunapaw, for Cloudfur had become very ambitious and snappy for the past moon or so. Darkstar flicked hos ears, rising to his paws and leaping onto shadow-rock. "Lunapaw, I have decided to make you a warrior early. I have seen your abilities and I believe that you are ready. Featherbreeze, do you believe that Lunapaw is ready to become a warrior?" His grey deputy's eyes snapped up to him in surprise. "Of course Darkstar." She meowed.

"Good, Lunapaw step forward." As the silver she-cat stepped forward Darkstar recited the ceremony "From this moment on Lunapaw, you will be known as Lunafeather. Nightclan welcomes your gentleness and compassion."

_-Back to the present-_

I didn't suspect that Cloudfur was that mad. When he tried to murder Nightfrost Lunafeather leapt in front of him. The white tom's claws had torn across her side, and nobody except the newly apprentice medicine cat Breezepaw knew, she knew that Lunafeather was pregnant. It led to a miscarriage, killing three of her four kits. I exiled Cloudfur, due to the clan's wishes. I regret it though, for little did I know that Cloudfur knew a cat in Bloodclan. The white tom caused Bloodclan attacks daily, eventually killing me. From Starclan I had to watch the clan that I loved be defeated, my clan-mates scattered like rouges. But even worse I had to watch Luna gather them together into a band of rascals. She's almost definitely going to the Dark Forest, but if that's so why do I see her gathering Eclipseclanner's to rebel against Eclipsestar?

I couldn't fine Slashfang last night, and so Stoneheart went off looking for him. When they came back Stoneheart was a as mad as a fox in a fit, and Slashfang had a look of defiance. But neither of them would tell me what they had been doing. I gazed down through the pool, frowning. "We will lead the rebel tomorrow night. Glare, get ready to run to Nightclan and get them when it's time." Silvershadow was instructing her rebels. Wait, there going to attack tomorrow night?

** I thought that I could use the Luna chapter to do this. But nooooo it was to crappy of a story-line. If you have any questions about what I just wrote just say it in the reviews. Tomorrow I have to go to my cousins house, and then school! I have dedicated myself to two last chapters and an epilogue. So review! Wait, one last thing, if you don't like Lionflame, Frostleaf, or Flickerclaw for names you can write new ones in your review as well. **

**(Just to clear up some stuff Frostleaf was just day-dreaming. Her becoming leader, training Ravenwing and Fernpaw, didn't actually happen or is going to happen. Eveeryone has dreams I guess.)**


	28. Because I Am Sorry

**This is a chapter different from what I've been doing, we skip to dusk of this day when Silvershadow and Nightclan attack Eclipsestar. I'm going to try this in first person from Silvershadow's POV. The first paragraph is like, the intro but then the rest of the chapter is like patches of what's happening during the big fight. Also, there is a quick change of POV from Silvershadow to Alohastar due to events in which you'll see.**

**Because I Am Sorry**

**(Silvershadow)**

"Glare, go and get Nightclan. Rainfall, get the others." Swift instructions rang through the air, making the two cats dash off. "Silvershadow." I turned around. "Why are you doing this?" I was looking into the amber eyes of Blazewhisker. "Because I am sorry."

The fighting began as soon as Nightclan arrived. "Why did you do this?" Bladestorm was next to me, matching my fighting paw to paw as we fought Turtle. As Turtle retreated with a yowl I turned to face him. "Because I am sorry."

I started to fight solo, raking my long claws across Lightfire's face. "What!? You traitor, why are you attacking Eclipseclan!?" I growled, leaping and sinking my teeth into Lightfire's already injured flank, making him scream. As he raced away I called to him "Because I am sorry."

"Silvershadow, go help Sorrelcloud, I can hold him!" Quillstorm yowled at me, we had been fighting together, trying to defeat Longshadow. I spun around and dashed off to help the younger tortoiseshell. Sorrelcloud was pinned underneath Darkfang's large merciless claws but I charged at the black tom and threw him off Sorrecloud. I sank my teeth into his neck, my fore-claw's ripping through the skin on his back. When he screamed for mercy I let him go, and as he ran Sorrelcloud looked at me. I looked back, meeting her green eyes with my blue ones. "Why?" She asked. "Because I am sorry."

You!" Eclipsestar leapt at me, and I met her claws with my own. We slashed, rolled, knwoing each other so well that the fight was a stalemate. I felt myself weakening and then I found myself underneath her claws, having her long sharpened teeth in my throat. But Ivoryheart leapt to my rescue, knocking the grey and black she-cat off me. Eclipsestar just narrowed her eyes and charged into the fray. "That was a close one. Why do you risk your life for this? I mean, you were her deputy." Ivoryheart looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "Because I am sorry."

Fight after fight after fight, it seemed like more cats kept coming. But then it was Eclipsestar and Alphastar fighting each other. Most of the other cats had stopped fighting to watch this, for everyone could tell that this was the heart of the battle. I stopped fighting Lightfire again, my tail flicking. Then I saw it, a second before it happened. Legend remembered that when Tigerstar and Scourge fought, Scourge had ripped Tigerstar, neck to tail, taking all of his nine lives. As Alphastar leapt, I knew what would happen. Just a heartbeat in time for me to change the fate of Nightclan and Eclipseclan. With a wild leap, I knocked Alphastar out of the way of the death move he was going to receive.

_Alphastar's POV (Still first person)_

I felt that my heart was set, this would be the killing move. I leapt, my claws outstretched but then I felt Silvershadow shoving me out of the way. I felt my heart go cold, I knew it. She betrayed me! She would kill me now. But what happened is something that I would never had guessed.

I remembered learning about Scourge and Tigerstar. As Eclipsestar tore her claws down Silvershadow I realized, that death was suppose to be for me. It seemed as if time had paused, just long enough for me to recover from my shock. My vision went red with anger, anger at Eclipsestar. This time the grey and black she-cat had no chance. I sank my teeth into her throat, raking my claws across her belly, and I could tell from Eclipsestar's eyes, we both knew that I had her in a death grip.

I don't exactly remember what happened to her. Once I thought I had finished Eclipsestar I dashed over to Silvershadow. It was obvious that she dying.

Silvershadow was on her side, blood spilling out of the long mortal wound. "Why?" I whispered softly. Her eyes met my golden ones. "Because I am sorry." Those were her last words, for after that her blue eyes went sightless, glazing over. I turned, and glanced over at Eclipsestar's body. "this is over!" I yowled over the din of fighting. All of the fighting ceased, and Lightfire glanced over at Eclipsestar's body. "She's dead! She's dead! Eclipseclan retreat!" He yowled, and leapt forward, grabbing Eclipsestar by the scruff and soon the clearing was empty of Eclipseclanners.

"We won." Bladestorm gasped, limping over to stand beside me. As we padded back home I learned of the deaths and injuries.

Goldenstone had died, and the clan mourned him. But I think he is happy to be with his beloved Stoneheart. Betaflame was also dead, and it made my heart ache. She was my sister. And finally, Birchpaw. Though I was able to name him Birchclaw before he died, in honor of his old name. Quillstorm didn't take that well, losing his best friend. I sighed.

I looked up into the night sky. "Alphastar." My deputy's voice was urgent. "What?" I looked at him. "Ivoryheart has had a miscarriage." I shot to my paws. "She was expecting?!" I asked, shocked. "Yes, nobody knew except Frostleaf. The battle," He meowed quickly, though his voice trailing off. "Is Robinfeather and Lionflame with her?" I demanded. "Of course, but Robinfeather is worried." Quillstorm was pacing, his tail lashing. Ivoryheart's screeches echoed around camp, and I saw Lionflame leave the nursery a couple of times to get herbs. Finally after what seemed like moons Lionflame appeared, this time carrying news. "A she-kit and a tom, and Ivoryheart is alright." The clan breathed a sigh of relief, and Quillstorm leapt into the nursery. I followed, sitting down in a corner. Nestled at the silver queen's belly was a small black she-kit and a dark grey tabby tom. Ivoryheart purred "Let's name them."

Quillheart nodded. "Let's name this one Stormkit." He meowed, stroking the little tom with his tail. "Then this will be Hailkit." Ivoryheart meowed, pointing to the black kit. I think I was the only one to feel this, but I felt that Hailkit was special. She had an aura, I can't really explain it. I twitched my ears and started to walk out. But Robinfeather stopped me. "There was a third. But he died." The tortoiseshell she-cat whispered to me. "His name was, Silverkit." I nodded and continued walking out. Silvershadow's last words echoed in my ears.

"_Why?"_

_"Because I am sorry." _


	29. Bladestorm

**Hey guys! Just a head's up, this chapter just came from the top of my head, no planning at all. XD Let's try another first person POV, shall we? Spoiler complaint: Why does in every chapter someone die?**

**Bladestorm**

Mews drifted across the clearing, I was standing guard my ears pricked. I had been awake all night, but I felt my senses as alert as ever. My daughter, Sorrelcloud, had been injured in the battle with Eclipseclan. Not severe, Robinfeather had said, but enough to hinder her duties for a good few moons. My long dusty tail flicked, signaling to Leafsplash that our guard shift was over. We padded to our nests, and I curled up, thankful for a time to rest.

When I woke up, all the cats were mulling about the clearing. Everyone seemed to be talking about something. "What are you all talking about?" I asked as I padded towards a group of cats. "Oh didn't you hear?" Leopardheart meowed, "It turns out that Ivoryheart had a third kit last night, but it was born dead. Her name was Silverkit. Oh! And also Firestorm is pregnant." I nodded to the ginger she-cat. "Who's the father?" I inquired quietly. "Brackenstorm." She replied. I nodded.

I began to order patrols, but soon I began to feel Alphastar's heated gaze on my back. I quickly finished and turned around to face the golden-eyed leader. "What is it?"

"Come to my den." He ordered. As I followed him into the long tunnel he sat down curling his tail over his fore-paws. "Robinfeather has had a dream." Right then the tortoiseshell medicine cat walked into the den. "I am here." She meowed. "Good, tell Bladestorm about your dream." Robinfeather raved her tail "And Lionflame's."

"I was in the mountains, but the sky was clear and sunny. But it was burning hot, and my tongue felt parched and my fur felt like it was on fire. But then dark grey storms started to gather around the clouds, and I was sure it was going to rain. But instead large hail-stones felt from the sky. They were small at first, but got bigger and bigger." She finished. I frowned "Is that it?" Robinfeather shook her head "Apparently Lionflame had the continuation of this dream. The hail-stone's were huge, but then he heard a cry. He turned around and saw a dead raven laying on the ground. Then the storms went away and the hail stopped. The sun came out again, hot as ever. He was starting to hear some words, a prophecy, but he didn't hear all of it."

"Did he hear any of it?" I pestered, desperate for information. "Yes, _'There is no hail without a storm.'_"

I nodded slowly. "Do you think it has anything to do with Hailkit and Stormkit?" Before any of the cats could reply Boltstrike ran into the camp yowling an alarm. "It is Lightningzain and Reafsplash!There iz a bager!" Boltstrike yowled hurried in his thickly accented voice. "A badger!" I hissed. Forgetting that I had to organize a patrol I dashed out of camp following Boltstrike's scent trail. Soon I heard the growling of the angry beast I turned a sharp corner, nearly crashing into the bundle of black and white fur. The badger spun around with an angry snarl.

Cornered behind the badger were Lightningrain and Leafsplash. "Run!" I yowled, launching myself onto the badger. I sank my teeth into its neck, but my teeth could barely reach through it's thick fur. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lightningrain nudging Leafsplash, his tail lashing with urgency. Suddenly I flet myself being wrenched off the beast's back by a large paw, throwing me off to the side. Growling, it turned to the struggling Leafsplash. "Stay away from her!" I hissed, charging at the badger again. I sank my claw sinto it's tail, this time successfully getting a good grip. I tore and fought as long as I could. I think by then Lightningrain had joined the help, Leafsplash must be in a safe place. In the midst of claws I howled to Lightningrain "Get Leafsplash and get back to camp!" Lightningrain spun around, and glared at me through narrowed blue eyes. "That's an order!"

I felt an insistent buzzing in my fur. I was going to win this battle! Triumph was becoming more and more obvious, as the badger staggered, it's eyes blinded with blood. But then, another badger tore out of the woods. I didn't stand a chance. I rolled onto the ground, narrowly avoiding a massive paw. Little did I know that we were battling near the ravine. It was more a gorge then a ravine, but it was still a huge fall. The already hurt badger fell first. Blinded by blood it's paw slipped, then before it could stop itself, it's whole body. With a howl it fell into the gorge. The new badger charged at me, but I leapt nimbly aside. It slid over the edge, but right before it fell all the way it grabbed my forepaw. With a yowl we both fell over to gorge.

_Boltstrike's POV_

"Bladestorm!" I charged onto the bloody cliff. I had seen the dusty brown tom fall over the edge. I was a little bit ahead of the patrol, and my body was stiff with horror. I peered over the edge carefully. "Bladestorm?" The patrol finally caught up with me. It consisted of, Alphastar, Brackenstorm, Shadowblaze, and Leopardheart. "Cecidit super ore. Sed adhuc vivunt ut". I whispered to Alphastar. **(AN: Translations will be in the AN below) **"Integer descendentes si adhuc vivant. Nos expectare vobis."Alphastar replied. "Utique."

I began to scramble down the cliff-side. Alphastar was up above, explaining to the other cats what I was doing. Finally with a giant leap I landed at the bottom of the gorge. I saw a badger body wash up on the shore, it's neck grossly broken. "Bladestorm!" I called for the deputy. "Boltstrik..." I heard the faint voice coming from the other side of the bank. "Hold on Bladestorm!" I swam across the large river easily. I flinched when I saw the dusty brown deputy. It was obvious that his spine was broken, along with a few ribs and his jaw.

"Bladestorm," I whispered. "Tell Sorrelcloud that I love her." He reached out a forepaw and placed it on the sand beside mine. I placed my only grey forepaw on top of it. "Of course." Bladestorm sighed. "End it." My throat welled up when I realized what he was asking me to do. "Veery well." I meowed in my accented voice. I raised my forepaw, and ended it.

_-Later that day when Boltstrike has finally made it up the gorge with Bladestorm's body-_

My paws ached with tiredness, my jaw heavy with the weight of the limp deputy's body. The patrol's eyes were gleaming with grief, but also with some respect. I flicked my ears at the sky. The sky was scarlet, as if Bladestorm's blood was spilling out into the sunset. "I will tell Sorrecloud." I announced quietly. Bladestorm's mate, Hazelfur, had died at child-birth. Sorrelcloud was his only living kin.

When we padded into camp the clan was in respectful and grief-filled silence. Ivoryheart sobbed quietly into Quillstorm's shoulder. As Alphastar carefully set the deputy in the middle of the clearing I padded through the parting crowd, slowly heading towards the medicine cat's tunnel. The clan seemed to be listening to every word I said, for my meow echoed in the cave. "Sorrelcloud." The tortoiseshell she-cat was asleep. "Wake up." I meowed quietly into her ear. "What? Boltstrike? What is it, does Bladestorm want me on patrol?" Half-sleepy Sorrelcloud opened her wide leafy green eyes.

"Sorrelcloud, Bladestorm loves you." I said simply, avoiding her gaze. "Well of course he does! He's my father." She replied. "Come with me." I meowed, motioning with my tail for her to follow. As we padded into the clearing Sorrelcloud let out a yowl of shock. My ears flicked, and I looked away.

Nightclan padded up, to give their respects to the dead deputy, and to comfort Sorrelcloud. Nightfrost began to groom the dead warrior, preparing for the ritual he was going to preform.

"I must name a new deputy." Alphastar finally, when the moon was high in the sky. "The new deputy of Nightclan will be Quillstorm." Quillstorm rose to his paws "It is a surprise to be chosen, and I know I can never truly follow in Bladestorm's paw-prints but I will do, to the best of my ability, to serve and help this clan." The clan started to cheer his name but Leopardheart called out "HE has never had an apprentice." The clan stopped cheering, murmuring amongst themselves. "Do not worry Nightclan. When Firestorm's kits are of age he will mentor one of them." Alphastar assured the clan. Everyone just nodded and returned to their dens though Sorrelcloud still crouched next to her father's body. I walked over to her. "I am sory for your less." I meowed. Sorrelcloud didn't look up. I padded away and curled up in my nest in the warriors den and went to sleep.

**Translation: **

**Boltstrike: He fell over the edge. But he still might be alive.**

**Alphastar: Go down and check if he is alive. We will wait for you.**

**Boltstrike: Of course.**

**I think you all can understand Boltstrike's accent. It's very mild. Stay tuned for the last chapter, also do you think I should have bonus scenes? State in the reviews yes or no!**


	30. Epilogue

**Here we are, the final chapter. Or more like the epilogue. Don't worry, there will be a sequel but I'm planning to write another story before I write a sequel for this. So, yeah! Btw this is No one's POV.**

**Epilogue**

_**3 Moons Later**_

Hailkit and Stormkit grew fast. Hailkit, looking a large amount like Ravenkit, became good friends with her. Stormkit became good friends with Heronkit.

Firestorm's two kits were born, a she-kit and a tom. The she-kit was named Sparkkit, for she looked exactly like her mom except with Brackenstorm's amber eyes. While Thornkit was an odd looking kit, with brown and ginger swirls. He had Firestorm's blue eyes.

Heronkit was found more and more often in the medicine cat's den, though he was disappointed when he realized that there could only be two medicine cats in the clan.

Ravenkit soon became the clan's most popular young cat, her personality had turned mild and good-natured and all the tom's became attracted to her even though she was only five moons old. Same with Hailkit.

Sparkkit hated the two other she-kits, deeply jealous. She would get them in trouble, tattle, and make up ridiculous stories to get them in trouble.

Thornkit had a huge crush on Hailkit, he followed her around like she was a leader. Stormkit, like Thornkit, had a huge crush on Ravenkit, following her around also.

Quillstorm was a natural leader and deputy, he took charge and already had a lot of respect in the clan.

Sorrelcloud finally returned to her regular duties, getting a mate. Her mate was Lightningrain, which infuriated Leafsplash so much that she ended up complaining about it to Quillstorm and Alphastar. But the two cats didn't interfere and so Sorrelcloud moved to the nursery expecting Lightningrain's kits.

A golden tom was found by a patrol, and the rouge ended up joining the clan. His name was Leon, and at first he was sick and hungry. But as the moons went by he became Goldenfang, a popular warrior.

"Heronkit, get out of the medicine cat den!" Ivoryheart called to the kit. "Coming!" Heronkit replied, his eyes slightly down-cast. "Brother, you're going to become a warrior, remember?" Ravenkit nudged her little brother with her nose. "You know that I wish I could become a medicine cat." He grumbled, but allowed himself to get nudged to the fresh-kill pile.

Hailkit smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Come on Thornkit, let's go get some prey with Ravenkit and Heronkit." Thornkit nodded "Alright!" Stormkit chased after the two kits. "Wait for me!" He yowled, but tripped over a pebble rolling head over heels.

Hailkit smiled, stifling some laughter. "Oh don't laugh!" Stormkit meowed, picking himself up off the ground.

Sorrelcloud purred, sitting next to Lightningrain. "Our kits will be as handsome as you." She smiled. "And as kind and skilled as you." Her mate replied lovingly. Leafsplash glared at the couple, her eyes narrowed.

She ripped at a piece of prey mercilessly, tearing it apart. "That's a waste of prey." Quillstorm commented. "Go and lead a hunting patrol and get some more Leafsplash." He ordered. The she-cat rolled her eyes and padded out of camp with a patrol.

"Tell us a story!" Ravenkit begged Nightfrost. The rest of the kits nodded, adding their wishes to Ravenkit's.

"Oh very well. What story do you all want to hear?" Nightfrost asked. "I want to hear the one about Silvershadow!" Sparkkit meowed. "But that's a sad story, let's hear about Eclipseclan!" Thornkit said.

"How about Bloodclan?" Stormkit offered. "No way." Heronkit pushed Hailkit's idea aside. "What about Moonclan?" Nightfrost suggested. "Oh yes! I love this story!" Ravenkit mewed excitedly. She settled down like the rest of the other kits, wrapping her tail around her fore-paws. As Nightfrost told his story to the kits something was happening on the other side of the forest.

"I want revenge." Two cats faced each other. "I want power." The other meowed. "I can give you that." Both cats told each other at the same time. "Then we have a deal?" The other cat nodded "Of course."

The first cat padded out of the shadows. "They won't know what hit them." The first cat was Eclipsestar. "Did you think they would?" The other cat was Omegatail.

"Omegatail." Eclipsestar meowed. "When we get our revenge you will get half of the forest." Omegatail nodded "Agreed." He flicked his tail "No more weak small Omega anymore." Then they padded back into the shadows.

Nightfrost was finishing his story back at Nightclan's camp. "And so, Moonclan fell and became Nightclan." He finished. "It was named after you!" Ravenkit meowed. "In fact it was. I was the mate of the creator of Nightclan." The kits looked at him in awe. "Wow!" Heronkit mewed, his tail waving. "That's cool." Thornkit added. "Now hurry on back to the nursery. It's getting late and I'm sure your mother's want you." The kits scurried off.

**I'm sorry for the short epilogue but this was just to fill you in on events that happened. I apologize for not having a long lengthy author's note here. I really enjoyed all your reviews and favorites and following but technically this story isn't over. I am planning on three bonus scenes after this so stay tuned! But I will create the next story already. XD**


	31. Bonus Chapter: Moonclan

**Welcome to a bonus chapter! So this one will feature Moonclan, and basically what happened before Bloodclan wiped them out and made them become Nightclan. Well not exactly what happened to them, more like how their clan worked, who founded them, all that good stuff! I've been planning not to do the sequel to this book immediately, I might try to do a different story first. And just to add some story into it, we have some Chillstar and Dovefeather at the end and a little more stories. (You'll find out who they are) Also I changed my pen name yesterday. XD It got a little crazy but yeah! On with the chapter. **

**Bonus Chapter:**

**Moonclan**

** History:**

Moonclan was created when a cat from the mountains were exiled. He came from The Tribe Of Rushing Water, a cave-guard named Chill. Framed of killing a kit, he was driven out by Stoneteller. He travelled, past the lake clans and settled in a forest a good ways away from the clan. He settled on the opposite side of the twolegplace. There he found a beautiful she-cat, an exiled medicine cat from Thunderclan named Dovefeather. Dovefeather taught Chill the ways of the clans and became their own clan. They gathered rouges, clan cats, and even a few kitty-pets. Chill became the leader, Chillstar. Dovefeather was his deputy. They thrived in the forest for a long time.

**Significant Leaders: **

Chillstar- White tom with grey specks and icy blue eyes.

Deputies: Dovefeather, Lightningfire

Apprentices: Lightningpaw (Later Lightningfire/Lightningstar), and Nightpaw (Later Nightfang)

Lightningstar- Bright ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

Deputies: Frostwind, Gingersnap, and Featherfall.

Apprentices: Smallpaw, Sagepaw (Later Sagewhisker) and Featherpaw (Later Featherfall/Featherstar)

Featherstar- Silver and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputies: Sagewhisker, Icespike, and Darkstrike.

Apprentices: Darkpaw (Later Darkstrike/Darkstar)

Darkstar- Black tom with faint grey stripes and hazel eyes.

Deputies: Featherbreeze, Lunafeather.

Apprentices: None.

**Significant Medicine Cats:**

Hazelwhisker- Hazel-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Hazelwhisker was at first a kitty-pet, but she was the first recruit to Nightclan besides Dovefeather. She had a dream from Starclan, telling her to become a medicine cat. She was heart-broken when her apprentice medicine cat, Littlestripe, left the clan to be with a she-cat. So she trained another medicine cat, Violetpetal.

Violetpetal- Black she-cat with strange violet eyes.

Violetpetal, daughter of Chillstar, was greatly respected as a medicine cat when Hazelwhisker finally stepped down and became an elder she took an apprentice named Starflight. Violetpetal also discovered the Moontree, finally allowing her father to receive his nine lives and earn his true title as Chillstar.

Starflight- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

A used to be kitty-pet, Starflight was soft and gentle. She had an excellent memory for herbs and was probably the best medicine cat Moonclan ever had. Starflight trained her first and only apprentice, Shadowleaf. Poor Starflight was murdered by Cloudfur, she was the evil white tom's first kill.

Shadowleaf- Night black tom with amber eyes.

Pure clan blood, Shadowleaf was cocky, arrogant, and stubborn. He was the last medicine cat of Moonclan, and never got to train an apprentice. He escaped Moonclan, leaving the area. Nobody knows where he went.

**Territory:**

Moonclan lives in a deep forest, almost isolated from everything. On one side of the forest is the twolegplace, and the other side is the mountains. It's normally dark, but a fair amount of sunlight shines through the trees.

_Camp: _

Moonclan's camp is located in a cave, in the center of the forest. It is reinforced with brambles and large branches to keep out any intruders. There is a secret way through the side of the cave, that is the entrance to camp.

_Significant Landmarks:_

_ Moon Meadow- _A large field of flowers, the only big place where the moon and sun shine. Normally where cats mate.

_The Cliff- _A large gorge, Moonclan has lost several apprentices to it. (Bladestorm died here)

_Bright Forest- _A brighter forest, where apprentices hold their assessments and where most hunting patrols hunt.

_Sandy River- _A large river, with long sandy banks that eventually leads to a water-fall. Nice place to go fishing.

_Chillstar's Claw- _A small claw-like stone, big enough to see from a distance though. Chillstar killed a fox here, and was murdered by Nightfang here.

_Skull's Tree- _A traitor named Skullfire was killed here. Struck by a falling burning tree, Starclan sent a lightning bolt to kill him.

**Kit tales (Elders normally tell kits these stories):**

** The Beginning Of Moonclan (Short version)**

Chillstar was the first leader of Moonclan. He used to be Chill that freezes the mountain. He was a cave-guard in the tribe of the rushing water. But he was the son of an evil cat named Grey. Everyone wanted to get rid of him so a cat named Cloud, framed of killing the leader's daughter. In a rage the clan gladly drove poor Chill out.

Angry and sad, Chill traveled down the mountain that he lived on and came down to the clans. He passed by them though, he was not welcomed with the clans. But then he met Dovefeather, the love of his life. Dovefeather was a beautiful silver she-cat, her blue eyes twinkled like stars. She was an exiled medicine cat. She was exiled because she had been caught with a tom from another clan. But Dovefeather didn't love the tom anymore, she loved Chill.

So they mated, and Dovefeather taught Chill the ways of the clans. She finally convinced him to try and create his own clan. It sounded crazy at the tom, and Chill had his doubts. Their first recruit was Hazelwhisker. Hazelwhisker became the clans first medicine cat. But, Hazelwhisker used to be a a kitty-pet named Sasha, and she knew many other cats in the twolegplace. She was able to bring a few of her friends, finally starting Moonclan.

**The Legacy Of Featherstar**

Featherstar started out as a pretty silver and black she-kit with glowing amber eyes. The grand-daughter of Chillstar, she was expected to be great. Featherkit was the only kit of her litter, and the only kit in the clan for a long time. Featherkit at first had her eyes set on being a medicine cat, but she had a tom in mind. His name was Thornpaw, a handsome brown tabby tom. When Featherkit finally became Featherpaw, she was apprentice to Lightningstar, the leader.

Featherpaw defeated a badger at the age of seven moons, saving Thornstrike from death. The two cats were drawn to each other despite their age difference. Featherpaw became a warrior early, because she had success after success after success. She defeated a badger, a fox, and saved three kits from a flood all in her four moons of apprenticeship. The three kits just happened to be Lightningstar's, almost forcing him to make her a warrior.

So Featherpaw became Featherfall, already a near legend. She mated with Thornstrike, and they became a happy couple. Featherfall eventually had kits, only one though. His name was Icekit. Featherfall was happy, but a certain jealous tom was not. A tom named Skullfire, wanting desperately to become Featherfall's mate, murdered Thornstrike and tried to murder Icekit. This led to Featherfall's near death, in a wild attempt to save her only son. Skullfire, horrified that he had almost killed his love, instantly got exiled from the clan and exiled himself. Running away, a tree got struck by lightning and fell on him.

Icekit lived to become Icepaw, and Featherfall became deputy. She ended up making her son a deputy, but Icespike retired but not before Featherstar had trained an apprentice. She trained her only apprentice, Darkpaw. When Darkpaw became Darkstrike, he was almost immediately given an apprentice and deputy-ship.

Featherstar lost her lost life to Black-cough.

**Starflight's Love**

Starflight was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, daughter of Icespike. She instantly had a passion for herbs, spending all her time as a kit in Violetpetal's den. She became the medicine cat apprentice, Starpaw, at the age of five moons.

Starflight attracted many toms to her, but she had a vow not to have kits. But she did fall in love, love with Darkstrike. The two mated, and Starflight was carrying his kits. This was a secret. Starflight carried on with her duties.

Darkstrike then mated with Fatherbreeze, dumping Starflight. Heart-broken, Starflight continued her duties still. Then Violetpetal died, making her the full medicine cat. The tortoiseshell trained an apprentice, Shadowleaf. Soon after Shadowleaf became a full medicine cat, Cloudfur slaughtered Starflight, killing her and her kits. But one of her kits survived, and lived to have kits. But they were rouges, and nobody knows what happened to them.

**Moonclan's Demise:**

Moonclan was finally destroyed when Cloudfur was exiled from the clans and joined Bloodclan. There he led Bloodclan on raids and attacks and killed Darkstar and many other great warriors. One night there was a huge battle. Lunafeather was said to be killed, but she lived on. But Moonclan retreated, and was forced to scatter in order to live. Cloudfur died under Nightfrost's claws. The night of the battle an eclipse appeared, fore-shadowing the moons of death and blood that were to come.

**Review!**


End file.
